Red
by WitchyCloudpine
Summary: "They're a streetgang, Ayami. HOMRA punks." Rin had never believed she would find herself outside the HOMRA bar, but, then again, she never expected a violent gang shooting to rip away the one person she'd held dear. Now HOMRA is her last resort. However, this new member comes with a few secrets of her own and a thirst for blood. MikoRin [OC]
1. Chapter 1: HOMRA

So I noticed there wasn't a category for [K]/Project K/K Project (whatever you want to call it) and therefore hardly any fanfiction for it! This is my own story that I'm writing as the anime and manga continue. If some things end up being different from the series I might change it to fit the official storyline or I might not. We'll see. Either way I hope you guys come to love Rin like I do!

**Chapter 1: HOMRA**

The laughter had long since faded from the bar, signifying the clientele had either packed up and left or had retreated to the apartments located above the business. The sky was still dark, but the faintest streak of light could be seen emerging along the horizon.

Six hours had passed since Rin had seated herself on the sidewalk a few feet from the entrance, and the only thing that had changed was the amount of cigarette butts that littered the ground around her.

Shame washed through her once more as she lit another. She had sworn she would quit this habit long ago.

With a sigh, she tossed it aside, putting out the spark with the tip of her sneakers as she pushed herself to her feet. Her muscles felt stiff from disuse, and her arms broke out in gooseflesh at the slight breeze. She picked up her bag, checking to make sure that nothing had fallen out on her walk there, and made her way to the front entrance.

She glanced up once more at the faded red sign that was carved above the front door, before pulling hard on the wooden doors. They were heavy, and creaked loudly at her arrival. A gust of wind blew her fair hair around her face, blocking her vision for a moment.

"We're closed," a voice called from its depths, and Rin pushed her hair out of her eyes with an irritated huff.

She managed to take two steps inside before another gust of wind swung the door shut behind her with a loud thud.

A man with blonde hair and glasses, who was wiping clean a mug behind the bar, seemed to be the owner of the voice she had heard. The rest of the bar was empty, causing her footsteps to echo loudly across the floorboards.

The man paused a moment from what he was doing to glance up at the inconsiderate guest, and Rin could feel his eyes take her in despite the darkness. Her hair, still slightly tangled from the wind, her plain green t-shirt, her converse sneakers. She was distinctly aware of a small stain on the left kneecap of her jeans.

Her bag bumped uncomfortably against her hip, so she hoisted it higher onto her shoulder.

The man set his mug down and leaned forward on the bar top. "HOMRA?"

Rin nodded her head once.

He stared at her a moment longer before reaching into his pocket and pulling out lighter. He plucked out a cigarette he had tucked behind his ear, lighting it and inhaling deeply. Rin's hand twitched involuntarily at the sight.

"You got a name?" The orange ash glowed dimly, but illuminated his face enough so she could make out a faint smile.

"Tachibana Rin." Her voice was clear and firm, and her eyes never left his. This was it. After this, there was no where else to go. Her last resort.

He let out a small "Hmmm" and glanced up the stairs. Rin tightened her grip on the strap of her bag.

"Follow me."

He led her up a set of stairs to the first landing. They passed the first door, but stopped at the second. Rin's heart suddenly leapt into her throat, and she could feel her pulse on her tongue.

The blonde haired man stuck his head in, keeping the door propped open with the toe of his boot. "Oi, Tatara. Yata."

Rin peered over his shoulder into the dark room, and could see two shapes shift on separate cots. A grunt came from the cot on the left side of the room, but a head emerged from the pile of blankets from the one along the wall opposite them.

A man with light brown hair leaned forward, groggily rubbing his eyes. "What…? Kusanagi-san?"

The blonde man, Kusanagi, flicked some ash to the floor. "Grab your camera." His eyes flicked back to the cot on the other wall. "Yata."

Another grunt was muffled by the pillows.

"Go watch the bar until her meeting is finished."

A mess of orange hair appeared as the sheets slid back to expose a teenager not much older than Rin herself. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she turned away out of decency.

"A woman? That's new."

The man with brown hair was already at the door with a video recorder in hand. His eyes were still a little heavy, but he smiled nonetheless. "Don't worry. We just have to film the meeting of any prospective members."

Rin said nothing in response. She gripped her bag and glanced around at her surroundings. There were three more doors on this landing with another set of stairs that led up to a third floor. She expected them to ascend these, but her two escorts turned around and headed back to the first door they had passed.

Once more, Rin could feel her pulse speed up as Kusanagi-san knocked on the door. She jumped slightly when she felt the teenager slip past her on his way down the stairs. He glanced back, as if he was going to say something, but she turned away to stare straight ahead.

Kusanagi pushed the door open to reveal a rather large room. A bed sat untouched in one corner, while a dresser took up space in another. A small door to the left had the word "Anna" burned into the wood. But it was the man in the armchair across from them that commanded her attention.

Rin had heard of Mikoto Suoh, but, up until a few months ago, had never dreamed of meeting him face to face. While many people had spoke of his build and his flaming red hair, they had failed to mention the intimidating aura that emanated from his very being.

He sat sprawled in the armchair with a cigarette in one hand, looking completely at ease. His eyes narrowed, and a small smirk appeared upon their arrival.

"Izumo, did you find a stray?"

Rin's jaw clenched at the snide remark, and she strode forward without thinking.

"My name is Tachibana Rin. I wish to join Homura." Her hands were clenched into fists to keep them from shaking.

He stared at her intently, his face impassive. "We don't usually accept women," he said in a low voice.

Rin gritted her teeth, as an image of herself curled under a bridge flashed across her mind. She bowed low. "_Please make an exception!"_

The Red King made a low noise, as if she had finally done something of interest. Rin looked up at him from beneath her lowered lashes, and saw that he had risen to his feet.

When his feet came into her line of vision, she whispered, "Please let me be of service."

Rin felt a burst of heat near her temple and a flash of pink in her peripherals. She stood sharply, and was shocked to see flames licking Mikoto's hand and forearm.

He watched her closely, his smirk still firmly in place, and extended his hand.

Rin paused for only a moment. Her fingers twitched in nervous anticipation, before she grasped the King's hand firmly in her own.

She gasped slightly as the flames spread across their palms and up her own arm. She could feel the heat across her shoulders and the back of her neck, and faintly hoped that her hair was not being singed away. She felt the warmth grow even hotter for a second on the back of her neck, and then suddenly the flames vanished.

Mikoto's hand slid from hers and slipped back into his pocket. He gazed down at her as she stared wordlessly at her palm.

"It seems you were found worthy."

Rin raised her head to watch his retreating form.

"Welcome to HOMRA."


	2. Chapter 2: Baseball

I struggled with this chapter for some reason. I'm not completely satisfied (so I may end up editing this again), but I have big ideas for the chapters to come! Big thank you to those of you who have favorited or now follow this story! Glad there are some Project K fans out there! Let me know your thoughts, so please leave a review! There's nothing better than hearing what you guys think of this!

**Chapter 2: Baseball**

A yawn escaped Misaki's lips as he stretched his arms above his head before collapsing on the couch next to Tatara. "Finally, it's Saturday."

Shouhei tipped back on his barstool to grin cheekily back. "You still think you're up to pitching today?"

Kamamoto tried to disguise his laugh with a cough.

Misaki cracked an eye open to glare at him. "Of course, idiot. We all know you can't hit a fast pitch to save your life."

Kusanagi chuckled quietly as he busied himself behind the bar. Misaki could see the circles beneath his glasses and understood the man was just as tired as he was. He had fallen asleep what seemed like only a few hours ago, and felt as if he was dead on his feet.

He hadn't been sure if he had dreamt up all of last night until he had woken up to find Kusanagi sleeping on the couch in the bar's main room.

"Just for tonight," Kusanagi had said. "Until we can fix up a room for her."

"Doesn't she a place of her own to go?" Misaki had muttered, dreading having to share a room with another roommate.

"Honestly," Kusanagi had said quietly. "It doesn't look like she has much of anything to call her own."

Misaki yawned once more, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A small cough caused his eyes to snap open, and everyone's attention shifted to the new arrival who appeared at Kusanagi's shoulder.

Her hair was still damp from her shower, leaving dark water spots on her plain red t-shirt, and she wore the same jeans that she had arrived in the night before. Misaki could see that her bag was slung across her shoulder, and she held it tightly against her side. She seemed smaller that she had the previous night. Her eyes were downcast, hidden by long, dark lashes, and she chewed her lower lip as if it were a nervous habit.

"Kusanagi-san," she said softly. "Arigato."

Kusanagi half-turned, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Eh? Mm, don't mention it," he replied.

"Oi! Who's the girl?" Chitose grinned in good humor, rising to his feet as if to shake her hand. He stopped short, however, as her eyes narrowed and locked on him, flashing in irritation.

Kusanagi glanced down at the slight girl, and could feel the tension radiating from her body. "Ah, Tachibana-san. These are the rest of the members of HOMRA. I believe you have met Misaki Yata and Tatara Totsuka," He gestured to the two on the couch who nodded at the sound of their names. "And over there is Rikio Kamamoto."

The large man gave a small wave of his hand and smiled. "Yo!"

"Masaomi Dewa and Kousuke Fujishima have left already, but these two over here are Saburouta Bandou and Shouhei Akagi,"

Shouhei smiled brightly, "Welcome!"

Kusanagi pointed to the frozen man in front of them. "And this here, " he grinned. "Is You Chitose."

Her eyes widened, and a faint blush spread across her cheeks as she ducked her head with a mumbled apology. Misaki couldn't contain a bark of laughter. He threw an arm around Chitose's shoulders, his smile widening even more at the perplexed look on his clansman's face.

"Ah, Chitose, already you're pissing off the new members." He smirked.

Chitose frowned at the floor, and grumbled, "Isn't that usually your job, Misaki?"

"_Eh?!"_

Within seconds Chitose was pinned underneath the teenager, who was swearing profusely and attempting to smash his comrade's face into the floor.

Tatara chuckled as he watched the two, his feet propped on the table in front of him.

"Say, Tachibana-san," he smiled brightly, his voice carrying over to her despite the noise the two on the floor were making. "We're heading to the ballpark up the block soon. You play ball? We'd love for you to join."

Misaki paused on the floor to glance up at her reaction, giving Chitose enough time to elbow himself out from underneath him.

Her face remained expressionless as she replied, "Mm, not today. I have to-"

She stopped speaking abruptly, as if her voice was caught in her throat. She stood frozen in place, staring wildly the steps leading to the second floor.

A chorus of "YO!" surrounded her as Mikoto leaned against the railing of the last step. He rolled his shoulders back, working out a small kink in his neck, before giving a small nod in greeting. However, it was the little girl clinging to his coat that Rin seemed fixated on.

"Ah, King, Anna. Ohayō."

The others made sounds of welcome, but Rin's lips merely twitched, as if she was shock. Misaki could see her legs were trembling from where he sat, and that her knuckles had turned white from her grip on the strap of her bag.

The King's eyes slid over to her, which seemed to shake her out of her reverie. "G-good morning. Thank you for welcoming me," Her voice shook, and when she glanced back at the little girl she said harshly, "Excuse me."

She turned sharply on her heel, her bag bouncing roughly against her hip, and pushed out the bar's doors without another word.

The silence was only broken by a soft voice. Anna had one of her red marbles clutched in her hand, and was staring intently at the doors of the bar.

"So sad…" She whispered.

Misaki's frown deepened, and he scratched the back of his head in confusion. He turned back around and could see Mikoto staring impassively at the entrance to the bar as well.

Shouhei coughed. "Well… We should we meet Dewa and Fujishima at the field."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Kamamoto offered a hand as Misaki began to push himself to his feet.

"She's a bit odd," he mumbled so only the two of them could hear. Misaki shrugged noncommittally, but Kamamoto continued nonetheless. "I'm not sure what to make of her yet, but…"

Misaki glanced up at his friend. It was one of those rare moments where Kamamoto felt like opening up about something.

"I just…I get the feeling that we're what she needs right now." He looked down at Misaki over the rim of his sunglasses for a second, his eyes serious. Then, after a moment, he pushed them back up the bridge of his nose and broke out into a smile, "Or she could just be fucking crazy."

* * *

"Oi, Yata-san. Go get the other balls on the other side of the fence."

"Eh?! Mikoto was the one who didn't use his handicap-"

"Ah, well, you were the one who insisted you could strike him out nonetheless…"

Misaki stalked off, grumbling to himself as he jogged around the outside of the fence in search of the baseballs that had sailed far behind the field. As much as he complained, there was nothing he enjoyed more than getting to spend a day with the rest of Homura. Everyone seemed to loosen up for a couple hours. Mikoto, especially, seemed to relax and enjoy himself for a few moments.

He spotted a flash of white in the tall grass, and hurried over to snatch the last of their balls. After tucking it into his sweatshirt pocket, he leaned against his baseball bat and looked out at the sea to his left. He groaned to himself, knowing they had lost more than a few baseballs to the salty water today.

"Misaki! Hurry up!"

He turned, and could make out Tatara waving him in. Mikoto's red hair shone brightly to his left, and he could make out the shape of Anna's dress in the King's shadow.

"Hai!" He called back. As he sprinted along the fence line, a small shape under the shade of one of the trees moved, causing him to skid to a halt.

Rin was leaning casually against the trunk of a tall pine. Her arms folded across her chest, and Misaki could see the bag that she carried with her everywhere was placed at her feet.

The setting sun was shining directly behind her, so he had to squint to see her silhouette. However, he could see her raise her arm in greeting.

"Ah! Tachibana-san!"

Misaki slung the bat across his shoulder, and strode over to her. He put a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sun trying to make out her face in the diminishing light.

As he came closer, he grinned. "You missed a hell of a game."

She made a sound of amusement. "I could see it fine from here."

"Eh? You didn't join in?" He was only a few feet from her now, close enough to see her blonde hair gleam as she tossed it over her shoulder.

"I wasn't feeling quite up to it today." She said as if she were sharing a private joke with herself.

The shadows that had hidden her face suddenly changed as Misaki closed the distance between them, and he could make out the abrasions and bruising on the right side of her face.

She tucked her right arm behind her back before he could glance at it, and let her hair fall forward to hide her face again. She cocked at eyebrow at him from beneath her bangs as if she were daring him to say a word about it.

"What the fuck?!" Misaki froze in place. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation. Part of him wanted to turn back or call the rest of Homura over, while a smaller part wanted to move closer to check her wounds.

"Shut up!" She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. "_Baka…_"

"What do you-? Where did-? _Don't call me an idiot!_" He spluttered as she pushed herself off from the tree, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

His fingers snaked out and grasped her wrist as she stalked past him, and he jerked her back around to face him, bringing her within inches of his face. He jerked back almost instantly, as if he had been burned, and his face flushed bright red at their proximity.

However, she leaned even closer. "Please, not a word, Misaki-san."

They could both hear a faint "Tachibana-san!", and Misaki glanced away from her to see Tatara waving in their direction. She raised her hand in hello, and Misaki caught a glimpse of the thin jagged cut running along her inner forearm.

He frowned and turned away. "Whatever."

Rin's lips quirked upwards, and then she took off jogging across the field. The others had already disappeared over the hill towards the bar, and she headed in the direction they had gone.

Misaki stayed still a moment longer, flexing his fingers in an attempt to get the memory of her delicate wrist in his palm out of his mind.

Author's Note: I don't speak Japanese, nor do I know much about honorifics so if I'm butchering the appropriate times they are used my apologies. I just try to use whatever honorifics the characters use in the manga and anime when they refer to each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Niaka

**Chapter 3**

Rin had never been interested in wearing makeup before, but as soon as she entered the bar she dashed into Kusanagi's room to dab some concealer on her face. Her bruises hid fairly well, although tomorrow morning would be another story. She anticipated they would turn an angry purple color by then.

With a sigh, Rin unzipped her bag, digging around for the rubbing alcohol she kept in her bag. She sat down on the edge of Kusanagi's bed, and poured a thin stream of it across the cut on her arm. It stung and began to fizz inside her wound, and she let out hiss of pain.

The glass had, surprisingly, cut it cleanly. There were no flaps of skin hanging loosely that she needed to take care of. Once more, she searched her bag for some antiseptic cream, something she was running low on once more, and applied it gently to the gash. Rin made a sound of frustration as blood continued to leak out, mixing with the cream and tingeing her arm slightly pink, and she searched her bag until she found a roll of bandages.

Rin stared down at her arm, and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She had been _so close _today.

She had been tracking the Niaka gang ever since she had seen _him_ that day under the bridge. She could recall the taste of whiskey on her tongue, and the stench from the garbage that had littered the underpass where she had slept. She could hear his voice, light with laughter, in her ears, and could feel the tip of his boot biting into her ribs.

That had been the day Rin decided to put an end to this. While there was no more she could do for Ayami, she was at least able to rid the world of this street urchin who took lives with such ease.

She stared down at the white bandages in her hand, and her eyes softened. Rin could still feel small, soft fingers wrapping these very bandages gently around her knuckles, and tying them in a delicate knot. She could almost hear a high-pitched voice giggling, "Oneesan, must you always try to fix things yourself?" White blonde hair and blue eyes flashed across her eyelids for second, and her laughter seemed to echo in Rin's ears.

Her hands clenched into fists, and Rin closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Now was not the time to think about her.

After months of keeping tabs on them, she had been able to track them to a decrepit abandoned warehouse near the harbor a few weeks ago. Now that she was a part of HOMRA, she was hoping she would be able to get closer than last time.

There had been some old machinery between the warehouse and another building, and she had climbed on top of these in order to wedge herself through a window on the second floor. The glass pane had shattered long ago, but she was able to carefully clamber through without much problem, taking care to hide her bag as best she could on top of the machines.

She had tumbled onto a metal landing that looked down onto the warehouse. At this time of day it had been close to empty, but she knew _he_ was there. She could see his dark hair under the baseball cap, and had had to dig her nails into her palms to keep her from launching herself at him then and there.

Constantly, she had to remind herself for patience. Patience, because she would only get one chance at this. Patience, because she wanted to have the time to make sure he was absolutely dead; that she could watch the life leave his eyes by her bare hands.

But Rin had not stayed low enough, and as she crawled hurriedly back through the window before their security could get their hands on her, she had sliced through her arm. There had been no time to treat it. As fast as she could, Rin had slid off the machines and took off running in the opposite direction.

The door to Kusanagi's room was ajar, and Rin could hear voices growing louder in the hallway, jolting her back to the task at hand. Hastily, she began wrapping the bandage around the gash, growling in annoyance as the blood already began to seep through the cloth.

"We can clean out the room on the 2nd floor that was Fushimi's. Nobody's touched it really since..." Rin recognized Kusanagi's voice trailing off, along with the deep rumble of agreement that had to come from Mikoto.

"Shit," She muttered, and tucked arm behind her back just as Kusanagi opened the door.

He looked somewhat surprised to see her sitting on his bed, but smiled amiably. "Ah, Tachibana-san, we were just going to fix up a room for you on the second floor."

She raised her free hand behind her head, making sure to keep her injured arm tucked out of sight, "Mm? Arigatou gozaimasu! That's very hospitable of you. " She smiled. As she opened her eyes, she noticed a pair of red mary-janes peeking out from behind Kusanagi, and raised her eyes to meet a pair of ruby ones.

At once, Rin felt a sharp pang in her chest, but she squashed it down and smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tachibana Rin. You're Anna, right?"

She had acted rudely this morning to the young girl, though it had been out of surprise rather than dislike, and was determined to properly introduce herself. However, she was also keenly aware of the bandage that was slowly loosening around her arm.

Anna's voice was different from Ayami's, but just as soft. "Hai, hajimemashite."

A tall figure moved behind her, and Anna glanced up into the face of Mikoto Suoh. His voice, always low and controlled, slid over her skin as soft as velvet and caused gooseflesh to rise. "Anna, grab your things."

Her face broke out into a small smile, and she ducked out underneath his arms toward the bedroom down the hall.

Kusanagi turned towards the door as well. "You can just move your stuff to the next floor whenever you get the chance."

"Hai," Rin nodded, turning her back to the door as they exited. She waited a moment longer before letting out the breath she had been holding, and then brought her arm in front of her once more. It was already soaked in two places, and looked as if a two year old had applied it. Carefully, she began unwrapping it, irritated that she had to start over again.

Heavy footsteps behind her caused her to freeze what she was doing. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and she was too terrified to look up to see who was behind her. Large hands passed over hers and began the process unwrapping her cut. His fingers, calloused and rough, were gentle as he applied a new bandage. She already knew by the scent of tobacco and the powerful aura he exuded whom it was who was standing inches away from her.

And still she could not raise her head.

His voice seemed to rumble in his chest. "Who did this?"

Rin spoke to the floor tonelessly, "I fell when I was out for a walk."

She watched his hands tie a single knot, then dropped to his sides. He paused for a second longer before turning and walking towards the door.

Her heart was racing, and Rin spun around to face him. "U-uh, thank you," she stuttered.

Mikoto paused, and Rin was particularly aware of how his presence seemed to fill the room. He turned to meet her gaze, then his eyes shifted and lingered a second longer on the right side of her face.

He took a long drag of his cigarette, and turned back toward the door.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who continue to read and follow this story. I'm sorry it's so short, but I got distracted by homework and then seemed to lose my inspiration! Not to worry, I'll be back with another chapter soon enough. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Saruhiko

**Chapter 4**

Rin had moved her few belongings up to her new room on the second floor a few minutes later. It looked similar to Misaki and Totsuka's room, except it was only capable of fitting one bed, which she safely stashed her bag under. The sun had officially set, but the moonlight was enough to light up her room for the moment. She spun around, taking in every inch of the new life she had now chosen, and suddenly felt restless.

She strode out of her room, pulling the door shut tightly behind her and resting her head against the cool wood. It took her a moment to realize her hands were still shaking from before. She stared at the bandage wrapped around her forearm and the simple knot tied near her wrist.

She could still feel them. His hands, so much larger than her own, had been oh so gentle. How could a man of such power seem so… soft? If only for a moment?

She pushed off from the wall with a shake of her head, attempting to clear her mind. There were two other doors on her floor that she passed on her way down the stairs, neither of which held their occupants – Chitose and Kamamoto. As she hurried down the next set of stairs to the second floor landing, she couldn't help but glance down the hallway at the closed doors, knowing exactly who was behind them.

As she turned to lean against the railing overlooking the bar, Rin spotted a familiar head of chestnut hair among the patrons and hurried down the last set of stairs. She could see Shouhei and Kamamoto with him, in what appeared to be a deep discussion, and made her way up quietly behind them.

"-gotten worse in the past few weeks. Apparently, a few days ago they came in while Tamaki-san was working, and dragged her from behind the bar demanding information." Shouhei spoke in hushed tones.

"Fuckin' bastards," Misaki growled in response. "Beatin' up on a girl… She never stood a chance."

Shouhei leaned forward, but Rin was finally close enough that she could catch most of it. "-second time police haven't gone after the Yakuza for something like this. They're fighting dirty."

Kamamoto rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "It's strange, though, that Scepter 4 hasn't stepped in yet."

"Well, Kusanagi got wind that this might have been enough to force them in." Shouhei pointed out.

"Not those blue-coated assholes," Misaki grumbled, and Rin could see Kamamoto give him a look out of the corner of his eye.

Deciding it was time to make her presence known, Rin crossed the last few steps separating them.

"Oi, Tachibana-san!" Shouhei grinned at her as she slid in between Kamamoto and Misaki, the latter who jerked backwards and flushed in surprise. Shouhei's cheerfulness was infectious enough that she flashed a smile back at him.

"Yo," She nodded to the other two as she pulled up a stool next to them. "Did I hear you say something about Yakuza?"

Misaki twirled a plastic straw between his fingers, glaring at it as he spoke, "Bastards have been more active than usual, wanting information about HOMRA and King. They've been harassing some friends of ours."

"We're thinking of repaying the favor," Kamamoto chuckled.

Shouhei nodded in agreement. "I hear they've been holed up only a few blocks up in the back room of that one bar – eh, what's it called… Nihon! Two blocks away from Moda's."

Misaki suddenly pushed back from the table, swinging his bat over his shoulder. He glanced back at the bar and called, "Ah, Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san, we'll take care of this for you."

Rin froze for a moment, not daring herself to look over her shoulder. She could feel a set of eyes on her, and could feel her pulse pounding through the wound on her forearm.

The other two had pushed away from the table as well and were following Misaki towards the bar's exit, while Kusanagi called out from behind the bar, "Glad to hear it, Yata-san. We're counting on you."

Rin spun around, and could see Kusanagi raising a hand in farewell to the boys. Mikoto leaned against the bar next to him, dipping his head in agreement. When he raised his eyes to meet hers, Rin felt her face grow hot.

"Tachibana-san!"

Rin twisted to look behind her, and saw an annoyed Misaki leaning against the doorframe. While he quickly glanced away, he pointedly jerked his head towards the exit, signaling that she should follow.

A bubble of excitement welled up in Rin, overpowering her flustered thoughts and her burning cheeks. She glanced once more at Mikoto, who was watching her with a cool expression, before swinging back around to catch up with the other three. At the exit of the bar she raised a hand in farewell, not looking back to see if it was returned, and hurried out into the night.

The four of them made their way through the winding streets, and Rin realized that she was completely unfamiliar with this section of the city. The other three, however, looked right at home. Shouhei waved a few familiar faces, and even Misaki managed to grin at a storeowner.

Their pace slowed as the turned onto the next block. It was dirtier than the main street, but the patrons strolling in and out of the businesses seemed friendly enough. They had only walked a few yards in when Kamamoto held out a hand in front of Misaki, cutting off the commander's path.

"What the fuck-?"

Kamamoto simply nodded at a building ahead on their right. It was small, as if the shop had been constructed in an alley between two buildings, and looked as if a harsh wind would cause it to collapse. The black sign above the door read "Moda", and in the dim light from the streetlamps Rin could make out, leaning against the frame of the door, the flash of blue coat tails and the tip of a sabre.

"Damn it, " Misaki growled.

"Yata-san…" Shouhei murmured a warning, as they slowly strode forward.

They slowed as they passed the entrance to the bar, and Rin glanced inside out of the corner of her eye. At least ten Scepter 4 agents filled the tiny room, with a few of them keeping watch near the entrance. One agent in particular kept his eyes fixed on her as they passed, and Rin's eyes narrowed in return. She watched as his hand slid to the hilt of his sabre, his gaze never faltering.

She glanced away once more and into the bar. A petite, dark-haired woman who looked as if she were Kusanagi-san's age was hunched over, speaking quietly to a fierce, blonde-haired woman. As if sensing their presence, the dark-haired woman looked up and through the doorway. Her eyes widened for a moment before softening, and she gave a small nod in their direction. Rin glanced over to see Misaki return the sentiment, and then hefted his bat over his shoulder once more.

"C'mon," he growled, turning down a wide alleyway to avoid the busy street ahead.

As Rin turned to follow him, a sinister chuckle to her right sent her leaping backwards in shock.

"Finally managing to talk to girls, Mi-sa-ki?"

Rin stumbled into the opposite wall of the alley, throwing out her hands to catch herself, before she looked up into the dark blue eyes of a Scepter 4 agent. He had hair dark enough to match his eyes, and looked to be similar in age. However, he towered over her, almost half a foot taller, and stared disdainfully down at where she had fallen.

"Shut up, Monkey, and I told you to stop calling me that!"

The blue haired agent hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet. "Tch, what makes this one so special?"

Rin's face colored in fury at his condescending tone, and she pushed herself to her feet. She took a step forward, glaring unblinkingly up at the arrogant prick in front of her, challenging him to say more now that she was on her feet.

Misaki's bat caught her in the shoulder, knocking her back a few steps and breaking her eye contact with the Scepter 4 agent. She winced slightly, knowing there was going to be a bruise there in the morning.

The blue haired man laughed, "Ah, Misaki, you still haven't learned how to be gentle with women. You forget," he smirked as his eyes traveled over to her. "They're _delicate._"

"_Saruhiko_-"

"Yata-san!" Shouhei's voice cut him off, and Misaki stilled for a moment. He was as taught as a bow string, and Rin could see his arms shaking with effort to keep himself from swinging his bat.

Her eyes narrowed at the newcomer, who seemed hell-bent on setting Misaki off.

"I see. Now that HOMRA's finally let in a woman, she's got you all whipped, has she? Tell me, Misaki, is she HOMRA's new whor-"

Misaki erupted, swinging has bat down at Saruhiko's face with a roar. Rin was surprised at how fast the agent moved, and he easily dodged Misaki's swing. As flames crawled up Misaki's wrist and bat, lighting up the alleyway in a flickering shade of red, she heard the telltale click of Saruhiko's sabre being unsheathed.

"Ah shit," Kamamoto mumbled behind her, as if this was not the first time he was witnessing this scene.

Misaki shouted curses as he swung and punched at the blue-haired agent. His opponent was just as adept at evading his attacks. The two seemed to dance around each other, flames and sparks flaring out when they connected. Saruhiko seemed intent on taunting Misaki, who grew more and more out of control as the fight continued.

Shouhei called out, "Yata-san, the Yakuza-" he winced as a particularly harsh blow sent Misaki crashing into the wall. "The Yakuza will only be there for so long!"

Misaki seemed unable to hear his words though, and was growing increasingly enraged by Saruhiko's whispered taunts.

Rin took a step closer towards the two. "Misaki-san!"

The bluet looked up to meet her gaze while dodging on punch aimed at his shoulder. "Ah, Misaki, the Red King's newest pet is telling you play time is over. Aren't you going to run along home?"

That was it. Rin had had enough.

Flames licked their way up her arms, and illuminated her face. Quick as a wink, she darted in the space between their bodies, shoving Misaki away in the process. She hooked her foot around Saruhiko's ankle, causing him to stumble back and take sharp jab she aimed at him in the rib. Without breaking momentum, she slid out from between them, bending low underneath his arm to deliver another sharp elbow to his ribs to send his stumbling.

Saruhiko's surprise quickly wore off, and he thrust his sabre at the exact spot where she was crouched low. His arm shot out as a fast as a cobra strike, but his blade met empty air and he soon found himself loosing his balance on his other foot.

Rin danced around his fists and blade, never really striking a crippling blow, but always delivering ones powerful enough to force Saruhiko to constantly check his balance and put him on the defensive.

Homura's commander had faltered when he realized he was no longer the center of Saruhiko's attention, and watched, stunned, as this petite, blonde girl dodged and weaved the bluet's attacks. She moved and twirled as if she were as flexible as udon, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now that he was being ignored.

He never heard Kamamoto and Shouhei come up behind him, clamping two hands firmly on his shoulder to make sure he stayed put.

The manic grin had left Saruhiko's face, and was replaced with cold resentment. Rin was burning on pure fury from his casual insults, and found a sick enjoyment at watching his growing frustration at her maneuvering tactic. However, she stumbled in the darkness over a loose brick lying on the pavement, and Misaki watched as Saruhiko's blade sliced cleanly across her bicep. She let out a hiss of pain as a stream of blood quickly began to pour from the thin slice.

Red hot flames crept up her body, as she glared up at the bluet. "Alright, brat," She spit at him before darting forward as fast as the lightening that Scepter 4 wielded. "We. Don't. Have. Time. For. This." With each word she struck out at the bluet, who managed to parry each of her punches but was unable to land one of his own. She slipped around him as if she were made of water, and it only heightened his annoyance.

A sharp jab to his back sent him tumbling into the wall next to them, but he gracefully rose to his feet as if the entire exchange had simply been a warm up exercise.

"That's enough." Misaki had calmed enough where he was able to think rationally once more, and once again took control of the situation. He strode forward, harshly yanking Rin back by her bad arm. She swallowed the yelp she wanted to release, not wishing to hear another of Saruhiko's insults. "Yakuza won't be there for long," He growled, parroting Shouhei's words from before.

He kept a firm grasp on her injured arm as he steered them out of the other end of the alley. Rin could seem him glance back at Saruhiko over his shoulder, and could hear him let out a 'tch' under his breath.

"_Basatrd…"_

As they exited the alley, Rin found herself facing a dingy restaurant with a faded 'Nihon' sign next to the door. As she started forward, the hand on her arm jerked her back against the wall of the nearest building.

"What the hell was that?" Misaki hissed at her, hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head, successfully trapping her.

"You're easily distracted," She said bitingly, her voice just as low. "You let him rile you up too quickly."

"_What?" _His hands balled into fists as he shouted in her face. He turned to look at the other two for some sort of support. "Well-well you're too rash. You can't go running into a fight with someone you don't know-"

"_I'm too rash?_" She flared up, leaning forward until she was almost nose-to-nose with him. "You wasted our time getting into a fight with that prick."

He rolled his eyes, pushed off from the wall, and stalked off towards the shabby bar across the street. Kamamoto just shrugged and followed, while Shouhei waited for her with a sympathetic look on his face.

As the two of them followed in their wake, Rin spared a glance at the slice in her arm. It was the same one that she had cut her forearm with earlier that day, but this wound was merely a scrape by comparison. Noticing the smeared blood, she looked up at the auburn haired boy in front of her and could see his left hand was still clenched tightly in a fist, streaks of blood staining the sides of his palm.

She let out a sigh, causing Shouhei to glance curiously down at her.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a half smile, "Peachy."

He grinned and faced forward again; his eyes on where Misaki and Kamamoto stood eyeing up the building in front of them. "Good," he chuckled. "Because we might need your help in here."

Rin followed his gaze, and saw that Misaki was still unable to look at her without seething.

Shouhei murmured in her ear, "And Misaki's always more dangerous when he's pissed off.'

**Author's Note: ** Wow. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You've all written such kind things, and I just want to hug you! I finally wanted to get some action going on here, especially after watching Episode 5. I also love how Misaki seems so gentlemanly when it comes to girls in the Episode (Ex: "Idiot, don't scare girls like that! I keep telling you don't threaten the ladies!") so I wanted to make Rin seem tough, and not helpless. Besides, joining Homura makes you a badass. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, how nice is it to FINALLY have a category for [K]? (Answer: Very nice!) _Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5: Yakuza

**Chapter 5: Yakuza**

The group silently entered the Nihon bar, taking a moment to look around at their surroundings. Rin scanned the walls, finding the door the lead to the back room within seconds. While she had thought they were going to attempt to be as inconspicuous as possible, Misaki moved forward with a purpose, drawing a few stares along the way. His entire aura seemed to radiate heat, and Rin could sense that he was still a little irritated from their last argument.

Kamamoto shadowed him, surveying through his tinted sunglasses the number of patrons in the room and looking for anything or anyone suspicious. Shouhei followed in his wake with his hands thrust in his pockets, looking completely at ease.

Rin brought up the rear. If it weren't for the dried blood that caked her arm and stained her shirt she doubted she would have captured so much attention. She shook her hair forward so that it cast half of her face in shadow. Misaki might not care, but Rin wasn't too thrilled at the thought of anyone recognizing her.

The bartender seemed to sense something a little out of place with their group, and began to hurry towards them before they could reach the entrance of the back room.

"N-no, sir, you cannot-"

Misaki swung his bat out and pointed it at the frightened old man, the metal tip glinting inches from the his chin.

"Stay out of this."

The man froze instantly, only giving a slight nod of his head to show that he understood. Slowly, he began backing away until there was enough distance for him to turn and hurry back to his patrons.

Satisfied, Misaki shoved the door open with his shoulder and strode down the narrow corridor without a backwards glance. Voices could be heard from a small break room up the hall, and Rin could see the grip on his bat tighten. Kamamoto's back stiffened the closer they got, while Shouhei cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Adrenaline began to course through Rin's body, and she gave herself a slight shake to limber up. She was acutely aware of the raised voices of the Yakuza gang members now directly in front of her behind the partially closed door.

Without warning, Misaki swung the door up until it banged against the wall with a loud thud. Peering under his extended arm, Rin could see five men seated at a small, rickety table. Their tattoos were just noticeable along the collars of their shirts, the ink creating a stark contrast with their pale skin. Various stacks of papers and money were spread around them, along with a case of beer and two guns in plain sight. Each of them seemed to be frozen in shock for a moment, but recovered quickly enough, reaching for their guns immediately.

A smirk crept onto the auburn haired commander's face, "Yo," Misaki's voice seemed to ring with a hint of laughter at the sight in front of him. Flames sparked at his sneakers and crawled quickly up his torso. "I hear you've been asking about HOMRA."

* * *

The break room, which had looked tidy enough up until ten minutes ago, was in shambles. Such a small space was not ideal for fighting, particularly if you were not a servant of the Red King. Within minutes the Yakuza members had been overwhelmed, but that hadn't stopped Misaki from making sure they were good and bloodied before he declared their work was finished.

HOMRA's commander stood in the middle of the cramped room, breathing heavily through his nose as he surveyed the destruction they caused. His eyes glinted with satisfaction at the sight in front of him.

The table had been the first to go, splintered and broken from where Misaki's bat had slammed into it. Shards of wood had flown in every direction, and now littered the break room. The single light that had dangled above the table had been the next to go, leaving them with only the dim light spilling from the doorway to light the room. The papers and stacks of money had scattered like confetti. Chairs had been overturned and broken, and three bullet holes decorated the walls above them – the only three they had managed to shoot before their weapons had been confiscated.

The Yakuza members lay immobile in every corner of the room, bruised and beaten. Their clothes were singed so badly in some places that it simply crumbled to ash at the slightest of movements.

Rin leaned against the wall opposite of her Homura comrades, her hands on her knees at she took a few steadying breaths. Her blonde hair hung like a curtain around her face, shielding her wild eyes from the other three. The sound of the gunshots still rang in her ears, and she gritted her teeth to block out the memories that threatened to rise up inside her. It had been almost a year now since she had heard that sound, and she was ashamed that it still managed to cause her such panic. Instead, she tried to focus on what was in front of her feet: a man, still groaning in pain from her handiwork.

Shouhei took his baseball cap off and ran a hand through his hair, shaking off a few droplets of sweat. He glanced down disdainfully at one of the gang members who had slid down the wall and was leaning against his right leg.

"Tch," he grumbled, shaking his leg so the man slumped to the floor. "Oi, Yata-san. What should we do next?"

Misaki glanced back at him over his shoulder, a slightly manic glint still in his eyes. "Mm? Burn it all, but…" his voice lowered thoughtfully. "Leave them."

Kamamoto stepped forward in surprised. "Eh? Yata-san, wh-"

"Leave them," he said harshly. "Nothing more without Mr. Mikoto's approval."

Rin could hear Kamamoto's grumbling from across the room, but Misaki either ignored it or was just as frustrated at leaving these lowlifes as much as Kamamoto was.

One of the men moaned from one of the corners, and Misaki's lip curled back in disgust. "Burn it, then let's go."

Flames rose up around her three comrades as they set to work burning all of the Yakuza's papers and money without a second thought. As flames began to lick Rin's own arms and legs, a glint of metal around the man's neck near her feet caught her eye. She bent forward, letting the flickering, red flames illuminate his chest.

At first glance it looked to be some sort of circular locket, but as she bent closer she could see that it was as flat as a medallion. There was some sort of markings on it that she couldn't quite make out…

She looked back at the other three, making sure they were distracted. She watched as flames flared up along the walls and on the table, creating a small bonfire. The heat in the small room was becoming more intense, which she ignored, but the flickering flames were helping to shed some light on the engraving as she leaned closer.

Suddenly, her hand snaked out and latched onto the man's shirt collar, hoisting him up until he dangled, unconsciously, inches from her face. Her eyes had widened into that panicked state they had been in moments ago, and she stared wordlessly at the design that was carved into the silver coin.

It was painfully familiar.

"Where," Her voice came out in a harsh whisper, her jaw clenched tightly. "Did you get this?"

His head lolled sideways as she shook him hard. Heat seemed to roll off her in waves, hot enough to catch Shouhei's attention.

"Oi, Tachibana-san?" He called, confused.

Rin never heard him. Her eyes were locked on the man – no, the engraving – in front of her. Her voice was low and deadly. "I asked you a question. _Where did you get this?_"

Fire ignited in her fist, and slowly her flames began to singe and eat away the cotton t-shirt the man was wearing. The heat and burns caused him to jerk into consciousness, and he began to writhe and shriek in pain.

"Tachibana-san!"

Rin had caught the others' attention by now as well, all of whom stood unsurely at the opposite end of the room. Shouhei seemed to be at a loss for what to do, and it was Misaki who stepped forward.

"Oi, Rin-chan!" He said sharply, cutting through her alarmed state.

Her head jerked up at the more familiar name. Her eyes cleared, and for a moment she looked confused at their expressions. She glanced back at the man she still had tightly gripped in front of her, watching as the flames slowly singed away at his clothes and skin. Her eyes clouded over for a moment when her gaze trailed down to where the necklace hung against his collarbone. With her free hand, she ripped the chain from his neck and pocketed it, then dropped the injured man carelessly on the floor.

Then, she straightened, and, as her comrades stared at her as if she had grown a second head, she stalked out of the door without another word.

**Author's Note: **Holy cow, thanks for all the love! You guys are the best! I wish I was better at drawing anime so I could draw little snippets of scenes from each chapter, but alas, I am not that talented Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it's a little bit shorter. Let me know your thoughts! I have my ideas for the next chapter written, so hopefully I'll have Chapter 6 up soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Tachibana Rin

**Chapter 6: Tachibana Rin**

The door to HOMRA flew open with a loud crash as Misaki burst through them, looking extremely determined and a little pissed off. His abrupt entrance startled the few customers that were left seated near the door, but he chose to ignore their stares as he strode angrily towards the back of the bar.

Just as the doors were about to swing shut, they were yanked open once more by a concerned-looking Shouhei. An exhausted Kamamoto was bent over just behind him, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oi! Yata-san!" Shouhei called, drawing a few more irritated stares as he hurried into the bar and began maneuvering between the drunken patrons to catch up to his commander.

Misaki slowed when he reached the bar-top, glancing left and right as if he were looking for something.

Kusanagi looked up from the far end of the bar where he had been in conversation with Mikoto. He cocked an eyebrow at the fuming teenager. "S'matter, Yata-san?" He asked, his Kyoto accent just noticeable.

Misaki spun on his heel as Kamamoto and Shouhei approached, searching the far corners of the bar. Not finding what he was looking for, he turned back around.

"_Where is she_?"

Kusanagi's eyes flicked to the other two who were also searching the room. Then, his eyes drifted over to Mikoto, who had paused with his glass halfway to his lips and was now eyeing the boys from where he sat.

"Tachibana-san? Wasn't she with you?"

Misaki continued to search the bar, distracted, so it was Kamamoto who answered for him.

"We sort of…lost her."

Kusanagi set down the glass he had been holding and placed both hands flat on the bar, his eyes narrowed behind his tinted glasses. "You _lost_ her? Our newest member?"

"She sort of, eh, took off..." Kamamoto mumbled under Kusanagi's heated gaze.

"Took off?" He repeated, dropping his voice low in attempt to control himself. "She's a _girl._ You can't let her run off alone. At NIGHT. She's practically be helpless-"

"Believe me, she is _not_ helpless," Shouhei muttered.

"Ah, Misaki-san, you forgot your board here today!" A voice called from above them, and they all looked up to see Tatara leaning over the railing, smiling down with Misaki's skateboard under his arm.

Misaki still seemed irritated, and replied, "Didn't need it today…"

Tatara came down the steps to lean up against the bar next to all of them, setting the board on the counter – much to Kusanagi's dislike. After noticing their expressions, his smile slipped from his face. "What's with faces like that?"

Misaki's head snapped up to look at Tatara. "Ne, Totsuka-san, did you see Tachibana-san come through here?"

"Tachibana-san?" Tatara looked surprised by the question. "Hai, I saw her hurry down the stairs from her room about ten minutes ago. Kusanagi, King, didn't you see her pass by?"

Kusanagi shook his head, while Mikoto simply frowned.

"I figured she was meeting up with you three again," Tatara continued. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Almost didn't recognize her. If it weren't for that blonde hair of hers… She moves so fast, though, through a crowd- Oi, Misaki-san!"

Misaki took off towards the upper level flats, taking the stairs two at a time. He raced up to the second floor, and noticed immediately that Rin's door had been left wide open. When he reached the threshold, he could see that her room was completely disheveled. The sheets on her bed sat in a pile near the wall, and the bag she had brought with her sat open on her bed. Some of its contents had spilled out, most likely from when she had rifled through it, and Misaki couldn't resist peeking at it from where he stood.

Bandages and antiseptics were the first things that he noticed, along with a few t-shirts and two pairs of pants that were thrown haphazardly onto her pillow. A manila envelope was tucked inside the bag, and Misaki's hands itched to open it. However, he resisted, and turned sharply out of her room to head back to the first floor.

As he descended the last set of stairs to the bar, Shouhei's voice carried up to him.

"-fell backwards. It was insane! I haven't seen anyone move so fast-"

"And it was like she could bend over backwards! You should have seen Fushimi's face." Kamamoto interrupted, chuckling at the memory.

Tatara leaned over to Mikoto and whispered, "She's a bit reckless, that one."

The Red King cracked an eye open and cocked an eyebrow. "You're one to talk," he murmured back, but his voice carried a teasing note.

Kusanagi nodded knowingly at Kamamoto. "Ah, is that why Yata-san is so irritated?"

"No, that's _not_ why!" Misaki interjected, as he jogged down the last few steps. "She just… called me an idiot," He grumbled. When he caught sight of Tatara and Kusanagi's poorly concealed grins, he exploded. "Oi, it's not funny!"

Kusanagi simply held up his hands in mock defeat, still chuckling to himself.

Shouhei flashed a grin, but added seriously, "Yeah, but she seriously sort of lost at Nihon's. I don't even know what happened."

Kamamoto nodded soberly, "Yeah, one minute she was fine helping us knock 'em down, and the next she was practically lighting this guy up."

"Yeah," Shouhei bobbed his head in agreement. "She freaked after seeing – what was it – that necklace?"

As Shouhei and Kamamoto continued to share their exploits with their superiors, Misaki swung his bat over his shoulder and snatched his board off the countertop. He managed to take two steps away from the bar before Kusanagi called over to him.

"Ah, Yata-san, where are you going?"

Misaki glanced over his shoulder, frowning. "Out to find Tachibana-san," He responded. Muttering under his breath, he added, "And to beat some fucking sense into her."

Kusanagi seemed to wave him off. "Let her be. She'll come back when she's ready." Misaki faltered for a moment, so Kusanagi pressed on. "C'mon, sit down. Chitose will be back soon with some ramen. Otherwise head up and get some sleep. I'll be closing the bar in a couple minutes."

After a brief pause, Misaki let out a huff and turned back around to find a seat at the counter. Tatara clapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, Misaki-san, she'll come home soon enough."

Everyone besides Tatara seemed to freeze for a moment; shocked that Tatara was already using the word 'home' so soon. They all peeked up out of the corner of their eyes at Mikoto, waiting to see his reaction.

The Red King simply lit a cigarette, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before nodding his head once in agreement.

* * *

_This was it. Her last one…. Probably._

Rin lit up another cigarette, inhaling the sweet nicotine for a moment before blowing it out her nostrils. Three other butts littered the gravel next to her, the ash from the tips blowing across her sneakers from the wind.

Cars raced by in front of her, completely oblivious to her small form curled up near the top of the underpass. She knew they probably wouldn't see her from this angle, and even if they did no one had ever stopped before. This place was familiar; this cold, cement underpass had been the one she had slept under for months up until only a few weeks ago. Even the stench of rotting garbage was familiar. While her street rat days were gone for now, Rin had a habit of coming back here when she needed to clear her head.

Rin lay on her side, her head resting on her uninjured arm while her other hand picked weeds from between the stones in front of her. She took another drag from her cigarette, sighing at the warmth it filled her with which contrasted with the cool breeze that passed through there. The cars passing on the highway above her head were deafening, almost enough to drown out the thoughts that were racing through her head.

Almost.

She sat up til she was resting on her elbows, ignoring the sharp pebbles that were digging into her skin. Her other hand had been clenched in a fist since she left HOMRA, and she finally let the silver chain slip from her grasp onto the dirt below.

It was a very thin chain, so delicate that it looked as if the slightest tug would snap it; which was exactly how Rin had acquired it in the first place. It had been after she had been tailing _him_ for two weeks, and Rin had noticed a woman accompanied him almost ninety-percent of the time. After two weeks of not knowing anything about _him _except his appearance and the building he would slip into at night, not to mention she hadn't eaten in two days, Rin knew it was time for her to make some sort of move.

She had stumbled into the woman, who was clinging to that black-haired bastard like he was her lifeline, and had apologized profusely. In the slight chaos from the scene she caused, she had managed to hook her thumb under the bracelet and snap it off the woman's wrist without her noticing. Rin also forced herself to shake _his _hand in apology, and had managed to pickpocket his wallet and his watch as well.

When the couple had turned and left, Rin had flipped through his wallet, memorizing every detail about his identity she could find. As she had stared at his license, his name had burned itself onto the back of her eyelids: Takashi Yamaken.

As straight faced and cheerful as she could, she had called back to them, shouting that he had dropped his wallet. He had jogged back, smiling in appreciation and thanking her for returning it. She had tried her best to smile back at him, but Rin was fairly certain she had only managed a grimace.

She had planned on pawning both pieces of jewelry. Rin had needed the money, badly, but something about the silver bracelet made her pocket it. Perhaps it was to inspire her to hunt down Takashi Yamaken with a burning vengeance. Mostly she found that it felt like a huge weight, burning a hole through her bag every time she carried it, knowing she was no closer to answers than she was six months ago. It was a constant reminder to keep trying and to keep her from sinking back into the life she had been living. Homeless. Dirty. Drunk. Alone.

A tiny locket hung in the middle of the silver chain, engraved with a swirling pattern that surrounded a six-pointed star. She had seen it tattooed on the wrists of some of the men the day Ayami-

Rin sighed to herself, refusing to think of that day. Then, she dug her hand into the back pocket of her jeans where she had stored the necklace from that Yakuza gang member. She stared down at the identical engravings, her thoughts racing as to why Yakuza members would carry a rival gang's symbols. It made no sense. It felt like every time she searched for answers, she only came up with more questions.

With a frustrated sigh, she buried her head in her knees, letting the sounds of cars passing all around her numb her brain. The wind blew her blonde hair around her face and legs, and she peeked out from beneath the tangles to glimpse the tips of her sneakers.

How was it that she found herself here? In three days she found herself breaking half the rules she had set with Ayami. She was smoking again; she joined HOMRA and the Red King…

Rin could almost here her past self haughtily dismissing HOMRA to Ayami. They had been downtown when Ayami had first caught sight of the red clansmen. Rin remembers seeing Kousuke and Eric in an alleyway.

Ayami had pointed to the two of them when she saw one of their hands burst into pink and red flames. She had stared, open mouthed, and wanted so desperately to go over and ask if she could "touch their fire".

Rin had scoffed at the very idea. "Never in a million years. They're a street gang, Ayami." She had eyed them from across the street, muttering under breath. "HOMRA punks."

She had never imagined that six weeks later she would be lost and alone in the world, and would end up crawling to the Red King for protection and a home. Rin's throat suddenly felt raw and swollen as she tried to swallow down the tears and sobs that threatened to escape her.

She _missed _her sister. Desperately. Each day that went by was hard and painful, and she felt awful that her time spent with HOMRA was already lessening that pain. No one should replace her sister. She was never allowed to forget. God, what would Ayami say if she could see her right now, a member of the gang she had once openly insulted?

Rin punched the ground next to her in frustration, yelping when the jagged stones bit into her knuckles and sliced them open. She closed her eyes, cradling her injured hand to her, and if she tried hard enough she could hear Ayami's concerned voice.

"Onee-chan, don't cry!" She could hear that high-pitched voice like it was coming from right beside her. It felt so real, and Rin wished so hard that it were. She could practically feel her little sister kneeling next to her, petting her hair and staring at her with wide, blue eyes. "It'll be alright!"

Slowly, her sister's blue eyes bled into crimson, and Rin found herself thinking of Anna Kushina. The little HOMRA girl was so soft-spoken, and although she looked out of place amongst all these rough men, she somehow seemed to fit in. Yet, Rin wasn't sure if she was able to look the little girl in the face without cringing and thinking of Ayami. They were so different, yet so alike, and Rin fought with herself on whether she should embrace the girl or not. She thought of Anna's smile and the way the little girl had gazed up at Mikoto. Growing up with all these men, perhaps she could offer her some form of female support…even if she wasn't the best role model herself.

Rin glanced out at the horizon, noticing the thin strip of sunlight had now risen even higher. It was sunrise, and she still hadn't slept yet. The stiffness was starting to set in her body, and she took a moment to take inventory of her injuries. The cut from Saruhiko's sabre had clotted and dried, looking much worse than it actually was. The wound on her forearm must have opened again, noticing the darkening stain. Her shoulder ached from where Misaki's bat had hit her, and her knuckles continued to ooze blood from the under the scraped skin. She looked more than a little worse for wear, and all she wanted for in that moment was sleep.

Rin looked around at her surroundings, contemplating for a split second just curling up and sleeping where she was. It wasn't as if she hadn't done it before. But after glancing back out at the sun rising on the horizon, she pushed herself to her feet and began the slow walk back to the HOMRA bar.

For the first time in months, Rin had a bed, and there was no way in hell she was going to pass that up.

**Author's Note: **You guys have left such wonderful reviews! I really appreciate every one of them, especially those who keep coming back to review it. Makes me so happy! (And holy cow did I need those reviews after watching Episode 6! My heart hurt so much after that! *rolls over into ball*) Cannot wait for next week's episode! Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Bandaged and Bruised

**Author's Note: **You guys leave the most wonderful reviews! I can't tell you how much they motivate me to continue writing. Thank you so much, again. Keep letting me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 7: Bandaged and Bruised**

The HOMRA bar loomed ahead in front of her, and Rin nearly fainted with relief. Her hair hung in tangles around her shoulders, some sections matted with dried blood. With her bloody arm and shirt she was sure she looked positively terrifying to any passerby, but she had lost the will to care about twelve blocks back. The long walk had pushed her past the point of exhaustion, and now all she longed for was her cot on the third floor.

She reached for the handle to the front door, but her hand froze only a few inches away while a feeling of dread crept over her. There was no way Kusanagi would leave the front doors to his beloved bar unlocked.

Rin's clenched fist dropped to her side, and she turned sharply to face the street once more. She was so exhausted that she felt as if she could burst into tears out of frustration.

A trashcan tipped over in the alley to her right, and the crash, along with the cat that darted out from behind, startled her out of her dark mood. She peered into the alleyway, which was still shrouded in shadows despite the rising sun, and her eyes widened. She could just make out the dark outline of a side door leading into the back of the bar.

Pushing herself away from the front door, and nearly tripping over her own feet in the process, she hurried down the alley and threw herself at the door. She exhaled loudly with gratitude as the door swung open at her touch. Glancing back once more over her shoulder at the sunrise, she dragged herself through the threshold, and then pulled the door shut behind her until it latched with a soft click.

Rin took two steps into the empty bar, her footsteps sounding louder in the silence of the room. She glanced up at the clock that hung above the bar: 6:20 a.m. Despite not knowing them long or that well, she hardly expected any of the HOMRA boys to be up at such an ungodly hour.

Moving forward, she winced as her injured arm bumped into one of the tables, and couldn't contain the hiss of pain that escaped her lips. She glanced at the stairs to her right, which led to the first and second floors. All she wanted at that moment was to climb into her bed and sink into the covers for the next twelve hours or so. However, she turned away and limped across the bar to the first floor bathrooms to tend her wounds.

She closed the door as far as she could behind her without completely shutting it, not wanting to risk waking anyone from the noise. Turning back to the mirror, Rin cringed at the sight of her reflection. Making sure once more that no one was behind her, she pulled off her shirt to take a look at the bruise on her shoulder where Misaki's bat had clipped her. It was an angry purplish-red color, and grimaced at how swollen it had already become.

Focusing her attention on her other wounds, Rin was anxious to rinse the crusted blood from her body. She was grateful the tap water was warm, and began the process of rinsing the blood from her snarled hair and from the sabre wound near her shoulder. The water quickly turned a light shade of pink, and Rin panicked that she was going to stain the sink.

As she poured soap into the basin and began furiously scrubbing, a soft knock sounded at the door. Her eyes flew wide, and she snatched her shirt and pulled it to her chest just as Tatara cracked the door open.

"Tachiban- ah, erm, I'm sorry, I-I just…heard footsteps and… saw the light was on," The blonde haired man mumbled and averted his gaze, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Clutching her t-shirt tightly to her chest, she stuttered, "N-no, it's alright. I was j-just cleaning up." She was certain her face was bright crimson.

At her words, Tatara glanced up at her as if he was just taking her in for the first time. His brow furrowed when his gaze landed on all of her injuries on her right arm in particular. Rin glanced down and could see a dark stain had appeared once more on the bandage wrapped around her forearm, and she realized her gash must have ripped open again.

"Tachibana-san, would you like some help? I'm pretty good with doctoring up wounds." He smiled lightly at her. "I've had to take care of all of Misaki-san's skateboarding scrapes."

Her fingers tightened around her shirt, but she nodded, her eyes glued to the floor. Tatara stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and walked over to her. He clucked his tongue in concern, and Rin raised her gaze so that she could see his face. He was completely focused on the bruise on her shoulder, his gaze never wavering or skimming over her barely concealed chest. He looked up at her, causing Rin to glance away embarrassed, and gestured at her bruise. "May I?"

Rin nodded once more, seeming to have gone completely mute at being so close to a man with such little clothing.

She jumped a little when she felt his hands prod lightly at the area around the bruise, but making sure to never touch it. "We'll have to get some ice on that soon, or it's going to swell even more. Misaki-san forgets he's not hitting one of the guys," Tatara smiled lightly.

"It's fine," Rin shrugged under his fingers, frowning. "It doesn't matter if I'm not a guy. He shouldn't treat me any differently than any them."

Tatara cocked his head, studying her sullen expression for a moment, before turning his attention to the sabre wound at her shoulder. She had roughly scrubbed away most of the dried blood, but Tatara still seemed unsatisfied with her treatment. He reached over her shoulder, opening the medicine cabinet behind the mirror, and pulled out a small first aid kit. He grabbed some antiseptic cream and gently dabbed it on the wound.

While she still had her shirt pressed as tightly against her as she possibly could, Rin relaxed a fraction under his touch, appreciating the feeling of someone taking care of her for once.

After applying a Band-aid to her shoulder, Tatara unwrapped the bandages around her forearm…and Rin nearly fell over in shock.

The wound, which had been fairly deep to begin with, was already healed over at one end. Raw pink skin had sealed the wound shut near her wrist, but the deeper part of the cut near her elbow had cracked open slightly and was oozing blood. As Tatara began to wash the blood from the bandages, Rin stared open mouthed at her forearm.

There was no way a normal person could have healed a gash like that so fast. She jerked her head up to look at Tatara, who gave her a quizzical look. "Ne, Tachibana-san. Are you alright?"

"H-how did my arm heal so fast?"

Tatara smiled as he began to apply the antiseptic ointment. "Living under the Red King does have its perks. You can take a bit harder of a beating than others."

Rin stared at her arm and wiggled her fingers, just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She watched silently as Tatara applied her new bandages and gave her a gentle pat.

"There you go, good as new. I'll go get you a fresh t-shirt from your room," He smiled, turning to go. "Can't have you wearing that mess again."

Rin jumped off the sink. "E-eh, no wait! This will do fine-"

Tatara raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous, Tachibana-san! You don't want to get blood all over your sheets, do you?"

Rin dropped her gaze to the floor and mumbled, "I only have one more shirt, and I don't want to ruin it by sleeping in it."

Tatara frowned for a moment, lost in thought, and then smiled. "Wait here one moment!" He turned and strode out the door, calling back over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!" He returned within minutes with a t-shirt tucked under his arm. He handed it to her with a smile, then politely turned his back so she could put it on.

Rin appreciated it because she was blushing a furious shade of red. The shirt was twice as large as her, reaching the middle of her thighs, but smelled fresh and clean.

"Thank you, Totsuka-san," she murmured.

Tatara peeked over his shoulder to make sure she was decent, then waved her off and put a hand on the back of his neck. "It was nothing. We're just happy you're home safe."

Rin rubbed the hem of the shirt between her thumb and forefinger, and a puzzled expression crossed her face.

He must have noticed her expression because he gave a soft chuckle. "Tachibana-san, you're a part of HOMRA now, and whether you like it or not you're part of our family. It doesn't matter if you've been part of it since the beginning of if you stumbled in last night, being a part of Homura is a bond that runs deep the moment you are branded." He reached forward and patted her on the shoulder, bending over so he could look into her eyes. His brown eyes twinkled, and he said, "It's no rush, but you should learn to be comfortable with the rest of us. "

With that, he patted her on the head and nudged her towards the door. "Get some sleep, Tachibana-san."

She nodded and opened the door, but turned to look back at him over her shoulder. "Um, thank you again, Totsuka-san," she mumbled.

He smiled brightly in return. "Any time!"

As Rin made her way to the stairs, a small smile flitted across her face. He had never asked her why she had disappeared or why she had returned so early in the morning. He had simply accepted it, and was happy that she had simply returned at all. The thought made her feel warm inside, as if she was finally accepted amongst the group.

Truthfully, she was also glad he offered her a clean shirt. There was something about putting on fresh clothes that made her finally start to feel clean. Plus, there was something about it that smelled distinctly male, and she wrapped herself tightly in it. While it may have been too big, she appreciated the warmth it offered her.

When the stairs came into view, Rin groaned internally. Her body felt heavy with each step, and her arms felt twice as long. Her feet dragged, causing her to nearly trip as she climbed the staircase and required her to keep her eyes on the ground. She was so focused on her efforts that she didn't notice Mikoto leaning against the first floor railing until she was almost on top of him.

"M-Mikoto-san!" Startled, she halted two steps from the landing. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the King ever slept. He was wearing his usual white t-shirt and jeans, and Rin couldn't help but take every inch of him in.

He lazily looked down at her, exhaling a puff of smoke. He made no response, just simply closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest against the wall. Getting the feeling that he didn't wish to talk, Rin climbed the last two steps and moved to pass by him to head up the next set of stairs.

She was surprised to feel fingers slip into her palm and keep her from continuing forward. Glancing back, her eyes locked on her hand caught in his own, and then quickly moved up to look at his face. While his expression was unreadable, his eyes carefully examined the wounds on her arm. After a moment, his gaze moved to the shirt she was wearing, and Rin could feel her face heat up. His thumb rubbed delicate circles on the inside of her wrist, just below where Tatara had tied the knot to her bandages.

"Get some sleep," He murmured, letting her arm fall back to her side, and turned back towards the railing.

Rin swallowed hard and nodded, even though he was no longer looking, and climbed the last flight of stairs. Her face continued to burn as she climbed into her cot and under her covers. Her wrist, still warm from the touch of those calloused hands, was pressed against her cheek as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Author's Note:** Because there were so many of you who left such wonderful reviews, I decided I would write another chapter before I head home for Thanksgiving weekend. Thanks for being awesome! Please keep leaving your thoughts!

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

_Three Weeks Later_

It had been three weeks since Rin had found herself in the HOMRA bar bathroom being bandaged up by Tatara Totsuka, and she had taken his words to heart. Slowly but surely she had begun to relax around the HOMRA boys, allowing herself to tag along and participate with them in their daily activities. Shouhei and Tatara in particular she appeared to feel most comfortable around. Shouhei seemed determined to teach her how to throw a proper pitch for baseball, seeing as Misaki was the only decent pitcher in HOMRA and they needed a second for when they split into teams. Tatara, on the other hand, enjoyed Rin's company for whatever eccentric hobby he was obsessed with that week. His newest attempt was to learn how to play the guitar, even going so far as to try to teach her how to play. She failed miserably, but was content to listen to him practice on the couch every afternoon.

"Just you wait, Tachibana-san. I'll have a whole song written and I'll play it for everyone in the bar," He had grinned.

Misaki still seemed to butt heads with her, however. He continued to struggle with talking to girls, and instead thought arguing with Rin and pissing her off was the next best option. The two of them never failed to go a day without getting into some disagreement, usually ending with Rin thumping him on the head or Misaki storming out of the bar so he wouldn't hit her.

Everyone noticed a change in Rin's demeanor, although nobody said it out loud. She smiled a bit more and smoked a lot less. A few days after Tatara had cleaned her up in the bathroom, she had found a pile of new clothes placed on her cot in her room. No one had said anything when she came to a screeching halt at the railing, staring bright-eyed and open-mouthed down at them all. They had simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged her off, saying they had no idea what she was talking about.

Unable to put her gratitude into words, Rin had stayed up the entire next night scrubbing down Kusanagi's bar as best as she could until in sparkled in the morning sunlight, leaving only an unsigned note that read 'Thank You'.

Perhaps most surprising to everyone was Rin's sudden closeness to Anna. The very next day she had bent low to the little girl, asking her if she wanted to go buy some paints to paint pictures for Kusanagi's bar. Anna's face had lit up immediately and she nodded, grasping Rin's hand in her own.

The two had returned and sat themselves off at a table in the corner of the bar, painting for hours without speaking much. Anna had ended up painting a horse with wings, much to Rin's confusion. However, it seemed to bring a few smiles to the other members' faces, and Kusanagi had pinned it up on the board where Tatara kept his photos. Rin had painted a sunset over open water and had given it to Anna who, delighted, immediately hung it in her room.

The two often sat together on the couch while Rin read a book to her. Anna occasionally dragged Mikoto over and would sit between the two, her legs dangling off the couch as she listened with rapt attention to whichever story she had chosen that day.

It were moments like these that made most of the Homura boys realize Anna was still a girl who liked to do girly things, many of which they had no clue how to provide.

Which was why today Chitose watched in awe as Rin wove Anna's long hair into a French braid. Her hands deftly tugged and intertwined strands of hair, while Chitose bent over her shoulder and struggled to follow the pattern.

Rin cocked an eyebrow at him when his chin practically rested on her shoulder. "Want me to braid your hair next, Chitose-kun?"

Anna covered her mouth with her hand, and Chitose looked down. "Did you just laugh?"

Without looking up at him, Anna shook her head.

The brunette straightened and tossed his head back. "I could do that if I really wanted to," He stated haughtily, but a teasing look twinkled in his eyes.

She merely let out a bark of laughter and went back to braiding Anna's hair. A small smile danced on Rin's lips, and Chitose couldn't help but pat her affectionately on her head before sinking down next to her on the couch and closing his eyes. Rin went back to humming a quiet melody under breath as she finished braiding the last few strands of Anna's hair.

"Anna-chan, can you pass me the hair tie on the table in front of you?"

As Anna passed the hair band and a red ribbon back to Rin, she turned her head to look back at her. "Rin-chan, your song. What was it?"

"Hmm?" Rin replied absentmindedly, tying off the end of the braid. She gently turned Anna's head forward once more so she could tie the ribbon around the end. "It's just a melody my mother used to sing. I always hum it whenever I'm braiding hair."

"Like when you used to do Ayami's hair, right?" Anna asked.

Everyone seemed to freeze in the bar, and Rin's hands paused, the ribbon falling limp in her hand. She could feel Chitose's breathing still beside her, and didn't have to look up to know that all of the Homura members' eyes were on her.

Ayami was the one subject no one in HOMRA ever brought up. Not since Misaki had stumbled on a photo of the little girl and Rin had nearly thrown him from her room. They knew very little of Rin's deceased sister, only that she resembled Anna, and no one was daring enough to ask Rin for more information.

Anna seemed to realize what she had said, forgetting that she had discovered that information when she had read Rin's mind one afternoon. She turned to peek back at her. "Gomen," She said softly, her eyes were downcast.

Her apology seemed to shake Rin from her daze, and she gave Anna a tight smile in return. "It's alright," She murmured. "Yes, just like I used to with Ayami." She finished tying the bow into Anna's hair, and gave her a gentle pat on the head. "There you go, Anna-chan. All finished!"

Anna stood up, carefully smoothing down her Lolita dress before twirling around. She climbed up on the couch between Chitose and Rin to peer into the mirror above their heads, completely disregarding Kusanagi's rule about no shoes on the furniture. Rin smiled to herself as she heard the little girl's intake of breath, and glanced up in time to see her eyes wide with admiration.

As she climbed off the couch and dashed towards the bar where Mikoto was sitting, she turned and called, "Arigato, Rin-chan!"

Rin smiled in response, and then pushed herself to her feet. Her swift movement caused Chitose to crack an eye open. "Where are you off to so fast?"

Pulling her hair over one shoulder so she could quickly braid her own hair, Rin grinned down at him. "I knew it. You really did want me to braid your hair."

Chitose rolled his eyes and gave her leg a gentle nudge with his sneaker. She stumbled, laughing, and quickly finished up her braid before tossing it back over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit." She snatched her utility jacket off the arm of the sofa, giving the brunette a nudge back with her own sneaker. "If I'm not home tonight then you are free to hunt me down yourself," She called back sarcastically as she pushed through the front doors of the bar, waving once in farewell.

With a sigh, the brunette pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the bar. Anna sat on a stool next to Mikoto, swinging her legs as she played with the end of her braid. He pulled up a seat on the other side of her, and glanced back at the entrance to the bar with a frown.

"That's the fourth time she's snuck off this week."

Kusanagi looked over their heads at the doors as well. "I noticed that too," He said quietly, sparing a glance at his King.

Mikoto leaned back on his chair, one arm resting across the back. He frowned, and his gaze traveled over to Anna. With one hand, he reached out and gently picked up her braid in his hand. His thumb ran over the intricate design, and he stared at it a moment before placing it back down to rest across her shoulder.

"Follow her."

* * *

Rin pulled up the hood on her utility jacket, hoping the dark green color would help her blend with the shadows. For the past two weeks she had been sneaking back to the Niaka's warehouse, hoping to glean some information – _any _information – regarding Takashi Yamaken. What he was doing, when was he doing it, when he would be visiting the warehouse again, anything that would help her.

Which was why her heart had leapt into her throat when she caught wind of something last week. She had been spying high in the rafters of the warehouse, hidden amongst some old machinery that had been put into storage. Two men who patrolled the perimeters – a new addition since she had been spotted escaping – had snuck off for a cigarette only a few feet from where she had been hiding. She hadn't been able to make out everything they said clearly, but the man's last lines had given her hope.

"Well Takashi-san seems fed up with it. Looks like he'll be bringing him in next week for questioning."

Rin had sat frozen for what seemed like forever after they left, her heart thumping loudly against her rib cage and her hands curling into fists.

This was it. Unforgiving. Cold. Detached. This time she would get what she came for. Because now that she was a member of HOMRA _she could take them. _

Rin darted towards the familiar machinery parked at the side of the building. She hoisted herself up onto it, following the same path she had used before. While the window had been boarded up, Rin had managed to find a new way in through a skylight near the back of the warehouse. It was a bit riskier, she had to make sure the coast was clear at least three times before entering and exiting, but it worked well enough and wasn't carefully patrolled.

Lowering herself through the skylight, she dropped to the floor with a small thud and prayed no one had heard her. In her anticipation, she was getting reckless.

_Get your head in the game, Rin._

She gave herself a slight shake, then slowly began to maneuver her way across the rafters, making sure to place her feet in the exact spots she knew were safe and silent. She could hear raised voices from the spaces below, which grew clearer as she got closer.

"P-Please, I had told you… I'd get you your money. I promised, I-"

"It's been three weeks, Awashi."

The sound a well-placed blow echoed in the room, and the first voice yelped in pain. It sounded panicked and desperate, and Rin edged closer so she could make out what was going on. "I-I know, I just needed a little more time-"

A man was sitting in a straight-back wooden chair in the middle of the warehouse floor. One eye was beginning to swell, and his lip had split and was dripping blood. His dark hair was plastered to his scalp with sweat, and his good eye darted frantically back and forth.

Rin's heart sank in disappointment at the sight of the man standing in front of him. His brown hair was far too light, much lighter than Takashi's, and she sighed in disappointment as she scouted the rest of the room. The dark-haired man was nowhere in sight, so she turned her attention back to the light haired man cleaning his glasses.

After placing them back on his face, the man strode forward, rolling up the sleeves to his crisp, white button-down. "We have contacted you two times before this now, and Takashi is very displeased with your lack of cooperation. It's rather rude to ask to borrow something of our and then never give it back, wouldn't you say?"

The man in the chair stayed silent, shaking in fear. His hands were clenched tightly on the edge of the chair, as if he was ready to dash for the door at any opportune moment.

"Well we have tried to play fair with you, Awashi, but you have given Takashi-san no other choice," The light haired man sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned his head and nodded to one of his men, who disappeared for a moment, and Rin could just make out the tattoo etched on the side of his neck. The familiar design caused her hands to clench into fists. When the henchman returned, both Rin and the poor victim in the chair could barely contain their horror.

Bound and gagged, frightened and crying, two people were forced to kneel opposite of the man in the chair. The first, a middle-aged woman who looked to be his wife, had tears streaming from her eyes and was shouting herself hoarse through the gag. Her eyes never left his.

It was the second person that made Rin rise up from where she was hiding in the rafters. The young girl, shaking like a leaf, had her eyes wide with fear. Her whimpering was almost drowned out by her mother's voice, but Rin could just hear it and it made her sick to her stomach. She blanched as the brown haired man placed a gun to the back of the young girl's head.

"As compensation, we will be taking something of yours. Takashi-san has given you the option to choose," The man said simply.

Rin wasn't even sure the father had heard the man's words, he was crying and begging so hard. His eyes pleaded with the man, and all he could say repeatedly was, "No, no, no…"

Rin had had enough. While the man she had come for was not there, these men were sick. She would not turn her back on this family, not on that little girl.

Without hesitation, Rin launched herself over the railing, her jacket flapping in the wind as the ground rushed up to meet her. She landed on her hands and knees in the center of the room, her head tucked low into her chest. Some strands of hair had fallen loose from her braid and hung loose in front of her face.

Sparks crackled around her sneakers and flames slowly began to envelope her as she pushed herself to her feet. The man's gun still hadn't moved from its place against the back of the little girl's head, and Rin's eyes narrowed in anger.

Guns were drawn immediately, and one of the lackeys stepped forward. "Who the fuck is this bitch?"

"Well, you certainly are not ones who I came here for," Rin stated conversationally, her eyes glinting with malice in the dimly lit room. She tossed her head back and the men caught a glimpse of the sadistic smile that crossed her face.

"The fuck? Honda-san, what should-"

Rin's flames flared out, sending a heat wave across the room. She dropped her head so that her bangs fell once more across her face, casting her face in shadow. The little girl's whimper carried across the room, and Rin's fists clenched tighter.

In a low voice, she growled out, "But you're all gonna burn nonetheless."


	9. Chapter 9: Consumed

**Author's Note: **I absolutely love that you all are so interested in Rin, SO here you get to find out a little back-story about her sister, Ayami. Let me know what you think! Also, if anyone feels like following my project k tumblr feel free. Tumblr tends to tide me over until the next episode of K comes out: .com.

**Chapter 9: Consumed**

The sound of the safety being released on the gun seemed to echo in the room, and Rin's eyes locked with the little girl's for a moment. She stared into those watering grey eyes, overwhelmed by the protective feelings that were rising up inside her. The barrel was pressed against the base of the child's skull, and the man's grip never wavered. He stared at Rin, challenging her with his eyes; daring her to find out who would be faster.

It seemed that both of them were feeling over confident that day.

Without warning, Rin dashed forward as fast as she could, throwing her entire body weight into the man's side. He was a lot more solid than he looked, and slamming into him felt as if she were throwing herself at a cement truck. However, he stumbled back from the force of her blow, and for a split second Rin allowed herself a tiny smile of victory.

But as the two of them tumbled backwards, Rin's heart sank as the explosive sound of a bullet being released from its chamber sounded behind her. As if in slow motion, Rin turned her head in time to see the little girl's form slump forward onto the ground, her dark hair fanning out around her. Rin had less than a second to process the scene, but she didn't need any more time to know what had happened. She had seen it before, and once again she had been powerless to stop it.

Bright blue eyes and white-blonde hair flashed in front of her eyes, and for a moment Rin felt the loss of her sister all over again. Her eyes widened as the raw pain burned through her body like acid, but she swallowed down those thoughts until her mind was wiped completely blank.

A strange stillness seemed to fill her in those few seconds, and her body seemed to move of its own accord. Using their momentum as they fell, Rin twisted herself so that she could slam the man's face down onto the floor. The force of her blow caused his nose to break as it connected solidly with the concrete, spurting blood, and in those few seconds her hand snaked out to snatch the gun from his loose grip. She tucked it into the waistband of her jeans without a second thought. It served no purpose to her, not today.

Grasping the back of his head by his hair, she raised the man's bloody face before smashing it back down against the concrete. A second sickening crunch sounded and the man let out a moan of pain, but Rin could no longer hear him. It was as if the world around her had become muffled. Red tinted the corners of her vision as she smashed his face one last time into the ground before climbing off of him, her sneakers speckled with droplets of blood.

The whole scene had taken, at most, a few seconds, and distantly Rin recognized the sound of guns being drawn and pointed at her. Another image of a little blonde haired girl in a blue dress flashed across her vision, this time much clearer, and a strange sense of detachment seemed to settle over her. Flames crackled around her body, distorting her vision and illuminating everything in a pinkish glow, but Rin no longer saw the warehouse in front of her.

_Long blonde hair whipped in the wind in front of her. Her sister's' hand had a firm grasp on her wrist, yanking Rin down until she was stumbling half-bent over behind her. _

"_Ayami," She laughed, only sounding slightly exasperated. "We still have some time before the train leaves, no need to rush!"_

"_Hurry up, onee-san!" A high-pitched giggle fluttered back to her, and Rin couldn't help but smile at her sister's excitement. It had been a while since she had made enough money to take the two of them on a trip._

Rin's leg hooked underneath one of the warehouse men's, yanking his foot out from underneath him. Her hand was on his face in an instant. His screams were muffled, but in the back of her mind she could recognize the fear in his eyes as he stared wildly into her cold unseeing ones. His fingernails clawed at her hand, raking deep tracks into her skin, but her fingers never twitched. Rin's hand ignited, the man's face held tightly in her grasp. Flames swelled around him as his skin began to bubble and crack beneath her fingers, his screams of agony echoing in the room.

_Rin felt Ayami's fingers slip from her own as the little girl dashed impatiently ahead, too full of energy to wait for her lazy sister. Her light blue sundress twirled around her as she up the hill to the train station. Businessmen and women who had just exited the previous train dodged and sidestepped the little girl, some smiling at her energy, some grumbling. _

_As her small form began to disappear amongst the many pedestrians, Rin called out sharply, "Not too far, Ayami!" She picked up her pace as she saw white blonde hair scurry over the crest of the hill and disappeared from her view._

Heat burned through her veins and pulsated with every breath she took as if the fire that surrounded her had a mind and life of its own. Rin moved as if she was no longer completely in control of her body, and, truthfully, she couldn't find it in her to care. This feeling of invincibility, of destruction, of pure raw power, _this_ was what she had been missing.

And as her hand gripped another man's throat, a strange feeling of satisfaction settled over her. She was going to enjoy watching them all burn.

_The sound of gunshots and screams rose up from over the hill, and a swarm of people began spill over the crest, crying in terror. Rin's heart leapt into her throat as she tried to push her way through the panicked crowd, but it was like trying to push back an avalanche. Darting into the street, she sprinted up the hill as cars swerved around her, desperately trying to escape._

"_Ayami!" She screamed, trying to be heard over the roaring noise of the crowds. Tears pricked at her eyes as she searched frantically for any sign of her eight-year old sister. "Ayami!"_

_Rin pushed her way through the terrified people towards the station. She could just make out the top of one of trains ahead, and knew that Ayami had to be somewhere close by. The gunshots had stopped, and the sound of tires squealing could be heard on the street ahead of her. _

_A dark blue van with a strange design painted on the side of it peeled out, and Rin threw herself to the side in order to avoid being hit. She turned back and caught a glimpse of a dark haired man with glasses loading a new magazine clip into his handgun. Rin etched every detail of the man into her brain, vaguely hoping the police would find it useful._

_She turned back towards the station, which was littered with people. Wounded pedestrians lay crouched and crying in pain on the ground while a few brave souls tried to tend to them until the paramedics arrived. Rin's panic rose when there was no sign of child in a light blue sundress._

Rin was bent over panting, with her hands on her knees. She tried to take deep breaths through her nose to calm her heartbeat, but the fire seemed to race through her, wanting to consume more. She felt as if she had run five miles; she could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage. Rin lashed out without thinking, no longer seeing the enemy she was fighting.

_Blood pooled around Ayami's small form as Rin dropped to her knees, uncaring as the wetness stained her knees. Her hands shook as she reached for her sister, whose eyes were already glassy and unseeing, and pulled her into her lap. Her head flopped lifelessly as Rin cradled her in her arms, and Rin felt as if she had swallowed glass._

_She had found her behind one of the parked cars that had been riddled with bullets, two of which had managed to pierce her sister's flesh and silence her forever. Her blonde hair had covered half of her face, but Rin had recognized it immediately._

"_No." The word seemed tear itself from her lips as she moaned repeatedly, "No, no, no." Tears spilled from her eyes and her nose began to run, but Rin couldn't find it in herself to care. She looked up wildly around her as the paramedics began to arrive, screaming for someone, _anyone, _to help her sister. She heard footsteps begin to run in her direction, and turned back to rock her sister in her arms, pushing her tangled hair away from her face and pressing her cheek against her own._

She could still hear her sister's laughter in her ears, and the intensity of her pain made her flames glow brighter and hotter. Faintly, as if she were underwater, Rin could hear someone call her name, and she faltered for a second.

_The news had said it was the worst gang conflict in the past decade, stating that over sixty people had been injured in the drive-by shooting, and that the death toll had reached up to fifteen known Yakuza gang members and forty innocent bystanders. _

_Rin had wondered if she was selfish for only caring about one of them._

"Tachibana-san!"

Rin faltered once more, blinking in the warehouse. She looked at her feet at the charred remains of one of the warehouse lackeys, and stared unfeelingly down at the stranger. Shadows danced across her face from her flickering flames. It slowly began to register that someone had called her name, and, slowly, she turned towards the entrance.

The doors of the warehouse were flung wide enough that Rin could make out the sunset on the horizon. Dark figures were silhouetted in the entrance, and one of them called out her name again. A small part of her tried to remember where she knew that voice, but the desire to burn the whole building down was so overwhelming that she didn't care. She could do it too. Rin knew she had the power.

"Shit," The same voice said. "She's losing herself in it."

Another voice cut sharply, "Mikoto. She'll burn down the entire building, herself included."

Cautiously, the group moved forward into the warehouse, staring at the destruction around them.

Mikoto kept his eyes locked on the teenage girl in front of him. She looked like vengeful angel sent to burn this building and everything inside to the ground. He watched as she took a step forward, swaying slightly.

"Tachibana-san," Misaki said again softly, and Mikoto looked over to see the boy crouched near frightened family whom had taken refuge huddling against each other during Rin's rage. "You're scaring her," He said warily, gesturing to the little girl curled against her mother's chest.

While his words bounced off her with no effect, the sight of the little girl being alive and well, with only a minor flesh wound from the bullet, seemed to click somewhere in the back of her mind. Suddenly her world seemed to snap back into focus, and she could finally see the destruction around her.

She wanted it to stop; she wanted it to be _over_, but she couldn't seem to control herself any more. The more she tried to contain the fire, the more she felt like she was trying to hold back a volcano inside her that threatened to erupt once more. Rin wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to hold it all in and keep it from exploding. She felt impossibly full and hot, and began to break out into a sweat.

Mikoto could see her eyes widen and her body begin to shake. As her arms wrapped around herself, he knew exactly what was happening to her. He'd lived through it before.

Striding forward, he grasped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him so that he could see her face.

"Jesus, her eyes…" Kusanagi murmured.

Rin's pupils had dilated to the point where only a thin ring of her iris was visible. Her eyes were wild and apologetic as she stared up at him, and he brushed away the tear stains on her cheeks with the pads of his thumb.

Without losing eye contact, Mikoto slowly began to drain away some of the energy built up inside her. It seeped into him as hot and fluid as magma. As his aura grew brighter, hers dimmed until her flames fizzled out completely. For a moment, she swayed on the spot like a drunkard before her knees gave out from underneath her.

Mikoto caught her before she collapsed, passing out from exhaustion. He picked her up with ease. Her body was warm, too warm, and was shaking like a leaf. Even in her unconscious state her teeth chattered as if she had been doused in a bucket of ice.

Kusanagi turned to the family huddled on the floor. "Now would be the time you should get out."

The three of them hurried to their feet, the father hoisting the little girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He gave her a gentle pat on the head, but his eyes remained locked on Rin, who lay limp in Mikoto's arms. Her hair hung like a blonde sheet, spilling over his forearms and dangling a foot from the ground. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. Unsure as to whether or not he should thank her or run from this terrifying creature while she was still unconscious, he finally took his wife's hand a hurried out past the other members of Homura.

"Mikoto-san," Misaki called, looking around at the warehouse and the charred remains of the members of Niaka. "What should we do with all this?"

Mikoto turned and started walking towards the door, Kusanagi in his wake. He closed his eyes for a moment as he walked past the young commander.

"Burn it."


	10. Chapter 10: The Shirt

**Author's Note: **You wonderful, wonderful reviewers. I just want to hug you all. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter! Family emergency came up so I've been a little out of touch with the world for the past few days, but I'm back now and ready to write! This one is a little bit shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer!

**Chapter 10: The Shirt**

Rin felt like hell.

Every inch of her felt heavy, as if her bones were made of lead. She woke with a burning fever and covered in sweat, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin. However, Rin felt as if she had been doused in a bucket of ice. She shivered under her covers, trying to bury herself in them to find warmth. Simply turning her head seemed to sap all of her strength. With a groan, she rolled over to face away from the window, and, for a moment, her heart leapt into her throat.

Hidden partly in shadow, Rin could just make out the shape of a person in a chair only a few feet from the head of her bed. As her heartbeat slowed and she let her eyes adjust in the moonlight, Rin could finally begin to make out a familiar shade of chestnut hair and a set of headphones.

Misaki was sitting in a straight back chair with his head tilted back. With his eyes closed he looked as if he was sleeping, but she could make out the slight bobbing of his head signaling he was simply enjoying his music.

As soon as she shifted, his eyes snapped open and locked on her. Yanking his headphones down to his neck, he leaned forward. His eyes were filled with concern as he hovered next to her.

"Hey, y'alright?"

Rin was about to open her mouth, but a chill ran through her entire body and her teeth began to chatter.

"J-j-just c-cold," she shivered.

As if without thinking, Misaki reached forward and placed the back of his hand over her forehead.

"You've still got that fever," he murmured.

Summoning as much energy as she could, Rin pushed herself up into a sitting position. The thin strap of her tank top slipped down her shoulder, but she didn't have enough energy to care. The blush spreading over Misaki's cheeks, as well as his averted gaze, went unnoticed.

Pulling the blankets up to her chin in an attempt to keep herself warm, Rin asked, "Eh, what happened?"

Still unable to directly look at her with his blush still in place, Misaki spoke to her blankets. "We followed you to the warehouse."

At Rin's surprised look, Misaki scoffed, "What, did you think nobody noticed you sneaking off every evening?"

Rin frowned at her bedspread, ignoring his tone. Flashes of men burning beneath her fingertips played in her mind as if she were rewinding an old videotape, and yet she barely remembered committing such gruesome acts. She bit into the inside of her cheek to mask the look of horror that was threatening to slip onto her face.

"You had already burned the men inside, but you were already long gone," Misaki spoke quietly. He looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he was struggling to find the right words to say. "You're not the first to lose yourself in it – we've all struggled with it from time to time – but Mikoto-san had to extinguish you before burnt yourself up." Scratching his head, Misaki finally looked her in the face. "You didn't even seem like you recognized us. Where the hell were you?"

Rin didn't move as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She remembered why she had felt completely detached from her crimes. The sound of the gunshot and Ayami's face clouded her mind, and Rin's blood seemed to turn to ice.

"I'm cold…" she whispered.

Ignoring his question and his proximity, Rin pushed her covers back and slid her legs over the edge of her bed. Pushing herself off, she managed to take three unsteady steps towards the dresser where her clothes were kept before she her knees began to wobble. Rin heard a chair scrape back, and felt Misaki's arms catch her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Oh hell," she mumbled. Her arms shook from all the energy it had taken to get her this far, but Misaki's firm grip around her waist made her grit her teeth and stretch out her hand once more to snatch the first piece of clothing off her dresser top before finally crumpling into his arms.

Rin was so ashamed and humiliated at how weak she felt, that she couldn't even look up at him to offer her thanks. This was much to his relief, however, since Misaki felt as if his entire face has flushed red. After realizing the state of her dress and the fact that he could feel her bare skin beneath his fingertips, Misaki was blushing so hard that the even the tips of his ears were tinged crimson.

"_What the hell are you doing_?" Misaki spluttered as he tried to help her back to her bed. Rin was being rather uncooperative about the whole thing, however. Half shamefully clinging to him, half pushing herself away as if she were fine, their slow progress was only adding to his annoyance.

"I _said _I was was cold," Rin growled, her patience wearing thin as she began to break out in a sweat from her effort. She was dizzy and cold, and this argument was just as exhausting as her attempt at walking. Practically falling into her bed, she pulled the shirt over her shoulders, sinking into its welcoming warmth. It was the same shirt that Tatara had given her weeks ago, and she purposefully "forgot" to return it to him.

At Misaki's silence, she glanced up at him to see he was staring at her with the most peculiar expression on his face.

"Why are you wearing Mikoto-san's shirt?"

Rin froze. When she didn't respond, Misaki simply frowned and looked away.

Resting her head against the wall, she closed her eyes. "I feel so tired, but I just can't fall asleep."

"Maybe you shouldn't go walking around when you're feeling sick," Misaki snapped back.

Rin cracked an eye. "You know, you don't have to keep me company here. I didn't ask for it, and I am perfectly fine with you leaving," She retorted.

Growling in frustration, Misaki pushed his headphones back onto his ears and closed his eyes, ignoring her.

Rin crossed her arms and let out a huff before closing her own in an attempt to fall back asleep. However, sleep did not seem to come to her, and after a moment of silence her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you listening to?"

His response was automatic, and only added to her bad mood. "You wouldn't like it." However, he passed his headphones over without another complaint. It was some hip-hop band that was completely unknown to her, but she wouldn't say she hated it.

"It's not bad," She said, passing his headphones back.

Misaki held up his hand and shook his head. "Keep 'em for now. I've been listening to it all night."

Rin paused, and after a moment she scooted over to the far side of her bed. Misaki frowned in confusion at what she was doing, but his eyebrows shot into his hair when she patted the spot next to her.

"C'mon. We'll share them."

With wide eyes, Misaki stuttered, "H-how can we share them? They aren't earbuds! They're not meant to be shared!"

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "I can hear it perfectly fine if it rested on your shoulder," she replied, speaking slowly as if she were talking to a small child. "Speaking of which, you really should turn your volume down. You're gonna go deaf, Yata-san."

"I can't sit in the same b-bed as a girl," Misaki stammered, stumbling over his words at the mere thought. "Especially someone in your…condition," He added as his face flushed as red as a tomato.

"You're such a wimp," Rin sighed, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sure enough, Misaki begrudgingly rose from his chair and climbed in next to her, making sure to keep his legs and feet above the covers that she was snuggled under. After placing the headphones on his shoulder, Rin leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence as Misaki's mp3 player shuffled through song after song. Rin's shaking and shivers faded after some time, and both of their breathing became more relaxed. It caught Misaki by surprise when he felt something solid and heavy slide down to rest against his shoulder, and he looked down to see Rin lying against his side fast asleep. Her damp hair was plastered against her neck and the side of her cheek from sweat, and he pushed it off to let it breathe. Her eyes fluttered at his touch for a moment, but her breathing remained even as she dreamt.

Misaki's eyes drifted to the baggy shirt she was wearing, and he couldn't help but wonder how on earth she had come by wearing Mikoto's clothes. A thousand scenarios seemed to flit through his head at once, most of them sewn with a small seed of jealousy he didn't even know he had, but after a few seconds he leaned his head back to close his eyes as well.

Because despite Rin wearing the Red King's shirt, Misaki was fairly certain that he was the first guy to lie in her bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

**Chapter 11: Family**

It's at least three days before Rin is well enough to attempt leaving her bed on her own, and another two days more before she felt like her old self again. She had complained non-stop about how embarrassing it was to have to have one of the members of HOMRA half-walk, half-carry her to the bathroom, and stubbornly refused Kusanagi's advice about remaining in bed for the rest of the week.

After a long hot shower, Rin tried her best to make herself look presentable for the rest of the clan. She was still embarrassed that they had seen her in her sweaty and sick state, and was happy to finally have the energy to make an effort with her appearance. As she pulled on a plain button down shirt and a pair of black leggings she hadn't worn yet, Rin glanced at the white t-shirt folded neatly at the edge of her dresser. Tatara had washed some of her clothes while she had been asleep, and she had been surprised to find Mikoto's shirt return to her room. There was no way she was going to return it on her own.

Tossing her long hair over shoulders, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs to the ground floor. Glancing around, Rin could see that the bar was rather crowded this evening, but not with any customers. Almost all of HOMRA's members were milling about the bar, laughing and chattering away as they traded stories. She could see most of the group gathered around Misaki and Tatara, the former who was trying to teach the latter how to do a particular trick on a skateboard. Mikoto and Kusanagi were at the bar, speaking in hushed voices, while Anna sat next to them with a glass of milk.

"Ah, Rin-chan. Nice to see you up and about."

Rin leaned over the railing and gave a small smile at the redhead below. "It's been a while since I've seen you two around here."

Kousuke shrugged, "School's been rough. We always have a lot of exams towards the end of November. Eric's been staying over at my parent's with me while I study."

A small pang of jealousy ripped through Rin for a second before fading. School, studying, they were all things she had accepted a long time ago that she did not have time for. Not when she had had Ayami to take care of. She was happy Kousuke was able to find that balance in his life. Really, she was.

Her eyes flicked to the blonde hunched by his shoulder, and their gazes met for a second. The corners of her lips quirked up, and despite saying nothing in greeting, she could see a flash of a smile when he ducked his head.

Rin had met Eric a week or so after she had first joined HOMRA, and she remembered how he had looked at her with the strangest expression. While they spoke rather little to each other - him often off with Fujishima, and Rin often off gathering information about Takashi and Niaka – there was a strange feeling of understanding between the two, as if Eric had found the closest thing to a kindred spirit to him in HOMRA. Despite both being taken off the streets and fed by the Red King, it was still easy for them to recognize the signs; the hollow dips around their collarbones, the dark circles that still persisted, their surly and distrustful attitudes, the haunted looks that passed occasionally across their eyes.

"Tachibana-san, you really shouldn't be up and walking around yet."

Izumo had spotted her, and she rolled her eyes at his admonishment.

"Honestly, Kusanagi-san, I'm fine. Besides, I can't stand the thought of sitting alone and eating soup in my room once more."

Misaki barked from where he was standing next to Tatara, "Oi, I don't want to have to carry you up two flights of stairs just because you suddenly decide to pass out-"

"The only thing that is draining me at the moment is your _constant yapping_, Yata-san" Rin snapped back.

Eric made a noise of amusement, and she could have sworn she heard something like "Chihuahua" under his breath.

Misaki made a 'tch' of annoyance, and turned back to where Tatara was trying to perform a trick on his board. Rin watched contentedly from her seat at the bottom of the stairs, placing her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hand. As Tatara tried to copy Misaki's moves, the board skidded out from underneath him.

A few chuckles rose up from the group, and Misaki cried, "Ah, Mr. Totsuka, you suck! You did it all wrong. You need to go bam! Then flip."

Tatara simply looked puzzled by this explanation. "What? I can't understand what you're saying, Yata."

Misaki grinned. "Give me that." He slid the board under his feet and gracefully executed the trick, flipping the board beneath him before rolling to a stop in front of Tatara. The older man's mouth hung open in astonishment.

"_Cut it out, you guys!"_ Kusanagi shouted from behind the bar, making the younger boys flinch. "Play with your skateboard outside!"

Misaki grinned sheepishly back under the bartender's glare, but ignored the older man's words and turned back to Tatara. "Okay, Mr. Totsuka, stomp on this end hard." He bent over on his knees while Tatara climbed onto the board, placing a hand to steady himself on Misaki's beanie and causing it to slip over Misaki's eyes. The sight made Rin break out into a fit of muffled giggles, as she continued to listen to Misaki give directions. "Stomp it hard!"

Rin glanced over to see Kusanagi return to his conversation with Mikoto, continuing to keep a close eye on the boys a few feet away. She turned back to watch as Tatara struggled.

"Like this?"

"No, not sideways! Back and forth! Stomp hard on the back like this-"

"I got it, don't worry!"

"Ready…go!"

Within seconds, Tatara had slipped off the board with barely enough time to catch his footing.

Misaki couldn't contain his laughter. "Ah, you really suck at this, Totsuka-san!"

"Look who's talking, Yata! You suck at Sevens!" Tatara snapped back, frustrated he was unable to master Misaki's skateboard. Rin looked up in interest at Tatara's tone, having rarely heard him get angry in any situation.

Misaki looked taken aback for a moment. "Ah? What about you, Totsuka-san? That's what happens when a guy who likes old-dude hobbies like bonsai wants to learn how to skateboard!" He said, pointing a finger at HOMRA's third.

And just like that, Tatara's bad mood was gone. Smiling to himself, he replied, "I enjoy trying lots of different things. Which reminds me… I bought an old style movie camera!"

"Just take videos with your phone."

"It just isn't the same," Tatara said, his voice growing excited at the very thought of his newest hobby. "I've been shooting a lot of clips. I'll show them to you sometime!"

Sliding off her stool next to Mikoto, Anna pattered over to him until she stood right in front of Tatara. He glanced down as she grasped his jacket in her small hands, giving a gentle tug.

"Your song," She said softly. "Aren't you going to sing?"

At her words, Tatara practically melted. "Anna's such a good kid. Did you hear that? There's a young lady here whose heart's been captivated by one of my hobbies!" He said dramatically.

"You're making too big a deal out of it…" Misaki muttered, but Tatara ignored him.

Grabbing his guitar from where he kept it behind the bar, Tatara sat back and began to strum the first few chords. Rin smiled from her spot by the stairs, not wishing to draw any attention if she chanced moving closer. She closed her eyes as she listened to Tatara's song begin to start, impressed by how much he had improved over the past few weeks.

"_At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day, that's where we met; you and I. Those good old days when we fooled around and laughter together…"_

Rin opened her eyes once more, and was shocked by the strangeness of the scene in front of her. The HOMRA boys, whom were usually so rowdy and untamed, were calm and peaceful as they let Tatara's song wash over them. Dewa even had his eyes closed, smiling softly to himself, and Rin could barely take her eyes off of Anna, whom was staring wide-eyed up at Tatara. Even Kusanagi paused his cleaning to enjoy the brief moment of peace in the bar, and Rin could see how Mikoto's eyes softened when they settled on his vassal.

Something inside Rin seemed to unclench a fraction, and she allowed herself to feel the warmth radiating from her new family in front her. She wished, just for a minute, that their lives could stay like this, and Rin carefully filed away every detail of this moment so that she would never forget it. Tatara's eyes opened, and for a few seconds locked on her. He smiled as he continued to sing, and Rin returned it with a soft one of her own.

As the last few chords of the song faded a way, the younger HOMRA boys let out a whooping cheer.

"Ah, Totsuka-san, that was awesome-"

"I didn't know you played so well-"

"Hey, Totsuka, you'll have to teach me when you have the time-"

Tatara smiled and laughed them off, placing his guitar back behind the bar. As the other members dispersed, easily distracted by Misaki's newest challenge to Rikio saying that he couldn't pull off a simple ollie, Rin walked up to Tatara.

"Totsuka-san," She said happily. "You did it! It sounded wonderful!"

The light haired man placed a hand behind his head, smiling. "Eh? You think so?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "I hadn't known you'd gotten so good! You must have practiced more than just in the afternoon."

Tatara opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Chitose throwing his arms around both of their shoulders. Pulling them close, he shouted, "To Totsuka-san! Drinks all around-"

"_Not a chance in hell." _Kusanagi thundered dangerously, silencing the cheer that rose up at the suggestion.

Chitose quelled under his gaze, but Shouhei was brave enough to pipe up from behind them. "I don't know, that _does_ sounds fun."

Growing bolder from his clansman's response, Chitose said, "Yeah! It's been a while since we've all managed to get together and had time to go out. C'mon, Kusanagi-san? King?" He looked up hopefully at the two leaders while the rest of the clan drew closer. Rin cocked her head to the side to look up at Mikoto, who took a long drag from his cigarette as he stared up at the ceiling of the bar. After a moment, he shrugged, and Kusanagi sighed and relented.

"Alright fine, but you _go out _to another bar. I can't have y'all robbing me of all my liquor." The last of his sentence was drowned out by the whoops that rose up around him, and Rin could see him crack a smile at their enthusiasm.

Misaki called from the back, "Totsuka-san, Mikoto-san, you'll be coming out with us too tonight, right?"

"Hai, hai, Yata-san," Tatara waved his hands while Mikoto ducked his head in response, causing the commander's eyes to light up and his fist to punch the air. As the boys scurried around the bar searching for sneakers and jackets, Rin could hear Tatara murmur happily to himself. "It's been a while since we've all celebrated just being together."

* * *

Moda's bar was just as shabby and rundown as the last time Rin had passed it on the way to the Yakuza bust. The woman who had been working behind the bar that night was not there, instead replaced but a rather large man with an impressive goatee, but it was just as crowded as she remembered. Rin could hear the music from two blocks away, and there were a few stragglers lingering near the entrance.

Chitose practically sprinted in, dragging Dewa by his coat sleeve. Shouhei threw his arm around Rin and Bandou's necks as they followed Misaki and Rikio into the bar, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

As the ducked through the entrance, Mikoto and Tatara on their heels, Chitose called over, "Rin-chan, you ready to get your first taste of alcohol?"

Rin averted her gaze and said quietly, "S'not exactly my first time…"

But Chitose was no longer listening. Almost immediately upon entering the bar he had spotted a tall brunette with her friend, and was already stealing their attention. Bandou and Shouhei, however, glanced questioningly down at her as they claimed seats at the bar while Mikoto and Tatara grabbed some stools a few spaces down. Bandou ordered up a round of drinks, picking something fruity and colorful for Rin.

"Eh? But don't you still have three more weeks til your 20th birthday? You're not exactly legal yet." Not that Moda's cared. The bartenders and patrons were familiar enough with the tattooed clan members that they served without questioning.

Rin squirmed under their gazes. "Eh, well, I sort of-, well I often-… Let's just say it was a while back, but yeah, not my first time." She answered vaguely, not wishing to spoil the good mood with tales of her lying drunk in doorways and alleyways, drowning her grief with booze. "Anyway, besides Anna, that still means Yata is the baby of the group. Hopefully he can handle his liquor," She quipped teasingly, changing the subject while the drinks were passed around.

Misaki heard his name from where he and Rikio were standing farther down, and he barked back, "Fuck off, Tachibana." Rin grinned and raised her glass in response.

Truth be told, she was rather wary as she looked at the drink Bandou had ordered for her. It was a bright blue-ish green with a ring of sugar around the top, and looked positively toxic. Taking a tentative sip, Rin was surprised at how sweet and fruity it tasted, and was unable to detect the alcohol that laced it. She had grown accustomed to the burning sensation and the numbness that followed when she had previously drank, but _this…_this was absolutely delicious.

She sucked it down quickly, much to the surprise of those around her, and ordered up something a little stronger. While she appreciated the sweetness, it wasn't really her style.

Soon enough, the other HOMRA boys were crowded around the bar where Rin and the other two were sitting, laughing and hanging off each other as they stared down at the line of shots Chitose had ordered up for the clan. Clinking all of their glasses together, they downed their shots before slamming them carelessly back on the counter top and ordering another round.

Rin watched as the bartender poured, entranced by the clear liquid sliding into each glass until it spilled over the rim. Her face was starting to feel hot and her head a little fuzzy, and Rin couldn't help but think that Izumo was a much better bartender than this fool.

"Yeah, well why don't you head on back to HOMRA, then?" The bartender grumbled, but shoved the shot glass at her nonetheless. Rin looked up surprised and confused while the men around her practically fell over from laughing, and blushed furiously when she realized she must have said her thoughts out loud.

Rin felt a hand snake out and latch around her wrist, pulling her out of her chair. It took her a few more seconds than it should have to focus, but she soon recognized the mop of brown hair in front of her dragging her from the bar.

"Chitose…" She whined, wondering why he was dragging her from her comfy seat at the bar.

He flashed her a bright smile, then twirled her around a moment before pulling her back til she was flush against him. Looking up at him from where she rested against his chest, Rin gave him a questioning look.

"C'mon, Tachibana-san," he laughed. "Pretty girl like you can't spend her whole night at the bar. Dance with me!"

Rin's face heated up, and this time she was sure it wasn't due to the alcohol. "I, uh, don't dance. Ever."

Chitose ignored her protests, spinning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. Rin was fairly certain her face looked like a tomato, and she hid her embarrassed face from the men staring openly at them.

"Chitose," She stuttered. "These men are staring at us…"

"Ah, simply jealous, Tachibana-san," He smirked.

Chitose continued to dance with the ever-so reluctant Rin until she finally began to loosen up and laugh. He smiled as she began to forget her nervousness, spinning her around so that her hair flowed out like a curtain around them. Whenever a stranger gathered up enough courage to approach the two of them to talk to her, Chitose would simply spin her in the opposite direction, giving him enough time to growl something vicious at the stranger before composing himself in time for Rin to twirl back into his arms.

Rin moved through the bar completely oblivious to the attention she was receiving. One brave soul decided to approach her after she scooted up onto a stool next to Mikoto, even going so far as to buy her next drink. She thanked him profusely, blind to his actual intentions, which was why she was surprised when he disappeared just as quickly as he arrived. Rin hadn't noticed the way Mikoto's arm had come to rest on the back of her chair, or how two of HOMRA's members had appeared like ghosts behind her to glare at the unwelcome stranger. Turning back to her drink, Rin didn't notice how her family had circled their wagons tighter around her.

After her last drink, Rin waved the bartender off. She knew her limit, and wasn't willing to push it any further. Instead, she leaned back on her chair to try to stop the room from slanting and glanced around the bar at the rest of her comrades. They were all at various stages of drunkenness, which made her chuckle under her breath.

Misaki looked absolutely _wasted. _ He clung to Rikio like a lifeline to keep him standing, and the larger boy had an arm under his armpit to keep him upright. Chitose was, once again, the center of attention with a group of girls. He had dragged Dewa along with him, and the dark haired man seemed to be enjoying chatting with the lovely blonde next to him. Even Shouhei had a girl clinging to his arm, although Rin couldn't tell from where she sat where his mouth ended and hers began. She spotted Kousuke and Eric in a dark corner with two women, both of whom were practically leeching onto the boys in front of them. Kousuke looked as if he were trying to encourage his friend to flirt back, but the blonde appeared to be positively bored out of his mind.

She glanced to her right where Mikoto and Tatara sat, both with drinks in front of them but still looking perfectly composed. She dazedly watched the smoke rise from Mikoto's cigarette, spellbound at how it curled and faded into the air.

Realizing she looked and felt like a complete drunk, and also not wishing to make a fool of herself in front of her King, she scrambled off her seat and headed towards the entrance to get some air and clear her head.

Unsurprisingly, she felt someone following her through the crowd of people and then out the door, catching her by the back of her shirt when she stumbled. What she hadn't expected was for it to be the one person she was trying to get away from, and to see him lean against the neon sign opposite her, lighting up another cigarette. Seeing Rin's eyes lock on the cigarette in his hand, Mikoto sighed and offered her one of his own.

She looked surprised for a moment, but graciously accepted it. Flicking her nail so a spark ignited the tip, she took a deep drag and inhaled the welcoming taste.

"I swore I would quit," She muttered, her words slurring only slightly.

Mikoto said nothing, but Rin could see the corner of his lips tilt upwards, and he blew out a breath as if amused at the very thought.

They stood together silently, listening to the sounds of the others inside. Rin peeked through the doorway to catch sight of Misaki passed out on the bar. Rikio looked as if he was going to try to pick him up, but after stumbling into barstool, Tatara shooed him away and tossed the sleeping teenager over his own back instead.

"Looks about time to head back," Rin coughed, accidentally choking on the smoke. She tossed her butt to the ground, squishing it out with the heel of her boot as Tatara pushed through the door with an unconscious Misaki on his back.

Rin looped her arm through Bandou's, one of the few in the group not bringing back another female, and said, "Didn't I say he wouldn't be able to handle his liquor?"

Bandou just placed a gentle arm around her waist to keep her steady and laughed.

By the time they all stumbled through the doors of HOMRA, they were all exhausted. Izumo, still awake and checking over his inventory, – Rin swore he never left that damn bar – tried to shush them as best as he could, but Chitose and his girls made enough noise on their way up to his room that Anna appeared bleary-eyed at the first floor railing, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced curiously at the threesome's retreating backs before peering down at the floor below.

"Anna-chan," Rin scolded gently as she made her way to the couch. "You should go back to sleep. It's too late for you to be up."

Yawning, the little girl ignored her comment and pattered down the stairs in her nightdress, climbing onto the couch to sit beside to her. Resting her head against Rin's arm, she asked softly, "Mikoto?"

"Hmm?" Rin hummed distractedly; sleep tugging at her eyelids. "Ah, he's just finishing up outside."

The other members of HOMRA were slowly making their way up the stairs. Rikio was doing his best to help Tatara haul Misaki up the stairs, but in the end was just getting in the way. Kousuke and Eric headed up to Eric's room, which had seemed so empty since the two of them had been gone for a while. Rin could hear Eric grumbling as he shoved a blanket and a pillow at Kousuke from one of the closets for him to sleep on. The various members called back garbled goodnights as they headed to their rooms, some with their new "friends" still clinging to their arms.

Rin placed her head in her hands, blinking and breathing deeply until the room stopped spinning. Izumo came out from behind the bar and placed a glass of water in front of her.

"Drink."

Rin obediently grabbed the glass, gulping down the cool liquid. Izumo leaned against the side of the couch, watching her carefully.

"Kusanagi-san," Rin said quietly. "How long have you known Mikoto-san?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Longer that it seems." When Rin glanced up at him questioningly, he chuckled. "Ah, if I were to tell you, it would mean I'd have to admit I'm getting old."

She frowned and mumbled, "Kusanagi-san isn't old…" Which made him smile.

"I'll go get you an aspirin, Tachibana-san," He said kindly, patting her gently on the head as he walked past. "Anna, you should be in bed." His voice was stern as he eyed the little girl, who snuggled further into Rin's shoulder to wait for Mikoto.

Rin nodded her thanks before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She could feel Anna's small hands playing with the tips of the strands of her hair before she drifted off to sleep.

When Izumo returned, he paused for a moment at the scene in front of him. Rin had fallen asleep, as he had expected, on the couch, and had slid down the back of the sofa until she was lying completely horizontal with her head near Anna's lap. The little girl looked just as tired as she played with Rin's long hair, attempting to braid it how Rin had her own done before. She glanced up at the sound of the bar's front doors closing and locking.

"Anna, you should be sleeping."

She slipped off the couch, careful not to wake Rin, and pattered past Mikoto to the stairs. He watched her climb them the entire way before heading towards the couch where Rin was curled. With his hands in his pockets, he stared down at her sleeping form for a moment before carefully seating himself in Anna's vacant seat. He lightly picked up the strands of hair that the little girl had attempted to weave together, and paused for a moment as he stared at it before gently untangling it without waking her. His clouded eyes scanned her once more as if looking for something. Not finding it, Mikoto quietly shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. It was large enough that it covered most of her body, and Izumo could see Rin curl deeper into its warmth from where he stood.

When his King lit another cigarette and leaned his head back, Izumo came out from the shadows of the back room. Mikoto's eye cracked open, nodding at his friend in recognition, before closing them once more without a word.

Izumo headed to the stairs, knowing his bar and their newest member were safe under the watchful gaze of their King.

**Author's Note (sorry it's super long): **Alright, I know everyone is either Team Misaki or Team Mikoto, but I won't tell you which way this story will swing until later in the story so everyone just bear with me if the chapter isn't for character you want. I have it allllllll planned out (for the most part). Second, I hope you all are starting to feel how HOMRA is finally starting to bond with Rin, and really trying to show they care about her and watch out for her. My guy friends tend to get just as overprotective over me when we got to the bar, just as the HOMRA boys do for Rin.

Anyway, BIG THANK YOU to all of the reviews. I love hearing my phone 'ping' letting me know of a review! It's finals week here at Uni, and yet here I am writing this chapter because you guys motivate me! Thanks so much for the love and support! I made sure this one was extra long to make up for my last one, and also because I might not be able to update again for at least a week or so until exams are half done. Although… I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, so I may be updating it later this week.

**Also**, in your reviews (or simply message me) I was wondering if I could get all of your opinions on something. I'm debating pushing this up to an M-rating because I have a little smutty scene written, but I'm not sure if I should post it up later or not. This is for a later chapter in the story, but I want to get an idea of what my readers are comfortable with in advance. So I'm taking a poll: Do you wish to have a sex scene or not? I will not be offended either way (just state your answer kindly).


	12. Chapter 12: Repercussions

**Chapter 12: Repercussions**

Tatara yawned as he walked out of the bathroom towards the stairs, shaking a few loose droplets of water from his damp hair. HOMRA was still quiet, despite the day almost verging on noon. He was certain most of the members would start to roll out of bed in the next half hour or so, and the silence in the bar would be long gone.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tatara let out a noise of surprise when he felt something small brush past him. Glancing behind him, he caught sight of Rin climbing the next set of stairs to the second floor. Her hair was completely mussed on one side, although it looked as if she tried to comb it down with her hands, and Tatara could see that her cheeks were tinged a faint pink. She glanced down at him, and upon seeing the smile creeping on his face at her bed head, growled menacingly, "Not a word, Totsuka-san."

He held up his hands in defeat, unable to keep the amused look off his face, and continued down the stairs to the bar. Izumo glanced up at his arrival, a smirk on the older man's face as well. His eyes flicked to the couch for a second, and Tatara followed his gaze to see a familiar leather jacket folded there neatly. Surprised, Tatara turned back only to see the bartender raise an eyebrow and give a small chuckle before disappearing into the kitchen,

The sounds of doors opening and mumbled greetings sounded from the floors above. A rather large thud, followed by some laughter and angry swearing came from his and Misaki's room, and Tatara looked up in time to see Chitose and Shouhei come laughing down the stairs.

"_Goddamnit, Chitose, I will fucking kill you-"_ The shouting was abruptly cut off as their door slammed shut once more.

"Ah, Misaki never has handled his hangovers well," Shouhei managed to say in between his bouts of laughter.

The rest of HOMRA slowly began to make their way down the stairs, many of which were bleary-eyed and irritable. Misaki literally came out of his room with bared teeth, his beanie sitting lopsided on his head as he grumbled under his breath. Bandou appeared at the railing looking just as exhausted as the rest of his comrades, and let out a yawn as he descended the stairs.

"Ne, Chitose, where are the ladies you came home with?" He asked in a tired voice, glancing back up at the stairs to the second floor as if expecting to see the two women to appear.

"Eh?" The brunette leaned back casually against his barstool, a slight smirk on his face as he lit up a cigarette. "Ah, they left earlier this morning."

"Well let's hope neither of _them_ were assassin strains…" Dewa grumbled beside him, grunting when he received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Misaki, who had thrown himself onto the couch with a huff, barked, "Oi, Kusanagi-san, what's for lunch?"

"How should I know, Yata-san? Tatara's the one who'd apparently decided to take up cooking." Izumo called from the back room, causing Misaki to grumble under his breath and rub his temples.

Tatara, however, stood up in excitement. "Ah, that's right! Tachibana-san and I were going to try to make dinner for tonight!"

"Totsuka-san, you really do have old-man hobbies. First Sevens, then bonsai; now it's that weird old camera of yours and cooking. " Misaki muttered.

Ignoring the commander's words, Tatara climbed the stairs to the second floor and burst into Rin's room.

"Tachibana-san!"

A towel hit him square in the face.

"What the _hell_, Totsuka-san," Rin shrieked as Tatara peeled the towel off his face. His cheerful mood remained unaffected, despite her balled fists and bright red face. "I could have been _naked_!"

"Yes, well you weren't-"

He indicated to her jeans and t-shirt, but she cut him off with a stern look. "Not the point. You guys just- ugh, nevermind... What is it?"

Tatara tossed the towel back at her, which she caught deftly with one hand. She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue as she went back to towel-drying her hair. Clapping his hands together, he asked, "Are you still interested in cooking dinner?"

Rin glanced at him from the mirror on her dresser. "Of course! I don't back down on a challenge. I told you, I'd help with dinner if you would help me make my birthday cupcake recipe in a couple weeks." Rin threw her shoulders back proudly and tossed him a grin. "Anna and I can't celebrate without them."

"Right, we'll have to pick up some supplies. Kusanagi's kitchen is rather, well, empty." Tatara said with a laugh. "We can grab the ingredient for the cupcakes as well when we're there."

Rin simply nodded and smiled before returning her attention back to her hair. As Tatara turned to head out of her room, Rin called out to him, "Uh, Totsuka-san, are you sure Kusanagi-san is okay with us taking over his kitchen? Seems a little out of character for him."

"Hai, hai," Tatara waved her off with a smile. "Kusanagi-san's never been that talented in the kitchen. Anyway, I'll go see if King and Anna want to join us too. She'll probably want to pick out some frosting, and we'll need the help carrying all this home."

"Wha-? Ah, wait, Totsu-"

Rin looked as if she wanted to protest, but Tatara ducked out of her room before she could utter another word. He made his way back down to the first floor landing, knocking on the door to his immediate right. After a few seconds, it cracked open.

"Ohayou, Anna," Tatara greeted. "Are you busy?" The little girl shook her head once, her eyes wide as they stared up at the older man, so Tatara continued. "Would you like come with Tachibana-san and I to do some shopping? We're going to try to make something in the kitchen for dinner tonight!"

Anna's eyes widened and her breath hitched for a moment in excitement at the thought. She nodded and then turned slightly to look over her shoulder.

"Mikoto?"

Tatara nudged the door open a little wider and leaned lightly against the frame. "Ah, King, you're welcome to join us."

The Red King looked so relaxed lying across the couch that Tatara almost felt bad for disturbing him. His arms were bent behind his head, and one of his legs dangled off the side of the sofa. Mikoto peered at the two of them from the corner of his eye. Catching sight of Anna's face, he let out a sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position; his elbows rested on his knees while his amber eyes locked on the little girl. After a few seconds, he seemed to soften around the edges and closed his eyes. Pushing himself to his feet, Mikoto strolled lazily to the door, his head bent and his hands in his pocket. When he reached Anna's side, a small smile graced her face and she latched onto the hem of his shirt.

* * *

"Hmm, we will need some carrots, onions, cabbage – oh, Kamamoto will not be happy about that – garlic... eh, what else am I forgetting?"

Tatara scanned his list of ingredients, trying to decipher the quick notes he had written about which supplies Izumo already had in the kitchen. He frowned in concentration as he walked, unable to remember if they needed five or six chicken breasts for the recipe.

Suddenly, the collar of his shirt dug into his windpipe as Tatara felt himself jerk backwards.

"Wha-?"

Surprised, his eyes traveled up the length of the arm that had a hold on him, and all of a sudden Tatara found himself looking into the stern gaze of Mikoto Suoh.

"King?"

The redhead let go of the other's shirt and turned away as he began to walk forward. "Baka…watch where you're walking."

Taking a second to look around him, Tatara realized they had reached a cross walk at a busy intersection, and that Mikoto had just held him back from walking into the street. He turned back around to say something, but his words stuck in his throat as he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

Rin had leaned over and murmured to Anna to take her hand as they crossed the street while she checked to make sure there were no distracted drivers heading their way. Tatara watched as the little girl immediately grasped Rin's hand, holding on tightly, and how Rin kept a close eye to keep pedestrians from bumping into her. At the same time, Anna reached out to clasp the hem of Mikoto's shirt in her little fist, causing the redhead to glance down at her touch.

As the three of the made their way across the busy intersection, Tatara couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight. They almost looked like a little famil-

"Oi, Totsuka-san! Will you hurry up? I don't want to have carry all these groceries by myself," Rin called, rubbing her temple and snapping Tatara from his daze. It appeared Misaki wasn't the only one with a short-temper when hungover.

By the time they returned from their shopping in the early evening, those of the HOMRA boys that hadn't abandoned the bar in search of food were ravenous and complained incessantly about how Izumo had nothing to serve them but bar peanuts. When Rin mentioned that her and Tatara had plans to make Yakisoba, the groceries were instantly lifted from their arms and the two of them were practically herded into the kitchen.

Rin and Tatara set to work on the preparation: cubing the chicken, chopping the garlic, cabbage, and carrots, slicing the onion, and preparing the stir-fry. As Tatara began cooking the noodles in a separate pot, Rin flicked through one of the cooking magazines she had grabbed at the store. He didn't mind that she was distracted. It was rather enjoyable for him to glance up and see her sitting on the counter scanning the magazine for new recipes to try. Her eyes would light up whenever she spotted something that sounded particularly delicious, and she would make sure show him until he commented on it.

"Oh, oh! Totsuka-san! We should try this one next! Steamed clams with butter and sake…"

"Tachibana-san, have you ever even tried cooking with clams?"

Rin didn't even look up from the recipe, her eyes hungrily devouring all the information. "No, but I'm sure we could figure it out together."

Tatara smiled. He had never pictured Rin getting so excited over cooking, but, then again, he supposed she hadn't had much money or the opportunity to enjoy it so much in the past.

"Tachibana-san," He asked tentatively. "What did you cook when you lived with Ayami? Did you have someone feeding you?"

Rin shook her head. "No, we didn't." Her eyes remained glued to the page, but Tatara could see that she was no longer absorbing any information. She shrugged, "Just a lot of soup –miso and ginger, stuff like that – and rice. We managed fine."

Tatara nodded his head but said nothing in response. After a few seconds, Rin piped up about another recipe she wished to try – chicken katsu – which successfully changed the subject. Looking up, as if just remembering she was supposed to be in charge of the chicken in the stir-fry, she jumped off the counter.

"Gomen, Totsuka-san!" She cried, hurrying over to take over his spot. Glancing down at the chicken, she mumbled to herself, "I think it's almost-"

"Oi, are you two done yet?"

Misaki appeared at the kitchen entrance, leaning against the doorframe with a sullen look on his face.

Barely sparing him a glance, Rin waved him inside. "Yata-san, come over here. I need you to try this."

Startled, Misaki paused for a moment before tentatively crossing the kitchen to stand in front of her. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets while watched as she spooned a bit of chicken and carrots and then held it in front of him. Her eyes were bright and encouraging.

"Open up."

He leaned back awkwardly at her proximity while a blush began to work its way onto his face, but after a few seconds hesitantly opened his mouth. She watched as his lips closed around the spoon, but Misaki had to look away from her expectant gaze. Suddenly, it began to register that he was tasting food, _good food, _and he looked over his shoulder at Tatara.

"Totsuka-san, this is really good!"

Tatara nodded his head at Rin and said, "Tachibana's hard work paid off."

Misaki looked back down at the smaller teen, whose eyes were alight with happiness at hearing such praise. He opened his mouth in hopes of forming some sort of compliment when the front door to HOMRA banged open with a loud crash. Forgetting about the food for a moment, the three hurried out into the bar only to have the smiles slip from their faces.

Chitose was leaning against the door of the bar, half-supporting half-carrying a bloodied Dewa. Rushing forward, Misaki hooked Dewa's other arm around his neck and helped Chitose carry him the rest of the way inside.

"Found him in alley right next to Mizutani. I was only inside for maybe 20 minutes, waiting for our order," Chitose grunted as they hauled him to the couch. The rest of HOMRA shifted into defensive mode, locking the doors to the bar and circling their wounded member.

"What the fuck happened?" Shouhei asked, kneeling next to their injured comrade.

A dark look crossed Chitose's face, and for a split second Rin saw his eyes flick to her. "Fucking Niaka. Saw it on the back of their jackets as they took off. "

A ringing began in Rin's ears, as she stood motionless in the middle of the bar, and she could feel Izumo and Tatara's eyes pass over her. Niaka. This was _her_ fault. Had she really expected that her actions would be overlooked? That there would be no repercussions for killing at least ten of their men?

Of course she had.

"C'mon, get him upstairs."

"Grab the first aid kit while you're at it."

"Someone better go tell Mikoto-san about this-"

The bar floor began to clear out. Chitose and Bandou both took the bleeding Dewa off the couch, while Izumo grabbed the first aid kit from the back room. Misaki snatched his bat and skateboard from behind the bar, and took off out the doors with a snarl. Shouhei and Kamamoto followed hot on his heels, and a few seconds later Rin heard the sound of the motorcycle engine roaring to life. She took a few steps to follow them, but Tatara grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let them handle this, Tachibana-san," He said softly, his gaze averted.

Izumo called down from the first floor landing sounding distracted and frustrated. "Just…wait, Tachibana. Sit at the bar or something with Totsuka 'til we figure this out."

She shrugged out from under Tatara's touch, her hands balled so tightly into fists from their words that her arms shook. She could hear him sigh behind her, and waited for him to turn around. As his footsteps began to fade, Rin turned to watch his back retreat into the kitchen. The moment he was out of sight, she turned sharply on her heel towards the bar. Dewa's swollen, blackened eye and split lip flashed across her vision. It was _her_ fault he was suffering; there was no denying it.

Without thinking, Rin gave a sharp kick to wooden bar, ignoring the protests from the back of her mind warning her of Izumo's wrath. Her shoulders drooped as she laid her head against the cool wood, the guilt welling up quickly inside of her. Everyone else seemed to be doing something to help, and all she could manage was to sit here in silence.

At that though, Rin raised her head from the bar top to stare at the rows and rows of liquor on Izumo's shelves. Glancing at the door to the kitchen and seeing no sign of Tatara, Rin snuck behind the counter. She bypassed the rows of hard alcohol, instead skipping to the cooler stocked with beers from all over Japan. Snatching two of them, she ducked out the side door and into the alleyway hoping that she hadn't been heard.

Rin was actually disgusted with herself. While the rest of HOMRA actually _did_ something about Dewa, she was too busy thinking of herself. And drinking again? Good lord, she thought she had moved past this point months ago, and yet here she was back to her old ways again. Was she really that pathetically selfish?

How disappointing.

Lighting up a cigarette, Rin popped the top of the first bottle open, letting the liquid pour straight down her throat. She had always hated the taste of beer, but she was confident these wouldn't be quite as missed by Izumo.

The sound of the side door opening caused her to glance up at her newest companion, but upon seeing him she turned back to cigarette with a derisive smirk.

"Come to scold me, Totsuka-san?"

The light haired man shook his head and crouched down next to her. "What's the matter, Tachibana-san?"

Rin threw him an 'are you serious?' look. "I don't handle stress well," She said dryly, making sure to blow the smoke away from Tatara's face. "Just be happy I didn't grab something stronger. This won't do much anyway."

"Ah, Tachibana-san, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to us. We all come into HOMRA knowing the dangers. You should have seen how bad Bandou got banged up after Shouhei joined."

Rin had heard once before about when Shouhei went after some gang members for taking some girl, and how Bandou had followed and took a beating with him.

"I'll admit I had some ulterior motives when I first joined…" She sighed, taking another sip of her beer. "Still do, in all honesty." She turned to look Tatara directly in the eye. "I _have_ to get the man who killed my sister, but," She paused and looked away; trying to find the words she wanted to say. "But I really do want to do some good around here. Being a part of HOMRA, it's given me, I don't know… something I want to protect and take care of." Rin met his gaze once more, a sad look in her eyes as she said sardonically, "What a bang up job I've done of that, right?"

Tatara cocked his head. "You did a fine job saving that little girl and her family."

"Yeah, well, no good deed goes unpunished, I guess…" Rin mumbled, scuffing the heel of her sneaker against the pavement.

The two of them were quiet for some time as Rin polished off her first bottle. She paused after she opened the second, staring at it with a troubled look on her face.

"I used to drink a lot after Ayami died."

Tatara didn't move; he simply waited.

"I just felt so…sad, all the time. It never really went away." She continued to stare at the bottle, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "It was awful."

Tatara watched as she put down her cigarette, snubbing it out against the pavement. Her frown deepened.

"I suppose this was just familiar to me," She said, indicating to the beer. She seemed to be arguing with herself, and Tatara could see her bite the inside of her cheek. After another pause, her expression changed and Rin began to push herself to her feet. She kicked the empty bottle to the side of the alley, but grabbed the full one as she stood. Tatara rose to his feet as well.

"Guess I can't rely on this any more." The corner of Rin's mouth was tilted upward, and Tatara felt her press the bottle into his hand. "No use wasting Kusanagi-san's good beer though, eh?" She gave his arm a gentle squeeze in thanks as she headed out the alleyway.

Turning around to watch her retreating back, Tatara called, "Oi, Tachibana-san, where are you going?"

"To find Yata-san," She called back, waving once without turning around. "We'll get those bastards, Totsuka-san!" Tatara watched as she jogged out the alleyway until her blonde hair swished around the corner and out of sight.

"I hope I don't have to leave the bar open every time," A quiet voice remarked from the side entrance.

Tatara glanced back over his shoulder, his brown eyes disapproving as he looked back at Izumo. "Was drinking really the best way to get her to open up?"

Izumo held out his hand for the beer bottle, which Tatara passed over without question. Taking a sip, he replied, "Did you have a better idea? We can't have her bottling her anger up again so soon, and I know you saw the same thing I did when she heard the news."

At Tatara's silence, Izumo added wryly, "Although, I sort of expected you to get her to open up _before_ she stole my booze."

The younger man smiled at this. "Well, like you said, she's not exactly willing to share."

**(Ridiculously Long) Author's Note: **Sorry you guys had to wait so long for the next chapter! Finals are killer, and I'm kind of stuck in a writer's block at the moment. (I really struggled with this chapter for some reason…) Hopefully you all got the gist of what I was trying to write – how this was less about Rin's story and more about simply getting her to open up a bit more with the group and show that she cares about them. Tatara seems like the type to really care about a person's history and getting them to show their feelings, even if they don't actually want to themselves. Anyway, I might rewrite this again because I'm a little unsatisfied. We will see. I technically should be studying, so it might be a while before that happens.

Thank you once again for your reviews, and also to those of you who kindly let me know how you felt about a possible M-rated chapter in the future. It won't be happening for some chapters, but I'm happy to know in advance that most of my readers are comfortable with it. I will be putting up a cautionary warning note in the previous chapter before it comes, as well as making note of it at the beginning when I post it so that my underage readers/those uncomfortable will skip ahead.

I want to specifically thank my reviewer cyborgSprite for coining the term Mikorin and Yatarin because they just roll off the tongue and make me smile. To anyone who enjoys reading Project [K] OC stories and (gets sick and tired of waiting for me to update), mikotohs has a phenomenal one titled "Burn it Down", which I recommend everyone checking out. She's _super_ talented. I also have been getting a few messages asking me if it was all right for people to draw Rin, and the answer is: _of course. _ I'm totally ok with it as long as just send me a message letting me know that you are doing so (and then you let me see the finished project). Truth be told, it's super flattering as an author to hear that, and since I am incredibly untalented at drawing I'd love to see her drawn to her full potential. I always wished I could draw scenes from the story... If you need a specific description, just PM me and I'll do my best!

But really, thank you to each and every one of you who takes the time to review this, as well as to all of you who follow or favorite it. Means the world. Feel free to follow my tumblr as well: **projectkanime**. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season!

Hugs and Kisses,  
K


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Long story short, I officially finished finals (made the Dean's list!) and am now home for Christmas, so hopefully updates will come a bit more frequently now! For those of you who follow my tumblr, you would have read how I had some difficulty getting home during Winter Storm Draco (Malfoy), which only added to the delay, along with general holiday chaos, and heading to the north woods for a week where wifi is practically unheard of. Thanks for being so patient! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews or feel free to PM me! I hope it turned out well, since I'm still grieving from the last episode of [K]…Wishing you all a happy new year!

**Chapter 13: Choices**

The streets were quiet tonight; most of the stores had already closed up for the evening, making it quite easy to hear the soft sound of footsteps and the baseball bat clanging against the pavement every few feet.

Since the incident between the Niaka and Dewa, HOMRA had been on high alert, patrolling the streets every night in pairs for any sign of the gang. Despite their clansman's wounds already beginning to heal, the mere sight of him wincing as he walked down the stairs or the bruises that had not quite faded from his cheeks still set many of the members on edge. Rin seemed to take it the hardest, although Izumo hadn't noticed any liquor missing from his cabinets as of late. She was the first to leave the bar – even before Yata – and was the last to return home from patrol. Misaki often heard her heavy footsteps climbing the stairs long after the other members had returned home.

Which was why he had chosen to pair up with her for patrol tonight, although neither of them had spoken much since HOMRA's front doors had swung shut behind them.

He was about to open his mouth to say something – _anything, _really - when Rin suddenly stopped short, her gaze locked on something on the parallel street at the end of the alley to their right. She squinted for a moment, trying to focus, then glanced back at Misaki. The redhead frowned for a moment and opened his mouth once more, a question on the tip of his tongue, but Rin brought a finger to her lips to silence him. He caught sight of the sharp gleam in her eyes and the way the corner of her mouth curved upward as she stared down the dark alley.

"Tachiban-"

"Niaka." She cut him off swiftly, not even sparing him a glance. "I recognize this one."

Misaki gritted his teeth, rage already beginning to pump through his veins at the thought of getting one of those Niaka punks within three feet of his bat. There would be no holding back, not this time.

Rin took a step closer, cocking her head as she observed the scene at the end of the alley. Misaki was just barely able to catch sight of a car and two men from where he stood. After a moment, she turned back to look at him.

"It's our lucky night, Yata-san. C'mon, we can follow them if we hurry." Reaching behind her, she tugged the dark green hood of her utility jacket over her head, casting her face into shadow before ducking swiftly into the alleyway and disappearing into the darkness.

The redhead untucked his skateboard from under his armpit, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. Just as he placed a foot on the board, a familiar dark chuckle caught his attention, and Misaki spun on his heel to locate the source.

"_Saru…"_ He growled, baring his teeth. His hair stood on end as his eyes scanned the street behind him. Misaki was vaguely aware of Rin's disappearing figure as she continued towards their first target, oblivious to the looming confrontation behind her.

Another chuckle sounded to his left - much closer this time – and Misaki jerked around with a glare. The blue-haired man in front of him gazed unflinchingly back, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Ah, _Misaki, _are you out here to keep a leash on HOMRA's newest-" He paused for a moment, glancing over at Rin's retreating back and giving a small snort of amusement. "- clansman_?"_

At this, Misaki's hands balled into fists. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Saruhiko's eyes hardened and he turned sharply back to face the redhead. "Did you really think SCEPTER 4 wasn't going to keep an eye on the Red Clan after your last little _stunt_?" He practically spit out the last word, his eyes narrowed at the small girl off a short distance away.

"The fuck are you talking about, Monkey?"

Misaki's words seemed to snap Saruhiko back to reality, reeling in his temper and replacing it with a lazy smirk. His glasses flashed in the sunlight as he recited in a bored voice, "The Fourth and Blue King, Munakata Reisi, Captain of SCEPTER 4, would like to declare to HOMRA's vanguard words of caution and notify them that any more incidents such as those down by the wharf would be unwise and dealt with severely by SCEPTER 4 agents due to articles eighty-four and-"

Misaki called over, interrupting the taller man's declaration, "Oi, Saru, are you threatening me?"

Saruhiko pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking at his former comrade. "The Blue King knows that building didn't simply catch fire. Keep your new pet in line, _Misaki."_

"Don't," The redhead growled in a deadly voice, pointing his bat at him. "Call me that. And Tachibana's not a 'pet'."

Misaki watched as Saru's eyes slid back to the alleyway, Rin's utility jacket just barely visible. Sparks danced around her feet, as if flint rocks were struck underneath, igniting each footstep.

"If you can't keep her in line, _Misaki_, SCEPTER 4 will step in."

The shorter teen wasn't concerned with the sabre at his opponent's hip. His sharp eyes had caught sight of the sharp daggers that glinted at Saruhiko's wrist, and how Saru's eyes had slid back to him, a manic gleam flashing in their depths.

Without thinking, Misaki swung his bat down, capturing Saru's attention immediately. The blue-haired teen dodged the blow and the bat struck the pavement with a metallic clang. Misaki wasted no time swinging his bat once more, this time connecting solidly with Saru's outstretched forearm. However, Misaki wasn't fast enough to dodge the sharp jab at his shoulder blade, sending him stumbling backwards over his heels.

Saruhiko let out a chuckle, knowing his taunts would only rile the redhead more. "_Misaki_, you've gone soft on us all."

He danced away from another one of Misaki's attacks, chuckling at Misaki's snarl of fury. Deep down, it pleased him that he could still claim Misaki's attention, confident that his companion had been pushed from Misaki's mind.

However, Saru had underestimated the commotion they were causing, which alerted the two men at the end of the alley as well as the blonde teen who had been lurking mostly out of sight. Unfortunately, all surprise was lost now, and flames quickly licked up the sides of Rin's legs. She dashed to the edge of the alley, hell-bent on pinning at least _one_ of them down.

At the sound of a loud, old engine roaring to life, as well as Rin harsly calling his name, Misaki spared a glance down the alley and managed to glimpse the two men piling into car as quickly as they could. His gaze slid to the right, catching sight of Rin's face which was twisted with indecision as she glanced back and forth between the two ends of the alley, debating her choices of whether to abandon her comrade and follow the Niaka members or to lose their target's trail, their only lead towards finding their newest location, and turn back to help. She stared for a moment longer at the disappearing taillights of the car, her body poised and ready to speed off after it, but then bit her cheek and looked back down the opposite end of the alley, locking on him.

Misaki must have paused a minute too long. He watched as Rin's eyes widened, distantly amazed that he could see them shining brightly despite the dim lighting, while another voice snarled in his ear.

"Why do you _always_ look away? Look at _me_, Misaki!"

He didn't even have time to turn back before his vision went black.

* * *

Misaki awoke to something soft tickling his nose. His face felt warm, and he inhaled the scent of something distinctly floral. As he cracked his eyes open he realized he was curled against the nape of Rin's neck, half buried underneath her long blonde hair. A loose strand tickled him once more, and his nose twitched from discomfort.

Startled, he jerked backwards only to cling to her once more as his head spun and he came to the realization that his feet were no longer on solid ground.

"Gah- geez Misaki-san, would you _stop_ _squirming_-"

She half-turned, glancing at him from the corner of her eye, and he could see a small frown of annoyance crease her forehead. Misaki pulled back slightly, not enough to tip either of them over, and his face began to burn. Rin's arms were tucked snugly underneath his thighs – _too close_ for Misaki's comfort – and she had his arms draped over her shoulders and around her neck as she carried him home.

Misaki wanted to die of embarrassment. God knows how many people saw him being carried back through town by a _girl. _Digging the heel of his palms into her shoulder blades, he pushed away from her. "Ugh, put me- damnit Tachibana, let go of me!"

He squirmed, trying to get loose from her grip, but her fingers only dug into him, holding him tighter. Without warning, Misaki felt her arm twist out from under him and an elbow quickly jab into his ribcage, causing him to let out a grunt of surprise.

"Will you quit it?" She snapped angrily before hoisting him higher on her hips. "You might have a concussion. I tried to get you to walk for a second, but you passed out as soon as I got you upright." If it weren't for his proximity, Misaki wasn't sure he would have caught the last bit of her grumbling. "It's not like I'm _enjoying _this or anything…"

Glancing around at their surroundings, it looked as though they were only a few blocks from HOMRA. Misaki blinked rapidly for a few seconds just to make sure he was seeing things straight. He was grateful for the setting sun, finding the pounding in his head lessened the darker it got.

Although, truthfully, it still felt like he had hit a semi-truck head on.

Clenching his teeth to swallow down the pain, he bit out, "…the hell happened?"

Shifting him slightly in her arms, Rin grunted. "That blue-coated bastard managed to catch you off guard." She shifted him once more, and Misaki could feel the heat from her fingers through the fabric of his shorts. "You hit the corner of a wall and were out cold." Rin paused for a moment to catch her breath, but pushed on before Misaki could utter some excuse. "We'll have Kusanagi-san check out your head once we get back."

It was true. Those few seconds of trying to clamber off of her had made his head pound and his vision swim. Unconsciously, he rested his chest against her back once more, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

As he pressed his cheek against her shoulder, he felt her turn to peek at him.

"Ah, Misaki-san," She let out small sigh, but it came out as a soft chuckle. "You really have such a short temper. You know it's not good when _I'm_ the level-headed one of the group."

He lifted his head, a retort on the tip of his tongue, when the setting sunrays shifted, illuminating Rin's face, and his words died in his throat.

At this proximity he could clearly see the dark circles beneath her eyes, although they had been expertly concealed by her makeup, making them impossible to see from a distance. The corners of her mouth were tugged downward into a frown and her eyes were distant. Misaki had the strangest feeling that her train of thought was not present with them there in the fading sunlight. However, it was neither of these things that caught his attention. While the skyscrapers now blocked the sunlight that had illuminated her face, in that split second he had noticed the slight swelling of her jaw and the blood that pooled beneath the skin there. She looked as if she had been caught on the wrong end of a right-hook.

His eyes drifted from her jaw line back up to the rest of her face, and he swallowed down any sharp remarks he had been ready to make. He knew the fight hadn't been over the moment he had gone down, and Saruhiko wouldn't have let him out of his sight without a fight.

"What about Niaka?" He mumbled into her hair, his heart sinking as he already knew the answer.

"Eh, we'll get 'em next time." Her tone was casual, but she was unable to hide the tightening of her jaw, and Misaki could feel her fingers spasm for a split second around his legs.

As she huffed up the last hill towards the bar – already the rich red wood of the front entrance was becoming visible – Misaki lowered his eyes.

'_Damn, monkey,' _He mentally growled. It wasn't just that they had lost the trail of the gang who had beat up one of their members - and he was fairly certain they would not be so lucky to stumble across them the next time - he could practically feel the weight of Rin's disappointment pouring off of her. She had more than one bone to pick with Niaka.

And yet she said nothing about it.

"Tachibana-san," He started, faltering for a moment. "Eh, whatever happened between Niaka and your, er, sister?"

Misaki could feel her back go stiff at his question, and her words were ice cold. "Do you feel like discussing you and Saruhiko much, _Misaki_?"

He hated how her voice perfectly imitated Saru's singsong-y tone. It creeped him out. Not wishing to piss her off any further, Misaki hunched over in silence, guilt creeping over him like an unwelcome shadow. It wasn't until he felt his head bounce and connect solidly with her shoulder that he realized her temper had ebbed away once more.

"Stop frowning so much, Yata-san," She said as shrugged so his head bounced once more, grinning at him over her shoulder. "It adds ten pounds."

As the front steps to HOMRA loomed in front of them, Rin let Misaki slip from her grasp and gently placed him on the ground. He remained on his feet, although he swayed like a reed in the wind, and Rin looped one of his arms around her neck. While the dizziness had somewhat subsided, his balance was still shaky and he was grateful for something to hold on to.

"Easy, Yata," She murmured, and Misaki glanced up at the lack of honorific but made no comment. Rin gave the door a good hard yank, nearly knocking them both backwards.

For a few seconds the bar was silent. Then, voices rose as chairs scraped back, their concerned occupants hurrying from their seats. Izumo's was heard above the rest. "Yata-san, Tachibana-san, what happened?"

Rin's eyes flicked to Misaki for a second. "SCEPTER 4 agents intercepted us. Yata took a blow for me."

Well if that wasn't the stretched truth then Misaki didn't know what was, but when he looked back at her, as Chitose and Shouhei unhooked his arm from around her neck, he sent her a look of gratitude.

"Kusanagi-san," She called. "Check his head, will you? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure he has a concussion."

Their second in command nodded his head once, following the three boys in front of him as they moved Yata to a chair near the bar. As the members crowded around their commander, Rin collapsed onto the couch, tilting her head to lean against the back of the sofa, and closed her eyes. Exhaustion slowly began to creep into her bones. Misaki had been no easy load, and her arms shook from the effort of carrying him back twenty-six blocks, not that she would ever tell him.

A shadow fell across her, darkening the area behind her closed lids, but she did not open her eyes until she felt someone's firm grasp on her chin. With a slight gasp of surprise, her eyes snapped open and locked with a familiar amber gaze. Mikoto held the tip of her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger as he frowned down at her. Not even taking notice of her surprised expression, he turned her head towards the side until the bruise on her jaw was exposed.

After a few seconds, Rin's shock wore off and she brushed off his hand irritably from her face, cross and embarrassed that she couldn't go a few minutes without him noticing her slight injuries.

If Mikoto had been annoyed by how casually she smacked him away, he showed no sign of it. However, the frown on his face remained as he glanced back at where the rest of HOMRA was crowded around the bar.

"Why," His voice rumbled low, sending shivers down her spine. "Is it always you?"

Dropping her gaze, Rin muttered, "'S nothing…"

"You should ice it," He said after a moment, eyes closed as he lit up a cigarette. "I don't want you hurt."

Rin snapped irritably, "Just because I'm one of the girls doesn't mean you have to take care of me. Nobody would bat an eye if Shouhei or Yata walked in with a simple bruise." Bitterness and humiliation laced her last few words.

Mikoto let out a 'tch' as he turned his back and walked away, running a hand through his crimson hair and exhaling a trail of smoke. Just when she thought she might as well have shoved her foot a little farther down her big mouth, his deep voice carried back to her.

"Wasn't exactly what I meant…"


	14. Chapter 14: Flour

**Chapter 14: Flour**

The sound of the side door swinging shut in the bar below caused Mikoto's eyes to crack open, waking him from his sleep. He had been dozing restlessly on and off that night, trying to rid himself of this constant headache he seemed to have acquired these past few weeks, but was grateful that his nightmares hadn't reared their ugly heads.

Moonlight spilled in through the blinds, creating slanted shadows along the opposite wall. Raising his head off the back of the couch, he glanced down at the small child curled up on her side next to him. Anna, with her head pillowed against Mikoto's thigh and her alabaster hair spilling over the edge of the sofa, shifted slightly in her sleep before becoming still once more, and Mikoto's gaze softened at the sight of her.

The room was deathly quiet, save for the gentle sound of Anna's breathing, so it was not a strain for Mikoto to hear the sound a glass clinking quietly on the bar's countertop below.

With a sigh, he slid slowly out from underneath the young girl, gently resting her head against the cushion in order to keep from waking her before pushing himself to his feet. He searched his pockets for a pack of cigarettes but to no avail, and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

He would have to buy another pack tomorrow.

After slipping out the door Mikoto silently made his way to the balcony that overlooked the bar below. The sound of a barstool scraping back was much clearer now in the hallway, and Mikoto reached the stairs just in time to catch a glimpse of long, honey-blonde hair ducking into the doorway of the kitchen and swishing out of sight. His shoulders relaxed a fraction.

She was home.

It wasn't as if they were oblivious to Rin slipping off in the evening, nor the padding of her footsteps as she stumbled tiredly back to her bedroom in the dead of night. Ever since she and Yata had lost Niaka's trail, Rin had been out scouring the streets every night, desperate for any leads regarding the gang or its leader. However, lately Rin's exploits had been keeping her out later and later, and oftentimes she disappeared without a word to anyone about it. She reminded him of one of the abandoned pups Kousuke had sheltered for a time last summer. The teenager had placed food outside the bar's door, much to Izumo's displeasure, for the dog to run off with and eat until it finally began to warm up to him.

A similar thought must have struck Izumo too. Only yesterday he had brought it up as he gazed around his bar, struck by the sheer number of clansmen that now followed Mikoto.

Chuckling, he had said, "It seems throughout the years you've picked up a number of strays, Mikoto." His eyes leapt from Misaki to Eric and then to Rin.

The Red King had said nothing in response, and merely leaned back in his chair and followed his friend's gaze. His eyes passed over the first two before coming to rest on their newest clansman.

"Tch," He had closed his eyes as he took a drag; only the slight crease between his eyebrows on his otherwise impassive face had hinted at his irritation. "This one seems to enjoy running off."

"Yeah." Keeping his eyes trained on the scene in front of him, Izumo had replied, "But she always manages to find her way back."

Though he had made no sign of it, the thought had warmed Mikoto deep in his chest.

Now he slowly made his way down the stairs, stretching his arms behind his head as he went. The silence of the bar made it easy for him to hear the muffled sounds of cabinets shutting and a pan being laid down on the stovetop. As he reached the bottom step, Mikoto spotted her jacket thrown carelessly over the back of a barstool. After once glance, he was relieved to see there were no bloodstains decorating the sleeves. It had become somewhat of a common occurrence as of late, one that usually made the Red King's eyes flash in dismay any time he caught sight of it.

Recently a few things had made the King's fists clench and jaw tense, aside from her frequent scuffles. Something so small as Chitose throwing a playful arm around her shoulder or Shouhei letting her borrow his baseball cap for the day would make Mikoto's mood darken. Even the long hours she spent hovering next to Tatara in the kitchen, her face alight as his friend taught her how to properly filet a fish or slice vegetables, suddenly began to grate on him. Lately, Mikoto found himself finding simple ways to be near her, usually under the pretense of participating in some activity that included Anna. If the other HOMRA members noticed their King's sudden interest in their every day activities, they made no comment of it.

Mikoto wasn't stupid. This wasn't the first time a girl had caught his eye. The slight seed of jealousy, the simple excuses to catch her wrist or pat her shoulder, were all familiar to him. Usually Mikoto had no problem bedding a girl for a night or two, but Rin's status as a red clansman only complicated things.

It was terribly frustrating and complete nuisance in Mikoto's opinion.

There were plenty of attractive women in Shizume – Lord knows how many of them had draped themselves around his shoulders in the past – but lately he had found himself growing more and more on edge when it came to his newest clansman, and he was at a complete loss at how to vent his frustration. Perhaps it was her desire to fit in as one of the boys that only made her stand out even more, or the way bruises seem to looked darker and uglier against her pale skin than the other members that woke up the same protective instinct as when it came to Anna. Or maybe her absolute stubborn refusal to open up about herself that kept drawing his interest back to her. Mikoto didn't know. All he knew was that despite his cool exterior, both Izumo and Tatara had been eyeing him lately and complained incessantly of his constant mood swings.

It was annoying.

Rin seemed to have only complicated his life even more, and Mikoto hated complications.

The redhead maneuvered effortlessly through the bar, sidestepping stools and tables with ease. Light poured out from the kitchen door as Mikoto approached, and he could hear a feather-light voice humming softly. Leaning quietly against the doorframe, the Red King's mouth twitched as he watched, unnoticed, the sight in front of him.

Lost in her own world, Rin stood in front of the stove whisking a few eggs in a bowl. His eyes traveled down her plain white tee, admiring the slight jut of her shoulder blades through the thin material, down to the jeans slung low on her hips. Her hips bounced and she tossed her hair back and forth, dancing in place to a tune Mikoto did not recognize. He watched as she poured the eggs into the pan, letting the omelet begin to set. His lips quirked once more at her idea of an appropriate two in the morning 'snack'.

His eyes passed over to the counter next to her, and he could see that Tatara had not put away the ingredients from their last baking experiment. Flour, sugar, and honey were still spread out on the counter along with various mixing bowls and measuring spoons. As Rin waited for her eggs to finish cooking she quietly began to place these items away, not wishing to incur Izumo's wrath.

Mikoto began to wonder if her entire meal would be finished before she would notice him when suddenly she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. A rather feminine shriek escaped her lips, and she jumped in shock as a cloud of white burst at her feet. Rin had been in the process of placing the flour back into the cupboard, and, at her surprise, it had tumbled from her hands, spilling its contents onto the counter and the floor.

The King's eyes flickered in amusement.

"Oh, you find this funny, do you?" Rin grumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear while trying to wipe off some of the flour that had flecked onto her shirt. Her attempts only succeeded in creating white smears across her stomach and chest.

Mikoto barely caught the string of curses she aimed his way. His eyes had been trained on the line of powder that was streaked across her cheek from where her hand had brushed back her bangs. It made the angry glare she gave him all the more comical.

As she bent over, trying to wipe some of the spilled flour into a pile, she asked, "Did I wake you?"

Mikoto leaned his head back against the doorframe as he gazed up at the ceiling and shook his head once. In his peripherals, he could visibly see her shoulders relax as she blew out a breath.

A slight bubbling sound from her pan drew her attention once more. "Ah, crap, my omelet," She muttered, hurrying to her feet. Quickly, she scooped the egg out of the pan and onto a plate, then glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Mikoto-san, would you like some?" She nodded in the direction of her food.

He merely looked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear, it's not gonna taste bad. You just…startled me is all."

The two lapsed into silence as Rin struggled to push the mess into a manageable pile, grumbling ever so slightly about the 'laziness of Kings'. Mikoto had never really been one for long conversations, and instead found himself captivated by the sight of her hair loosely spilling over her shoulders. The slight curls at the end, so different from the pin-straight style that Anna wore, captured his attention, and Mikoto's hands unconsciously twitched at the sight.

He froze for a moment, shocked at this minor reaction, before his amber eyes narrowed. In three strides Mikoto pushed himself off the wall towards her, a frown creasing his forehead. Rin glanced up at his sudden movement, and stood quickly when she caught sight of his face.

"Mikoto-san?" Her voice was soft, and he could hear the faint note of confusion.

His feet finally stopped a foot away, heat radiating off his torso as he stared down at her. This girl had been nothing but a distraction to him these past few weeks, a disturbance. Only a few months again he had welcomed her into HOMRA, and now, his own clansman, suddenly shook the very stability that he had grown so accustomed to before her arrival. As a King he couldn't afford to be so unfocused, not when he had other clansmen to maintain, yet he found himself unable to keep his eyes off of her; always aware of her wellbeing.

Rin backed up against the countertop, forgetting the mess, and braced her palms against the edge. Distracted, her hands slipped, spilling more of the white powdery substance onto the floor where it landed and burst into a cloud of floury dust at her feet.

"Shit," She muttered, breaking eye contact and glancing down at the mess around them. "Kusanagi-san's gonna kill me."

After blowing a hole through his upstairs bedroom, Mikoto felt the bartender had seen worse.

As she reached for the rag only a few feet away, two strong arms came down on either side, successfully trapping her. Rin froze, her hand still partly outstretched, before turning slowly on the spot to face him. Her eyes remained lowered, nervously trained on his chest, and Mikoto could see that the edge of the countertop was digging sharply into her lower back.

Ever so hesitantly, Rin raised her eyes to meet his own until Mikoto was able to see himself reflected in their depths. It was a rather peculiar experience. He had never noticed the small flecks that ringed her pupils, nor how light of a color brown her irises were. It was as if someone had poured molten gold into two puddles, which now shone back at him under the harsh glare of the kitchen's fluorescent lights. Mikoto remained quiet as his eyes traveled across her face; the smeared flour across her cheek, the short, thin scar – one he had never noticed before – nearly hidden by her eyebrow, the long bangs that fell across her eyes.

That such a small girl could cause him more frustration than the entire team at SCEPTER 4 was shocking.

And yet, all the tension he had been bottling up again this evening suddenly eased. As he towered over her small frame, it felt as if a weight began to lessen in his chest. Somehow this tiny, fierce, stubborn teenager was sapping away all of the frustration he had been building up for the past few weeks.

His eyes searched her face all the same once more, scanning for any sign that he had finally gone too far. She barely even blinked as she stared up at him, frozen in place by their proximity like a deer in headlights. The Red King's eyes drifted lower as one of her teeth caught her bottom lip, a nervous habit he was well aware of. One of her curls had spilled over her shoulder, and he caught the tip of it between his fingertips. He could see her chest rise and fall, and the sight made his amber eyes darken.

After a moment, Mikoto closed the distance between them until their chests were only inches apart and made his decision.

Another squeak escaped Rin's lips when two firm hands slipped beneath her thighs, scooping her up so that she suddenly found her back was no longer digging into the counter. Mikoto placed her gently on the countertop, and Rin's eyes softened in appreciation. He placed himself between her legs, his hands on either side of her thighs until they were only centimeters apart.

And despite their clothes being flecked and smeared with flour, the mess that would cause Izumo's head to explode, the egg omelet lying forgotten on the counter, and the knowledge that _anyone _could walk in at any moment. Despite that this certainly could be one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made as a king - although he had never been one for following protocols - and despite the knowledge that by the morning this could all have gone horribly wrong… he lowered his head.

"I like you…"

Because Mikoto finally stopped caring about what was to come.

"Tachibana-san."

And kissed her.

**Author's Note: **So I hope you all liked this Mikoto focused chapter (and also the ending! Teehee!) I felt like trying a new perspective. For all you YataRin fans out there**please don't give up hope yet!** I hope I won't lose any of my readers because I have a lot in store for Yata and Rin's relationship still, so I hope you all will stick around to see! I also hope you all have managed to recover a bit from K's 13th episode. I know it still stings every time I see something about it on tumblr. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Hugs to you all!


	15. Chapter 15: Reckless

**Chapter 15: Reckless**

"Tachibana-san!"

Rin had been absentmindedly running her finger along her bottom lip, tracing the edge with the tip of her nail. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until Tatara's voice startled her from her daze, and she shook her head to clear the fogginess from her brain.

They had, once again, had to make a trip to the grocery store for ingredients since Tatara had forgotten a few the last time around. The light haired man rested his elbow on the shelf next to him, a knowing smile creeping along his face.

"What?" She snapped, irritated that he caught her off guard, but Tatara's smile only widened. As a blush began to spread across her cheeks, Rin grabbed a box of crackers that were stocked on the shelf beside her and shoved it into his face, blocking his smirk from her view.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but she could see the mischievous glint that sparkled in his eyes as he peeked out from behind the box. "Oi, Tachibana-san, we don't need any more crackers! Shouldn't you be paying more attention rather than day dreaming?" He teased.

Turning sharply on her heel while a furious flush rose on her cheeks, she grumbled about the older man's own uselessness at shopping. "Weren't you the one in charge of buying ingredients last time, Totsuka-san?" Rin muttered as she stormed down the aisle, attempting to hide her stubborn blush until in faded. "It's your own fault that we're back here two days before Anna-chan's birthday party."

Tatara appeared by her elbow with a basket as they turned the corner to the next aisle, finding Mikoto and Anna to be only a few feet away by a section filled with sprinkles and other decorative toppings. "And yours too, don't forget," He chided as they approached the other two. "Tachibana-san is officially turning twenty! Isn't that great, Mikoto-san?" He grinned, elbowing the Red King lightly in the ribs.

Amber eyes flicked from the shelf of sprinkles to the younger man before sliding over to rest on Rin, who felt as if the top of her head was going to explode.

Pushing past the three of them, she took off down the aisle, shouting back apologies and something about needing to pick up soda for Kusanagi's bar. As she strode away, Rin gritted her teeth and hunched her shoulders; she could feel a particular set of amber eyes on her back.

She couldn't help it. Lately it seemed Rin had a hard time staying focused. She'd often find her mind wandering back to that night in the kitchen, and the heat that had radiated between the two of them. She could still feel his hands buried in her hair, warm and strong, and the taste of his cigarettes on her tongue.

That wasn't to say that was the last time he had kissed her. Mikoto simply wasn't one for openly partaking in public displays of affection, especially not in front of the rest of the clan. Neither of them were quite ready for the others to know about the two of them yet; whatever they were, that is. They hadn't discussed anything of that sort yet, and, frankly, Rin was content with that as it was. In all honestly, she probably wanted to keep it a secret even more than Mikoto. She didn't need her identity to suddenly shift from Tachibana Rin to the Red King's newest girlfriend.

And Tatara's stupid little smirks weren't helping to keep things on the down low. Rin swore he just liked to see her blush from embarrassment.

Rin strolled along the aisle next to the deli meats, completely forgetting her excuse for heading towards the front of the store in the first place.

Truthfully, it was probably a blessing the rest of the clan had no idea about the two of them yet. Besides, she didn't need extravagant declarations or anything in a relationship. It was the little things that Mikoto did that warmed Rin down to her toes: the way his arm would rest against the back of her barstool and his fingertips would lightly trace her HOMRA tattoo, her hair and their seated positions hiding any evidence of his ministrations. Or the other night, when it was only the two of them left in the bar: Mikoto risked tugging on her hand and pulling her down until she dropped into his lap, her legs spread as she straddled him and he gently kissed her until Rin's worries that someone might spot them got the better of her. He was a tempting distraction, to say the least.

So tempting that, had he been next to her at that moment, Rin might not have noticed what was just passing by the line of storefront windows.

But she did. Mid-step, Rin froze, her hand resting against the glass of the deli meats as she gazed wide-eyed at the line of glass near the front entrance. Her shoulders began to shake as she stared unblinkingly at the group of men passing by the store on the sidewalk outside. It was too good to be true. Ever since that night Scepter 4's third-in-command had interceded, the trail had gone cold.

But he was unmistakable. Surrounded by three of his men, all of whom wore the same curved insignia, Rin would recognize that mop of dark hair and the thin, wire-framed glasses anywhere.

After days of empty leads, here he was – Takashi Yamaken, head of the Niaka gang and the man who was responsible for the death of her sister - passing right in front of her, unaware that the person who was so desperately hunting him was only a few feet away.

Rin's feet seemed to move of their own accord, hurling her towards the exit doors without pausing to glance back behind her. Stumbling out into the evening air, her head snapped back and forth for any sign of the group of men. A distinctly male chorus of laughter drifted over from around the corner to her left, and her blood ran cold in recognition. She had heard one of those voices before, chuckling at her when she had been lying half drunk and frozen beneath the underpass of the freeway months ago.

For a split second, Rin had a moment of clarity as she turned to glance over her shoulder back into the store. There wasn't much time. Perhaps she could slip away and be back before anyone noticed she was even missing? Tatara still had three more ingredients to find, plus the time it would take to pay for it all.

This was her only chance. All she need was _one_ _look_, just to be sure. Pulling up the hood of her utility jacket, Rin turned her back on the grocery store and followed the sounds of the fading laughter.

* * *

It was well past eleven o'clock by the time Rin crossed the threshold of the HOMRA bar; the sound of the door swinging shut behind her echoed uncomfortably throughout the silent room. A confused frown creased her forehead as she stared at the empty barstools.

"Wha-"

Her question stuck in her throat as she caught sight of the Red King sitting perfectly still on the far end of the couch, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Misaki and Tatara climbing the stairs to the next floor, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Totsuka-san…" She said softly.

Another shadow moved near the bar, and Rin watched as Izumo paused in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment before disappearing into the other room.

"Kusanagi-san?"

A door clicked shut on the second floor, leaving just the two of them in the bar. Rin took a step forward into the room, and Mikoto's eyes snapped open.

Suddenly, it felt as if a heat wave had settled over the bar. Mikoto's displeasure radiated from him like flares off the sun. Tawny eyes blazed in anger at her from across the room, and Rin found herself unable to meet his gaze.

The springs of the sofa squeaked as Mikoto pushed himself to his feet. His boots reverberated against the floorboards, and with each step Rin's back tensed a little more. As his black laces came into her line of view, her mind flashed back to their first meeting a few months ago; the mirror image was not lost on her.

"Running away seems to be a habit of yours." Mikoto's voice was low and laced with irritation. "Almost to a fault."

"I wasn't running away-" Rin started in a firm voice, but bit down on the inside of her cheek. Her back was rigid and proud. While she couldn't look her King in the face, she refused to back down completely. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not." He rumbled, immediately cutting her half-hearted apology off. Mikoto paused for a moment, and she could feel his eyes searing the top of her head. His voice was cold as he asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Rin couldn't help her lip curling back in satisfaction, and she knew Mikoto could see her smirk despite her bangs hiding most of her face. She knew where to find Yamaken now. There would be no more places to hide. Their sloppiness would now be their undoing, Rin would make sure of that.

"Yes," She whispered, her satisfaction plainly evident.

When he made no response, Rin raised her head a fraction. Mikoto had his hands shoved into his pockets, and had tilted his head back to frown at the ceiling. The heat in the room began to recede, and Rin could see the redhead's shoulders begin to relax as he lowered his head once more to look at her.

Without warning, Mikoto crossed the distance between them, his quick shift of mood surprising her slightly. Rin was happy to see the frown that had creased his face had disappeared and was now smooth, but was startled when he bent low to gently rest his forehead against her own. The heat from his amber eyes had cooled, leaving his gaze soft and warmed her insides.

Gently brushing his thumb along her cheek to her chin, Rin relaxed into his touch. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement at her response, and Mikoto bent low to murmur in her ear.

"Try not to be so reckless."

**Author's Note: **So glad to hear such great reviews from everyone about the last chapter! And thank you to my YataRin fans who are still willing to stick around to see what happens. And some of you thought the rated chapter was coming already, but NOPE. I promised I would put a warning before I post that, so you will know when it's coming!

I admit that I wear the cone of shame because I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy here. After winter break I had to head back and unpack all over again in my apartment, had multiple scholarship interviews, had study abroad program forms I needed to complete ASAP (I got accepted for September! ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ, САНКТ-ПЕТЕРБУРГ!), LSAT prep and test, got sick for a week, a new internship, a new job, celebrated my 21st birthday, and then just the general everyday studies of Uni. PHEW. I know some of you probably want to punch me for the wait, but thank you all for putting up with me and being patient. Life gets busy and sometimes some things need to be put on hold. One thousand hugs and gold stars to those of you who put up with the wait! I already have the next chapter outlined and am in the process of writing it!


	16. Chapter 16: Grief

**Chapter 16: Grief**

"Miss, are you sure you don't need any help-"

Rin waved off the concerned cashier with a smile as she attempted to juggle all her purchases. "Fine, fine. Thank you very much."

Tatara and Rikio certainly hadn't held themselves back when they had gone shopping for Anna-chan's birthday last week. Rin had at least four boxes balanced precariously in her arms along with a gift bag that swung wildly on her wrist as she made her way back to the HOMRA bar. Once again, this was supposed to be another one of Tatara's errands, but after all he'd done for the clan these past few weeks Rin felt obligated to make an effort to help him out. Besides, she had seen the way he had stared longingly at his camera – repeatedly commenting on how beautiful the skyline was tonight or how the stars seemed to shine particularly bright– and volunteered to pick up the gifts for him.

The whole thing had worked out in her favor, actually. For the past week Rin had been torn on what to get Anna for her birthday, and used the errand as an excuse to do some quick shopping of her own around the store. A pack of ribbons had caught her eye near the counter, and Rin had snatched it and had it wrapped before she could change her mind. She had never been good at gift giving, even when Ayami had been around.

The street was desolate, and Rin could clearly make out her own soft footsteps over the car alarms, barking dogs, muffled voices, and distant sirens that she had long since grown accustomed to living in this part of Shizume. Shifting the stack of boxes in her arms once more, she frowned at how strange the silence seemed. Usually there were patrons stumbling down from the bar, yet there was something about the night air that cast an uneasy edge over her thoughts causing Rin's footsteps to pick up their pace. The shadows seemed longer, the alleys darker, and as the HOMRA bar rose dark and empty in front of her the lack of noise only heightened the anxiety stirring in her heart.

Rin managed to sprint the last block, but still struggled with the front entrance; fumbling with her packages as she tried to pry the heavy wooden door open with a few free fingers. As she squeezed through the narrow space, hushed voices met her ears and Rin quickly dumped the gifts near the door. As she scanned the room, her heart sank.

Grief.

It surrounded and slammed into Rin like a wave, knocking the breath from her lungs. She was all too familiar enough with it to recognize the various stages, having shouldered that emotional baggage for the past year.

She counted heads and noticed a few faces were not among them: Mikoto, Tatara, Rikio and Izumo were nowhere to be found, and Rin's heart rate sped up a few notches. A few glanced up at her arrival, but only Chitose managed to push himself to his feet and make his way over.

Frozen, Rin watched him approach. Her heart sank with every step and her eyes began to burn as she tried to swallow down her fear. The redness that ringed his eyes caused her shoulders to begin to shake, and her eyes pleaded with him not to confirm one of her worst fears.

Not again.

Chitose placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and Rin's throat felt as if it had been scraped raw at the pained look in his eyes. He opened his mouth, but after a moment reconsidered and pulled her tightly to his chest. Rin could hear his harsh breathing against her ear, and his grasp was painfully tight.

"Totsuka…"

Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins.

"There was a… a gunshot… Rooftop. Dunno who-" Chitose choked out.

Not for the first time in her life, Rin felt weightless; as if she were floating above her body and Chitose was simply hugging an empty shell. Her arms hung limply by her side, trapped under Chitose's crushing grip, and she seemed to stare blankly over his shoulder as the knowledge began to seep in. It all seemed unreal. Her eyes drifted to Shouhei, who looked like a lost child at the bar, to Dewa, who hadn't moved from his position near the window. Rin would have thought he was daydreaming if it weren't for his clenched fists and the tension in his jaw.

"Kusanagi-san?"

"At the hospital. They already knew, but…" His voice drifted off, and Rin felt something warm and wet stain her shoulder.

In her dazed state, she frowned. "And…Kamamoto-san?"

"Upstairs. With Anna," Chitose managed to grit out, and she knew he was struggling to keep his voice from breaking. No doubt he had caught sight of the forgotten presents by her feet, ones that they all knew had been bought by HOMRA's late vassal. She didn't dare ask the location of their King. Part of her was terrified to know the answer.

Her eyes continued to wander across the various faces – Eric, Kousuke, Bandou – until they landed on a hunched figure seated on the couch. Blood smeared his face and coated his hands, and Rin could see his body shaking from where she stood.

Gently disentangling herself from Chitose's hold, Rin quietly made her way over to Misaki's huddled form. She moved slowly, aware of his wide, wild eyes that stared unmoving at a familiar broken camera that had been placed on the table in front of him. The blood had dried on the lens and was flaking in some places, and Rin stared down at the stains with horror as a sense of guilt begin to claw its way up her chest.

_Once again, part of this was her fault. Another person whose place she wish she could have exchanged. If she had just let Tatara run his own damn errand he would have never been on that roof with that stupid camera, and none of this-_

Rin bit the inside of her cheek. Now was the not the time to be selfish. Despite wanting to curl up in a corner and sob; despite the feeling of grief that was gnawing at her insides and causing her to want to scream and tear her hair out, Rin closed her eyes and swallowed it down. As she knelt in front of Misaki, whose eyes had yet to waver from the camera, Rin locked those feelings away deep inside her until she had the time to face them. Now was the time to deal with a problem that she _could_ fix. And she'd be damned if she let anyone else go through this misery alone.

"Yata-san," Rin said softly, but received no response. Gently, she placed a hand on his knee, murmuring his name softly once more until he blinked twice and looked blankly up at her.

"Tachibana-san," He said hollowly, and Rin had to swallow down the sobs that threatened to escape her once more.

Instead, she gave him a watery smile and nodded. Slowly, Rin raised a hand to his face, fingertips hovering over the streak of blood that marked his cheek.

Tatara's blood.

She could see his tears had carved tracks down his face, and the sight caused her anger to flare. Had no one attempted to wash the blood from him? Were they going to let him stare at it the rest of the night?

She lowered her hand and slipped it into his, trying to ignore the sticky substance that coated his palms and the knowledge of who it came from. "Yata-san, c'mon," She murmured softly, giving a gentle tug on his hands. "Let's go and get you cleaned up."

His hands slid limply from her grasp.

With a sigh, Rin gripped his wrist tightly and tugged harder. She knew what this was, the listlessness. It wasn't healthy for him to stay in this condition, at least not with their friend's blood on his hands.

"C'mon, Yata-san. Let me take care of you-"

Suddenly, Misaki ripped his hands from her grip, and Rin could see his fury and anguish flash in his eyes.

"Fucking leave me _alone,_ Tachibana-san."

Rin ignored his words and the icy tone, having already expected it. Once more she cupped his hands in hers, gently massaging his palms as she kept her voice soft. "Yata-san, please, we need to clean you up-"

"Back. _Off._" His voice was ragged, and Rin could see the tears that threatened to spill in his eyes as he pushed her hands away. She paused for a moment, and watched as his eyes finally overflowed again. He wiped them angrily away with the back of his hand, and, after a few seconds, Rin tried again.

"C'mon, Yata-san. Let's just go to the bathroom quick and-"

Misaki's pent up rage escaped for a moment, and suddenly Rin found herself flat on her back with a sharp pain in her ribs. She caught sight of the corner of the coffee table in her peripheral vision, and knew she had nicked the side of it as she had fallen. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, her eyes landed on Misaki's horrified face.

Without saying a word, Rin gingerly pushed herself to her feet, grimacing at the stinging in her side. Misaki's eyes remained locked on her, his hand half covering his mouth in shame. Her eyes softened as she looked down at him sadly. Once more, Rin slid her hand under his palm, and let it rest there for a moment until Misaki looked down at their intertwined fingers. She gave a gentle squeeze and brushed her thumb over his knuckle, waiting 'til she felt a small squeeze in return. With that, Rin gave a gentle tug and Misaki rose to his feet, swaying slightly beside her.

Apology accepted.

Bit by bit, the two slowly made their way to the bathroom. The rest of HOMRA averted their eyes, lost in their own grief as it was. Tears slid down the redhead's face, but he managed to contain his sobs until they were inside and the door was tightly shut. Rin had him sit on the toilet as she soaked some paper towels in soap and water, letting him attempt to calm himself while she feigned distraction.

When his sobs subsided to hiccups, Rin knelt down in front of him and began to dab away the blood and tears that coated his cheeks. She no longer saw the gore, having shut down that part of her brain down long ago. However, the blank look that had returned to Misaki's eyes worried her far more than her own detached and repressed state of mind.

"You aren't crying."

His eyes remained trained on the wall as he spoke while she brushed the last fleck of blood away from his cheek. Rin's eyes flicked to his expressionless face, and she turned away to grab a new batch of paper towels to work on his hands, saying nothing.

"Girls always cry over these things."

Rin began to rinse the blood from his hands, making sure to dig under his nails and in the nail beds. These were the spots that never seemed to get clean, and had haunted her many nights after Ayami's death.

"I don't cry," She said firmly after a pause.

That wasn't true in the slightest. She had cried so much and so hard once that she had been unable to breathe. But now wasn't the time for him to know that or to get under her skin. Breaking down wasn't an option, not yet. She wouldn't allow such a luxury. Without the bartender or their King here, HOMRA seemed to be at a loss. Rin wouldn't give herself such satisfaction until she knew the rest of her clansmen were going to be all right.

At this, Misaki raised his eyes to her face, a frown creasing between his brows. Rin pushed herself off her knees and stood, turning her back once more to throw away the stained towels, and mumbled, "Not now, at least."

Rin spared five seconds to glance at herself in the mirror. How quickly her appearance had crumbled. Only minutes ago she had been picking up birthday presents for Anna, and had been excited to be celebrating her own birthday in a few hours.

Now they would be planning a funeral.

After cleaning Misaki up and situating him back on the couch –first, stashing Tatara's camera out of sight behind the bar – Rin slipped up the stairs to the first floor landing and found herself outside the door on her immediate right. It was ajar, and Rin could see light peeking out from beneath Anna's door but no sign of the Red King.

Not wishing to stay a minute longer in the bar, Rin turned and made her way back down the stairs to the ground floor. None of the other members seemed to notice her presence again, or perhaps they were too numb to care. Either way, Rin was met with no protests as she snatched a bottle of bourbon from Kusanagi's shelf and ducked out through the side door into the alleyway.

It was then that the sobs bubbled up her throat and escaped in a high keening sound from between her lips. She hunched at the waist and placed a steadying hand against the stone wall to keep herself from collapsing altogether. Her chest _hurt_, and suddenly the familiarity of this place was suffocating. She could hear Tatara's laughter echoing between her ears and see him poking his head out the side door. It was all too much. She needed some place away from here – a place that was safe and unwavering, where she could be alone.

Stumbling out onto the sidewalk, Rin tried to collect herself enough to make her way to the one place she had dealt with such thoughts before; a place that was already littered with shards of bottles from months of her own self medication.

If she could not find solace there, then at least she would find it in her bottle.

**Author's Note: **I was so ashamed it took so long for me to update that last chapter, so I busted my butt to get this chapter finished quickly and to my satisfaction. I'm sorry it was so depressing, but many of you knew this was coming. I want to say something though so there is no confusion: Grief is a ferocious emotion, but I am in now way suggesting you should drink yourself into a stupor if you are experiencing it. _Please_ go and talk to someone about what you are feeling instead of turning to self-harming actions. There are people who will support you!

I already have the next chapter outlined, so hopefully I will get it done within the next week. First round of midterms are coming up, so I should be studying… Anyway, I love reading all your reviews! Thank you guys again so much for your kind words, and I hope all you lovely followers had a wonderful Valentine's Day! xox


	17. Chapter 17: Wrath

**Author's Note: **Thank you, once again, for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading them and hearing about how much you enjoy my story and Rin. Seriously, there's no greater compliment. Onward! P.S. I ALWAYS forget to put the line in the text so if you read my little notes to myself my sincerest apologies. I leave myself a little sticky note on my computer reminding me to put it in and I STILL forget. Epic fail.

**Chapter 17: Wrath**

Rin's eyes fluttered open, and she had about five seconds to process that she was once again back in her own bed at HOMRA before her nausea hit her like a wrecking ball. Twisting around to the edge of her bed, she tried to swallow down the waves of pain in order for her stumble to the bathroom in time but noticed a bucket had been kindly placed near the head of her bed. Hanging partially off the edge of her cot, Rin snatched the pail and pulled it right under her chin as her stomach rolled. She choked and gagged but nothing but dry heaves wracked her body, leaving Rin aching and exhausted.

After a few minutes her heaving subsided, allowing Rin a small moment to catch her breath. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and saliva dripped from her lips and chin into the bucket. Her stomach felt bruised and tender, as if she had already hurled up whatever had been churning in her stomach hours before, and her throat felt raw from the abuse.

Wiping her chin, Rin curled around her bucket and closed her eyes, finding it easy to do so in the darkness of her room. It was not yet dawn, but she could just make out the faint line on the horizon signaling that sunrise was not far off. Resting her forehead on the rim of the pail, Rin listened to her breathing steady out as snippets of the night began wash over her, flickering into focus like a grainy film clip.

Of course she had gone to the underpass - the one place she could selfishly revert back to her old habits. Most times it wasn't until after she crawled out from that ghastly place that the shame would come rushing back like water being released from a dam. This time had been no different. Rin remembered the grief and guilt, so raw and intense that she had curled into a little ball on a patch of cement. Even worse had been her inner turmoil of mourning another person who was not her sister so wholeheartedly. Was it wrong to do so? A betrayal of some kind? Was she a horrible person for even thinking such a question? Confusion, sorrow, heartbreak, guilt…they had eaten away at her until finally the burn of the bourbon began to kick in, numbing her insides and coating the inner workings of her brain until they grew sluggish and dull.

She faintly recalled a group of teenagers that had approached her– wannabe punks who had to be at least three or four years her junior intent on harassing the weakest target they laid their eyes on. Rin couldn't remember exactly what they had said, but she could hear their vicious jeers echoing in her ears. She had only wanted to ignite her hand, scare them off with the trademark HOMRA flames, but her composure had been fragile enough as it was and her control weak. Instead, pink flames quickly licked up her ribs and shoulders, consuming her body in seconds and charring the circle of cement that surrounded her. Loose sparks had landed on a close patch of weeds, and Rin remembered the look of terror on one particular boy's face as he watched the leaves shrivel almost instantly into ash.

Rin had simply rested her head against her knees and listened to their fading footsteps as the teens tore off into the opposite direction.

She must have blacked out some time after that because all she could recall next was five seconds of vomiting into a patch of gravel near her head. It certainly explained the soreness in her stomach and throat.

How much had she ended up drinking? She certainly couldn't recall _finishing_ the bottle, but at the same time she couldn't remember when exactly she had put it down. It was as if an entire chunk of her night had been erased, and the last thing she could remember was the sound of a familiar voice near her ear. She had cracked her eye open for a second, not long enough to focus on anything, but had relaxed again at the recognizable sound. Her thoughts had become so clouded from drink that Rin would have sworn it was Tatara's soft hands that had gently lifted her limp body off the ground.

But that was a face she would never see again. There would be no more guitar, no more attempts at cooking in the kitchen, no more bonsai and shogi.

No more smiles or bright laughter.

Rin didn't even bother wiping the salty tears that streamed down her face, landing with a loud thud in the pail alongside her saliva. She no longer cared that her nose ran and her hair was sticking to her cheeks. All she knew was that the pain she had worked so hard to push away or ignore was suddenly clawing its way up her chest, and she no longer had the energy to contain it. It tore from her throat in a sob, and, despite her nauseated state, she desperately wished for something – _anything _- to numb the pain again. Her cries echoed into her bucket as she clung pitifully to its rim, half cursing half begging for some relief from this pain that was eating away at her heart.

A light flicked on in the hallway outside her bedroom door, and Rin covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to suppress her sobs as best as she could. She knew most of HOMRA would be asleep by now, or at least trying to ignore their own sorrow for a few moments to get some rest. Part of her was ashamed at her dramatic behavior, but wails continued to leak out of her despite her attempts to muffle them.

At the sound of her door cracking open, Rin raised her head. Her vision was blurred for a moment by her wet lashes sticking together, but suddenly she could make out Chitose - barefoot and shirtless – standing hesitantly near her door. Rin wanted to apologize for waking him, knowing full well that his room was directly beside hers and she no doubt roused him from his sleep, but all she could manage was a shaky breath and a hiccup.

Without a word, Chitose strode forward and sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly against his chest. He tucked her head beneath his chin and waited for her sobs to subside as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collarbone. Hidden behind her bangs, Rin peeked up at his face and could the redness that ringed his own eyes. She appreciated his silence and stability, like a rock to cling to in her emotional storm. For once, there were no sexual innuendos or flirtatious gestures from HOMRA's womanizer.

This was solace.

And as her eyes slid shut, Rin knew that she would not wake alone in the morning.

* * *

When her eyelids flickered open once more, Rin could see a distinctly male arm sliding out from underneath her head. Already knowing who it was, she turned to catch sight of Chitose's apologetic face.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head, glancing at the sunlight streaming through her window. "I needed to get up anyway. Can't sleep all day..."

At his silence, Rin looked back up at him and was surprised to see a mixture of sadness and disappointment cross his face.

"You're in for one hell of a fight this morning," He said softly.

After taking inventory of her scratchy throat and pounding headache, this knowledge didn't thrill Rin in any way. "Why?"

"Last night…when you didn't come home," Chitose murmured, unable to look at her. "We got worried that something…happened to you." His voice broke for a moment, but he finally lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Including King."

Rin gulped. She couldn't tell from his tone of voice if he was personally angry with her or not, and he shoved his hands in his sweatpants pockets and left before she could work up the courage to ask.

Shame began to overwhelm her. Once again she had selfishly only thought of herself and her own pain, not even thinking of what it must have looked like when she never returned home.

Quickly padding to the bathroom, Rin rinsed her face and attempted to smooth back her messy hair. The tear tracks were still visible and her eyes remained red, but she no longer looked like an absolute mess.

When she opened the door to leave the bathroom, she could already feel Mikoto's aura from two floors above the bar. It hit her like a searing heat wave, and grew hotter with each flight of stairs, as if she were descending into hell itself. Either the members of HOMRA were still asleep or they too could feel their King's wrath and purposefully shut their doors to the impending argument. The thought made Rin's heart sink with each step she took.

Mikoto stood by the bar next to Izumo, neither of whom were speaking. Mikoto just watched the smoke rise from the cigarette in his mouth while Izumo busied himself behind the bar. However, at her arrival the bartender's eyes flashed immediately to her hunched frame and he threw his rag down into the sink in anger.

"Tachibana-san," Izumo's voice shook from his effort to control himself, and Rin realized she had never seen the man look so furious. "_What in God's name were you thinking?"_

Rin opened her mouth to make some reply, but he cut her off almost instantly. This wasn't her time to speak.

She humbly accepted his harsh words about how irresponsible and reckless she was; that her age was no longer an excuse for stupidity and poor judgment. She let them wash over her because she knew this treatment was nothing in comparison to the fear they had probably suffered this past night.

Izumo undoubtedly could have continued for hours, but was cut off when Mikoto rose to his feet. It took him all of three seconds to cross the distance between them, and, without warning, Rin was suddenly shoved ruthlessly against the wall. Her back collided so harshly with the wood that she bounced off and her knees threatened to give out. Her head had smacked sharply upon impact, causing her nausea to return in full force.

Mikoto's palms splayed against the wall on either side of her head, forcing her to answer.

"Why the fuck," His voice thundered low as he glared unflinchingly down at her. "Am I surrounded by reckless fools?"

Rin's mouth went dry. "Mikoto-san, I-"

"I have no use for such idiots in HOMRA."

Licking her lips, Rin tried to apologize - to explain how she had never meant to scare them. "I-I'm sorry! I hadn't been thinking, and-"

Her pleas were halted when all the air in her windpipe was suddenly cut off. Mikoto's forearm pinned her to the wall. She had never seen the King's eyes glow so dangerously.

"Do you have any idea what we were thinking when you never came home?" He hissed, and Rin wanted to shield herself from the heat he was emitting. Her body's natural instinct was to claw at his arm until she could gasp for air, but Rin kept her arms pinned to her side. There was no question she deserved punishment. "Do you have any idea what you put this clan through only hours after _his_ death?"

Mikoto's eyes flashed as the pressure on her throat increased, and she knew it was still too painful to say their fallen clansman's name.

"Mikoto…"

Izumo took a step forward, his eyes flicking between the two of them and Rin's steadily reddening face, but Mikoto's eyes remained on the petite blonde pinned to the wall in front of him.

"Are you so damn stupid that you'd risk you life out there? Passed out in some forgotten shithole?" He growled low near her ear.

"I'm…sorry," Rin managed to choke out. Realizing his chokehold, Mikoto's grip loosened a fraction and Rin gasped for enough air to make a coherent sentence. "I couldn't stay here… s'just too much…. partly my fault…."

Izumo's frown deepened at this, and suddenly the pressure on her windpipe disappeared entirely. Rin began to cough immediately as she sank to the ground, trying to suck in as much air as she could. Rubbing her throat with tears in her eyes, Rin looked up to meet the Red King's gaze only to find him staring at her with the strangest expression. While his face remained impassive, his eyes looked as if he no longer recognized the girl he saw. Turning on the heel of his boot, he strode across the bar and pushed through the front doors without another word.

After a moment's pause, Izumo knelt down beside her and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist to hoist her to her feet. As she leaned against him, Rin felt his lips lower to her ear as he murmured softly, "Tatara's death was _not_ your fault, Tachibana-san."

Izumo helped her to the couch before ducking behind the bar to fill a glass of water. He placed it down beside her as she massaged her throat, and she ducked her head in thanks. "Maybe not entirely," She murmured. "But he would be alive today if I had made him go, would he not?"

Alarmed by her confession, Izumo grabbed her hands and enveloped them with his own. "That is not a guilt you should carry."

Finally, Rin asked the question that she had been too terrified to ask before. "Was it Niaka? Or Yakuza?"

"Someone new," Izumo said with a shake of his head, and despite seeing the bartender's jaw clench Rin could feel the tension in her chest lessen just a fraction. Then, he sighed, "I thought yesterday was unbearable, but today seems to be even harder without him here."

Neither could speak for a moment, the memory of their dead friend still fresh.

"Who brought me home?" She asked quietly, and was surprised when his eyebrows rose.

"I did."

As the words sank in, Izumo pushed himself to his feet and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. When he turned back to the bar, he paused and said, "You should talk to Yata-san when he wakes up. When he heard you hadn't returned, he was...rather shook up. Especially after finding Totsuka…"

Rin nodded, but at her silence the bartender turned and noticed her gaze was still trained on the bar's front doors. With a sigh, the older man bent down to her level once more.

"Try to forgive him. While Mikoto isn't afraid of much, he doesn't handle fear or loss well," Izumo murmured, glancing up at the door as well. "His protective streak runs deeper than you can imagine."

Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, he forced her to meet his gaze one last time.

"We just couldn't lose you too, Rin."


	18. Chapter 18: Vengeance

**ANOTHER ridiculously long Author's Note (only because I love you all): **Thank you everyone for reviewing! I know the last two chapters have been pretty angsty, but they were necessary to the story. We're about to get into where the anime starts, so you'll notice a lot of similar scenes. I want to clarify beforehand: I'm not going to rewrite many of the anime scenes – you all have watched it so I don't feel the need to write what we already have seen – but I do plan to write a lot of scenes based on what we _don't_ see when the anime cuts to a different character group. This isn't a rule I have set in stone – there will be the occasional scene where I rewrite the interactions to incorporate Rin – I just don't want to change too much of the original story (since it's wonderful) and would rather focus on adding my own personal details instead!

_ALSO_, if anyone is interested in what Rin looks like: I stumbled across a piece of artwork on tumblr of a girl who looks almost EXACTLY how I pictured her. It was crazy. It was like they drew her right out of my head. FanFiction doesn't let me post links so you will have to combine this all into a URL, but here is the post: **[****futureisfailed . tumblr post/ 43070251661/ moeren270958-jpg****]**. I couldn't find the source since the link was broken, and I cannot read Japanese so if anyone knows the original artist let me know! My own tumblr (if you feel like following) is **projectkanime **for all K-related things.

**Chapter 18: Vengeance**

Misaki could still hear that laughter ringing in his head. The man who shot Totsuka, this 'Colorless King', and his sick perverted chuckle as HOMRA's brightest clansman fell to his knees. He would never forget that voice or his chilling words before the video cut short.

_I'm waiting for someone here. _

That voice…it made his skin crawl and his blood boil.

_A nice night you say? _

His fingers twitched, desperately wishing they were strangling that monster's slim neck.

_Indeed it is._

Leaning his head back against the brick wall behind him, Misaki stared out at the skyline of Shizume city. His gaze avoided a certain building only a few blocks over where yellow police tape still fluttered in the wind. The redhead gritted his teeth to keep the tears from pricking at his eyes again.

He had been out all night, scouring the city for any sign of that white haired bastard.

And he hadn't been the only one.

All of HOMRA was on the prowl now, searching every dark and derelict corner of this city for any sign of this new enemy. It was as if the neighborhood itself could sense the red clan's rage, and most kept a wide berth if they happened to cross paths with one. They combed the city until the sun rose and exhaustion pushed them reluctantly back to the bar and into their beds. Misaki had seen Bandou dragging himself up the stairs to his cot the other night, and he knew that Rin had yet to return from her own hunt throughout the city today. He no longer knew whether her disappearances were in search of Tatara or Ayami's murderer anymore.

The sound of footsteps climbing the rusty metal staircase to the rooftop drew his attention, and – _speak of the devil –_ Rin appeared, worn and exhausted, at the landing. Glancing over his shoulder, Misaki could see the dark circles that ringed her eyes from where he sat and how her gaze softened at the sight of him.

Turning back to the skyline, Misaki listened to her footsteps approach. He'd grown accustomed to it now in the past few days – her seeking him out, checking to make sure he was all right. He no longer bothered pushing her away, and actually welcomed her warm presence beside him.

Slim arms slipped around his shoulders, and he felt her chest press up against his back as she hugged him from behind. Her cheek rested against his temple, and he felt his beanie slip from his head.

"You okay, Yata-san?" Her voice was gentle, and Misaki knew she could still feel the tension radiating from his body. He could feel her eyes on him but kept his gaze trained on the city in front of them. It wasn't until her small, thin fingers began to absentmindedly run through his hair, pushing back the soft strands with gentle strokes, that he finally began to relax into her comforting embrace.

"He's out there somewhere, Tachibana-san," He growled, his eyes searching the rooftops as if the Colorless King would suddenly appear.

He felt her warm breath against his cheek as she sighed, "No new information then, I'm guessing?"

Misaki's hands clenched into fists and he grunted in response.

He felt her hands slip from his hair as she scooted beside him, and he frowned in annoyance at the loss of contact.

"Kusanagi-san told me tomorrow's plan…"

Misaki could feel her sidelong glance, and his mouth curved into a smirk. Izumo had caught word that this new 'king' might have worked with one of the American syndicates that were located here in Shizume, and found that they were comfortably holed up in a skyscraper downtown.

Mildly put, he looked forward to ruthlessly beating out any information these little shits had.

For a while Rin was so still and quiet that Misaki worried for a moment that she had stopped breathing or fallen asleep. Peeking at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that her gaze was trained on a specific building to their left, one that he still refused to look at.

"Look, Yata-san," She said softly. "I haven't yet apologized for…that night."

Misaki's heart seemed to sink into his stomach, and he opened his mouth to interrupt but his clansman held up her hand.

"Just…let me get this out." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for taking off like that. I don't seem to handle much of anything that well these days." Rin frowned at the buildings in the distance, as if she were a little lost in her own thoughts.

"S'fine," Misaki shrugged, staring out at the opposite end of the city. He rested his elbows on his knees and paused for a moment, mulling over his next words, then murmured, "I finally understand now, by the way."

At this, Rin looked over at him, and was surprised when his hazel eyes met her golden gaze.

"Why you're so hell-bent on getting this Takashi Yamaken guy," He clarified. "At first I thought you were a little too crazy, all fired up on revenge and shit-"

He could see her lips twitch in a smirk.

"But now… Now I get it."

As he spoke, Misaki couldn't help the flare of heat that escaped or the way his hands tightened into fists.

Rin's hair fluttered for a moment from the heat wave, but she made no comment about his loss of control. Instead, Misaki watched as she bit the inside of her cheek while the corners of her mouth tugged down into a frown.

"Lately I feel as if I have been avenging too many deaths." Her voice was soft, and Misaki could still see the raw pain that mirrored his own reflecting in her eyes. As if realizing this, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and forced a tight smile. In a hard voice she added, "I feel as if I've been burning on pure vengeance for a while now."

He could tell she had already closed herself off again – her jaw set firmly and her gaze shuttered. Still, Misaki pushed for more.

"Want me to see if they know anything more about your sister?" He nudged her sneaker with the tip of his bat, and could see her eyes flick to the gleaming aluminum near her feet. He certainly wouldn't mind another reason to sink his bat into their flesh.

However, she shook her head. "I know where Niaka's at now. Any more information I'll get on my own. HOMRA already has enough to deal with, and this is something I'd like to take care of on my own anyway." Glancing over at him once more, she laid a hand on his knee. "No need to dirty your hands with that."

They both knew their hands were far from clean to begin with.

Whatever moment they had been sharing was broken by the sound of Misaki's stomach rumbling, and both froze at the sound. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You should eat something, Yata-san."

He gave her a lazy grin in return. "You're not really in any place to be scolding anyone." Truthfully, she seemed to have grown smaller these past few days, but the hypocrisy was lost on Rin as she continued to frown at him. He waved her off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Satisfied, she nodded her head and pushed herself to her feet, stretching to work the stiffness from her limbs.

"Where you going?"

Rin glanced at him as she dusted the dirt from her jeans. "I'm thinking of taking Anna out for a bit. We hardly did anything to celebrate for her birthday, and I don't think this atmosphere is good for her. At least not every minute of every day." She shrugged. "She's still a child, after all."

Turning on her heel, she raised a hand in farewell as she made her way back to the rickety metal fire escape stairs. Misaki watched her go –hands in her back pockets, long blonde hair swishing back and forth despite the absence of a breeze.

For the first time, he finally felt as if he was beginning to understand that girl. It was true, what he said about how he had thought she was a little drunk on revenge when they first met. But now…

Was this what she felt like _every_ _day_? Misaki could still see Tatara's blood staining his hands; could feel the warmth seep from it as it cooled against his skin. It haunted his nightmares and had him waking up in cold sweats, trying the reach his clansman in time but showing up too late.

Always too late.

Was this what it was like for her every night and day? Being haunted by Ayami? A never-ending loop of her sister lying dead in her arms – limp and cold. Lifeless. Not to mention, then having to see her face reflected every day when she looked at Anna?

But she was right about one thing. The images that haunted him and made his body burn with fury filled him with enough adrenaline and energy to push him back to his feet. Vengeance now fueled his fire. Vengeance for the man who had died in his arms. Vengeance for the pain it now caused his the people he considered to be his family.

And it would continue to blaze until this colorless king was burned off the map.

No blood. No bone. No ash.

**To My Reviewers Without Accounts: **

**Swirlspill: **Since I couldn't respond to your review, I figured I'd leave you a personal note here! : First off, thank you for such a kind review. It made me fangirl all over the place with happiness. Second, I figured I'd answer your question! When it comes to Chitose I'm hoping most of my readers will realize it's purely platonic between the two. I really like Chitose's character because he reminds me of one of my best friends – handsome, a flirt, but deeply loyal, caring, and outrageously protective when it comes to his best girl friend. I think what's great about Chitose and Rin's relationships is that despite his flirtatious and teasing ways with women (and even sometimes Rin herself) he truly just cares about her and will protect her like any of his other clansman. Don't worry, I'm going to be working on developing those two even more just because I think his character is so much fun!

**Miechan-ish, dfsdfsd, xxtoushirou, Pra, elevens: **Believe me, I know. Tatara's death was so difficult to write! We all just love that man way too much! Thank you all for reviewing and for such kind words!

**To the Guest Reviewer: **Thank you for informing me of the other story on here that seemed very similar to "Red" (along with the other two people who messaged me about the same thing), however, I contacted the author directly about it and was assured that it was completely unintentional, and the similarities would end there! We had a nice conversation, and concluded that we'll look forward to seeing how their story will develop and differ from my own.

**Sarah404: **Big thank you for introducing me to the Project K Radio Dramas. You deserve a shout out for being so awesome.

I'm sorry if I missed anyone! I try to respond to all my reviewers but sometimes I miss a couple so if you didn't get a response from me I apologize! I appreciate every single review that I get. THANK YOU ALL!


	19. Chapter 19: Knight

**Chapter 19: Knight**

The citizens kept a wide berth around them as they strode purposefully through the streets of downtown Shizume. Perhaps it was the sound of the King's chains clinking against the side of his jeans or the dangerous gleam in their commander's eyes. Whether they were locals who had heard of HOMRA or tourists that could sense the menacing aura surrounding them as they passed, Mikoto parted the sea of people as if he were Moses himself.

No one was stupid enough to cross the Red Clan's path.

Rin kept a close pace beside Mikoto, her hand keeping a firm grasp on Anna. The familiar scent of his cigarettes wafted back to her, and she saw him slip his lighter into his pocket. Rin always found his attachment to it amusing, particularly since its only purpose was something he was quite capable of producing on his own.

Her eyes were trained on spot between his shoulder blades, and Rin watched as his muscles flexed underneath the layers of clothing. It was entrancing, and her fingers twitched at the sight. She knew what they felt like beneath her palms, and her hands itched to touch him again.

They hadn't spoken much since the day he had pinned her against the wall of the bar. She had missed him terribly, that was undeniable, but her shame had overpowered any weaknesses so she spent as little time as possible in bar HOMRA. In fact, up until yesterday Rin had barely made eye contact with her King.

It was after she had returned with Anna from shopping that they finally came face to face. Izumo had slipped her money to buy Anna a new Lolita dress, and Rin had been happy to get the little girl out of the bar for a few hours. She could see the grim atmosphere taking a toll on HOMRA's youngest member, and had wanted nothing more than to see her eyes light up at some sort of distraction.

Upon their return, however, exhaustion had overwhelmed her and she had ducked upstairs without a word to the rest of her clansmen. Rin had been running on fumes for days now, skipping meals in favor of scoping out seedy backalleys for tips about this Colorless King from Shizume's lowest criminals, Most tips were from desperate junkies and only led to dead ends, but she always maintained hope that one of them – _just one _– might check out.

After checking up on Misaki yesterday, it seemed as if he was having as much luck as she was.

Rin had disappeared into her room as silent as a mouse, wanting nothing more than to sink into her covers for the next month and never come out. She had peeled off her shirt, wrinkling her nose at the smell, and pulled on a fresh one along with some shorts for sleeping. Leaning precariously against her dresser, she had almost had her socks peeled off when a large dark boot nudged open her door, startling her when it banged loudly against the wall.

There, standing unannounced in the threshold of her bedroom, was Mikoto.

They had stared at each other for a moment, both aware of the tension that radiated from them and filled the room. It had been obvious there was something off about him. He seemed almost agitated and unsure, raking a hand through his hair and avoiding her gaze for a few seconds. She had watched as his eyes skimmed over her small frame, taking in her loose pajamas and bare feet.

"You're not eating." It came out as a statement rather than a question, and Rin could hear the disapproval lacing his words.

Rin had frowned and turned away, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles as she attempted to make herself look busy by stowing away her dirty laundry. "M'not hungry." Honestly, all she had wanted to do was _sleep. _

A rough, calloused hand closed around her wrist, and gently tugged her back to look at him. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"You haven't slept," He had murmured, his fingers firmly keeping her locked in place, and this time it was Rin's turn to avert her gaze. She wasn't sure how long it had been. Two, maybe three days? All she knew was that sleep tugged at her eyelids, and the soft circles he was rubbing on her forearm with his thumb were doing her no favors. Rin wanted nothing more than to sink onto her cot, but only Mikoto's presence kept her steady on her feet.

He closed his eyes and Rin heard him release a soft sigh of annoyance. She had been about to glance up at his face when suddenly he yanked her roughly against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. His fingers, still warm against her wrist, continued their circular ministrations while his other hand found itself flattened against her lower back.

Rin pressed her face against his chest, not even ashamed at the effect he had on her. Exhaustion mixed with the pain she had stored up from her self-imposed isolation caused her eyes to well up with tears. A small sniffle escaped and she tried to cover it with a cough, pretending to clear her throat.

"M'sorry," She had whispered, her voice rough and muffled by his shirt.

Mikoto let out a grunt in response, one she felt reverberating from deep within his chest. She knew he wasn't one for words – neither was she for that matter – and had smiled instead when she felt his fingers slide down from her wrist and into her palm, lacing his large fingers with her own. She had let her head rest against the warm, smooth planes of his chest, pressing her cheek against the sculpted muscles that were hidden beneath his t-shirt.

Rin had craved this for some time now.

As if sensing the change in her mood, the redhead's chin slipped from atop her head and pulled back far enough for his lips to ghost along her forehead, making their way agonizingly slow down the side of her cheek. She was so distracted by his gentle caresses that she hadn't even noticed him gradually backing her up until her lower back bumped against the edge of her dresser top.

"Hm," Mikoto's lips had hovered a fraction above her own. "This seems familiar."

The sound of Chitose's door opening and the raucous laughter that echoed in the hallway caused Rin to jump nearly two feet in the air, successfully breaking her trance. It was too risky. The door was wide open. Anyone could peek in to check on her and then what would she-

Warm, smooth lips softly pressed against her own for a second, stunning her from her thoughts.

"Baka," His voice rumbled low, and she swore she had heard a hint of laughter. "Stop thinking so much."

Mikoto pulled back, leaving her breathless and flustered against her dresser. His eyes soaked up the image for a moment before turning on his heel to leave the way he came. Rin had been happy to note the ways his shoulders had relaxed and his aura seemed more at ease. Not to mention that damn lazy smirk that crept up his face as his disappeared out the door.

"Such a tease..." Rin had mumbled, climbing into bed after shutting the door so that could bury her beet red face under the covers. She had been happy no one could see her smiling into her pillow.

However, now was not the time to think of such distractions. She wasn't going to be of much use if she kept drooling over her clan's king.

As the various members of HOMRA departed for their assigned locations, Rin gave Anna's hand one last squeeze. The little's girl's crimson eyes locked on her as Rin nodded toward Mikoto, and almost immediately upon releasing her grip she latched onto the redhead's coat.

At once, Rin darted into the crowd, weaving through the pedestrians while trying to keep from attracting too much attention. She had exactly five minutes to reach the building's lobby before the other four arrived, and she had to have the two main security guards thoroughly distracted by that time. Shouhei, who was probably already changing into his costume, would be impersonating a pizza delivery guy. Bandou and Kamamoto would cover him, while Kusanagi would follow and notify Misaki once they were successful. Rin was under strict orders to take out the guards as soon as they passed through.

Four minutes.

The glass skyscraper rose up in front of her, the top seeming to disappear into the clouds. She scanned the rooftops of the nearby building, but still saw no sign of the commander and his skateboard. Turning back to the revolving doors, she pushed through the entrance and immediately caught sight of the clock situated on the wall to her left.

Three minutes.

Almost as soon as she set foot through the doors, the two lobby guards – a tall blonde and a brunette – approached her asking for a form of identification.

Rin's answer was already on the tip of her tongue, having practiced it in her head at least ten times on the way over. "I just called ten minutes ago, and the guy at the front desk told me that _you_ have it. Now, please hand it over. My name is Ayuzawa Mei."

The two men were clearly puzzled and turned to each other to quietly discuss what she had said. Rin tapped her foot impatiently as if she was annoyed by their obvious confusion, but her eyes drifted over to the clock again.

Two minutes. She needed to move them. _Now. _

"Listen," She interrupted. "I don't have time for this. I have a meeting on the eighteenth floor in a half hour, and I need to meet with the technician to set up the projector. Just take me to the front desk and check to see if it's there. I'm sure you'll see my name on the sign out sheet from when I left for lunch."

Both guards paused at this, but since it was a completely logical idea and finding no real reason to deny her, they shrugged and motioned for her to follow them towards a desk on the far side of the room.

"With whom did you speak to when you called?" The taller man asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he spoke.

The slight sound of footsteps pattering behind her distracted her for a second, but Rin kept her eyes trained on the guard beside her. She had her own job to do.

"It was a man, I believe. I didn't catch his name, as I was rather in a hurry. Some idiot at Starbucks spilled coffee over my suit and I only had a change of causal clothes in my car," She snapped, fibbing through her teeth as she pointed to her outfit. Rin knew she looked rather out of place in the building, and hoped they wouldn't start asking questions she couldn't answer. They had a very small window of opportunity, and she knew the jig would be up the moment they paged through the list and discovered no record of 'Ayuzawa Mei'. So Rin did something completely out of character for herself, but totally typical of Ayuzawa Mei.

She threw a fit.

"Honestly," She huffed. "If this is how the security office runs on a daily basis I will be sure to have a word with your superiors. I was _specifically told _that my I.D. would be in the top drawer at the front desk, and all I would have to do was walk in to pick it up. Don't any of you keep notes of this, or share this information with each other in case someone is on break? Where is the man I spoke to earlier, anyway? I want to speak directly with him. He seems to be the only one that knows what's going on here-"

"Miss, please-"

Rin poked a finger into his chest, glaring angrily up at the guard. His partner seemed to find the whole situation amusing. She didn't care. As long as they were distracted, she considered it all a job well done.

"No, don't you 'Miss' me. I have had a horrible day! I have a presentation in twenty minutes, my best suit is ruined, and _I don't have time to deal with your lack of organization. _Now, once again, where-"

At that moment, their walkie-talkies burst with static noise and a few shouts were heard on the streets as glass rained down on the pedestrians from above. Frantic voices sounded over the speakers and the guards instantly went on the alert, repeatedly trying to make contact whomever called.

Without thinking, Rin kicked in the knees of the guard standing directly in front of her, and smashed his blonde head against the countertop as he went down for good measure. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

The second guard had some time to react, but instead of going for a weapon he reached to pin her down against the counter. Rin bent backwards until her hands touched the countertop, vaulting over the desk so that she landed on the opposite side directly facing him with the counter in-between. Her hip had bumped the wheeled office chair that was stationed behind the desk, but otherwise she had landed steadily on her feet.

Teeth bared and his eyes flicking to the still form of his partner, the brunette reached towards his hip for his gun. With a grunt, Rin heaved the rather heavy piece of furniture over the countertop and watched as it smashed into the smaller man's body. He toppled backwards, and Rin darted from behind the desk as he let out a moan of pain. Glancing back over her shoulder to make sure his partner was still knocked out, Rin sharply kicked the brunette in the back of the head so that the noises ceased and he, too, went limp.

Straightening up, Rin strode back behind the desk to scan the directory of floors before punching the elevator button to take her up. Judging from the glass that had rained down outside, Misaki and the rest of the clan were probably already inside the American syndicate's headquarters.

Rin found she guessed correctly as soon as the elevator doors opened. She had taken less than two steps on the fifteenth floor before an explosion rocked the building, undoubtedly sending the other business floors into lockdown. She realized Mikoto must have gotten there sooner than she expected. Darting down the hallway to her left where the emergency lights were flashing, she arrived in time to see most of the American gang members lying unconscious on the floor. Only one man remained alert, although his forehead was already beginning to swell and bruise, and his eyes were wide with fright as he stared at the alabaster-haired girl in front of him.

Running a hand through her hair, Rin let out a chuckle as she surveyed the room. "Seems like Yata-san's bat had all the fun."

Rikio snorted beside her, and Rin couldn't hold back a grin. Her eyes flicked back to Anna, and despite seeing Izumo sitting on the couch next to this corrupt man, she didn't like the little girl being so close to a criminal.

With a sigh, Anna stood back and slipped her marble back into the folds of her Lolita dress. "Says he doesn't know."

A sigh of disappointment seemed to fall over the entire room. Mikoto was the first to turn away with a shrug.

"I see… Let's go."

They all turned, following in Mikoto's footsteps. Rin held out a hand for Anna and murmured, "C'mon, Anna-chan. Hurry up." She let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she had been holding when she felt the little girl's small hand reach out to grasp her own.

"Tch, fuck this guy!" Misaki scoffed, swinging his bat over his shoulders as he followed the two girls. Kamamoto trailed by his side.

"All this action makes me hungry."

"Shut up, fatty."

As they made their way back down the second floor, Mikoto had no problem blowing holes out of the entire building. The rest of the clan kept silent, well aware of Mikoto's silent irritation over having discovered nothing. Sparks licked at his boots, and the floor cracked and sizzled from the heat. Even Izumo held his tongue as his King blasted the final hole into the lobby of the building. Only the sight of the wall of riot guards and the entire horde of SCEPTER 4 blocking their path made him click his tongue with impatience.

"Ah, SCEPTER 4 has entered the building… What should we do, Mikoto?"

Rin could see a slight flicker of amusement in her King's eyes as he scanned the mass of blue agents.

"Burn 'em."

Misaki's fist punched the air as he cheered, "All right! Let's do it, guys! No blood, no bone, no ash!"

Rin's voice rose with the others' chants, taunting the rival King's followers with threats of violence and destruction. She faltered only for a moment when Mikoto stepped casually over the railing and landed twenty feet below, his aura blazing as he straightened. Rin watched as the fireball swirled around him, a beautiful array of red and pink flames. She could hear Anna sigh near her hip, and glanced down to see her crimson eyes glowing brightly.

"Mikoto's red…is the prettiest."

Rin grinned as Mikoto's fireball erupted, blowing their hair back and melting the metal lamps that hung from the ceiling. It burst through the front door, and Rin could hear the shouts as people stared into the sky. Glancing up, her mouth, too, dropped open in surprise. She had never seen Mikoto's Sword of Damocles. It was…enormous. Crumbling in some places, but still powerful enough to emit crackling flares of red lighting and flames. She had never seen anything like it.

The SCEPTER 4 agents noticed it too, staring openly up at the large sword hovering in the sky. Only one man, their King, remained completely composed. Rin moved closer, making sure to keep Anna shielded behind her, as the Blue King called to Mikoto.

"Very well. We shall advance with swords in hands, for our cause is pure!"

"Men, draw your swords!" A female voice shouted from behind, and Rin's eyes flicked to the figure behind the Blue King. She hadn't noticed the woman amongst all the men, though she clearly held rank above most. She stood tall and proud, and her eyes flashed in disdain towards Mikoto. Her moves were graceful as she unsheathed her sword, ordering the rest of her soldiers to follow suit. The hairs on the back of Rin's neck stood up at the sound of multiple blades being drawn, and the air crackled with electricity as the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, sent a powerful blast in return.

Rin braced herself in front of Anna, but it passed over her like it was nothing more than a breeze. It pulsed around Mikoto, but did little more than ruffle his hair. His aura was strong enough that it shielded her and the rest of HOMRA from any of the Blue King's energy waves.

That still did nothing to ease the tension in Rin's chest. She didn't want Anna getting anywhere close to the blue clan. She had heard the rumors of SCEPTER 4 and their interest in strains, and the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to the eleven-year-old girl. An emergency exit to their left caught Rin's eye, and she bent low to Anna's ear.

"Anna-chan, come with me," She murmured as the rest of HOMRA leapt over the railing to join their king on the ground floor with large grins on their faces. Quietly ducking into the stairwell, Rin hurriedly tugged Anna down the stairs until they reached the ground floor. While the SCEPTER 4 agents seemed to have the front door covered, the side door to the street must have been overlooked in their hurry.

"Stay here, Anna, until we come get you. Ok?"

She nodded, a fierce look in her eyes that seemed so out of place on her doll-like face that it made Rin smile. She patted her gently on the head and whispered, "You can peek, but _only _peek, ok?" Then, she slipped out the door back into the lobby, keeping it cracked just enough for a small crimson eye to peep through.

Her entrance was enough of a distraction that the Blue King's icy gaze slid over to her, and his eyes widened in surprise. After a second, a flash of amusement glinted in those violet depths, and his attention returned to Mikoto.

"So, Suoh," His voice remained polite, but there was something about the way he spoke that raised her hackles. "I see you finally caved."

"Ah, Munakata," Mikoto nonchalantly stretched his arms behind his head, openly grinning at his opponent. "After she beat one of your SCEPTER 4 agents, how could I refuse?"

Rin held her tongue. She knew he was deliberately egging the Blue King on. Instead, her attention flicked to his lieutenant, whom was staring right back her. The two women locked eyes for a moment, and Rin couldn't help the corner of her mouth tilting upwards in a smirk. The lieutenant's mouth hardened into a line but otherwise she remained composed, and Rin let out a bark of laughter as Mikoto's aura began to swirl around them once more.

The blues raised their swords and a wave of energy slammed into the Red King's shield, passing over them like wind from a hurricane. This time, however, as soon as the last of the blue's energy dispersed Mikoto's aura disappeared.

"Miko-" Rin glanced sharply at the redhead, but instead ended up catching Izumo's eye, who shook his head and cut her off mid-breath. The second in command nodded his head towards the emergency exit stairwell that Anna was hiding in, and Rin frowned in confusion.

They were _abandoning_ him?

Glancing around at the rest of the clan, she saw that they had all backed away and were bolting for the exit, reluctantly following orders. Gnashing her teeth together, Rin turned sharply and darted towards the stairwell with Izumo hot on her heels.

"Anna-"

"Stairwell." She cut him off, furious that they were leaving Mikoto behind. Glancing back behind her, she could see her king standing tall and relaxed with his hands in his pockets as the Blue King approached. Rin could no longer hear what they were saying, and, after a few moments longer, let herself be pulled away by the rest of her clansmen.

Once they were on the safety of the street, Misaki was up in Izumo's face almost immediately.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" The redhead shouted angrily, and Rin was two seconds behind him backing him up.

"Kusanagi-san, why the fuck did we leave him in there?"

Izumo held up a hand for them both to stop talking and motioned for the group to keep moving away from the building. No need for all of HOMRA to be locked up in one day.

"Mikoto's got a plan, why else do you think he'd let himself get captured? Besides, we _still_ need to find the man who calls himself the Colorless King." The blonde man stared pointedly at the younger commander, who calmed himself under the intense glare. The bartender's words seemed to satisfy Misaki enough to shut up him up for the time being. He couldn't argue with their second-in-command, not when he knew they still had a job to be doing. Ducking his head in a nod of understanding, Misaki threw down his skateboard and disappeared into the crowd within a few seconds.

"OI! Yata-san! YATA-SAN!" Rikio shouted after him. Shaking his head, the large man took hold of Anna's hand and began to steer the two of them in the direction of bar HOMRA. Shouhei trailed behind them, and Rin could hear him ask Anna if she was hungry. She frowned when she saw the the little girl shake her head in response.

"Kamamoto-san," She called. "Make sure she eats something."

He nodded his head to show he understood.

Rin turned back to Izumo and frowned at him, unwilling to let the older man off the hook so easy. The bartender sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Tachibana-san, Mikoto _let _himself be captured so that we could find this guy with SCEPTER 4 hanging over our heads. While they're distracted with arresting him, we're free to hunt down that bastard that killed Totsuka, understand?"

Rin seemed to deflate. As much as she hated it, she supposed it made sense. It was rather reckless though, although Mikoto wasn't really one for thinking through his actions. Lowering her gaze, she mumbled an apology for being so rude.

Izumo laughed and patted her gently on the head. "C'mon, we'll get something to eat and then spread out. You're looking far too thin these days, Tachibana-san. Besides, I'm sure Yata-san's already out hunting for him."

At this, Rin shook her head. "I'm sure the boys have this guy covered. If there's anyone who'll find him, it's Yata-san." Glancing out at the street behind her, she could see the tall peak of a church just peeking out from behind a billboard sign. On the opposite side of the street from that, about four buildings down, was an exotic dancers club with a loft above it. She knew this because she had been staking it out for the past few days. Rin wasn't going to pass up another chance to scope it out, not when the rest of HOMRA was so distracted. She had no idea if Niaka was working with the American crime syndicates, but she needed to get on the inside and find out exactly what they knew. She had her own killer to catch, one that she was hunting alone, and she would never pass up an opportunity to put a bullet in his brain if it arose.

"I'll be back before midnight."

**Author's Note:**I hope you all liked the chapter! I was so excited to rewatch the anime and piece together what could have happened in between scenes. I just love that opening scene so much, and I never noticed that Kamamoto started talking about how hungry he was right after they beat up those guys in the skyscraper. Totally made me laugh! (Is my HOMRA fangirl side showing yet?) I always wondered, though, what happened to Anna when SCEPTER 4 came? She was in the room with those mob bosses, and then suddenly is back at HOMRA. But that whole scene in between where it's HOMRA vs. SCEPTER 4 there is no sign of her and none of the clansmen are missing, meaning none of them could have taken her home. I also realized I really liked the idea of Rin finally meeting Seri for the first time. Something about them both being the only females in their respective clans… Also, I will be spending the next week or so in Key West, Florida for my spring break, so I tried to make this one longer since it will probably be a little while before I will be posting again. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! I love reading each of your reviews, and I try to PM a response to every one of you. I'll also leave little notes here on the bottom for those of you that don't have FanFiction accounts.

**To the Reviewers Without Accounts:**

**Sarah404: **I know you have an account and I PM you all the time, but you deserve another shout out for being just awesome, AGAIN. Not only did you find me the K Radio Dramas, but you also translated the Café Homra scene for me and found the End of the Year Party K Drama video translation. I just…. I need to hug you. Here is a massive hug. And flowers. And Mikoto. Yes, you deserve Mikoto for this. Thank you thank you thank you!

**THEotaku:** Oh my gosh! I hope you feel better soon! Lots of bed rest and plenty of fluids 'til you get back on your feet. I actually tried to update this sooner purely because of your review, so that way you'd have another chapter to read! Feel better, hun, and thank you again for your review! Keep me posted on how you're feeling!

**Swirlspill: **Don't get too nervous about the ending yet! I have an idea for what I'd like to do with it, but I'm not giving any hints about it just yet. I always look forward to your reviews in my inbox, so thank you for being such a regular reader!

**Guest: **And I appreciate you keeping an eye out for me. If you happen to notice it again or anywhere else, don't hesitate to contact me again! And that makes me so happy to hear that! You know, I actually considered doing a chapter on Misaki's reaction but I decided against it; partly because I felt that too many sad chapters would cause the story to drag a bit and partly because I feel that neither of them are good with expressing their emotions so it would have felt like a little bit of a choppy chapter. I'm so glad you catch some of the little details though about the similarities between Rin and Yata now too! Thanks for such a lovely review and for your constant support!

**Familiar Guest: **I read all reviews, no matter the length! Thank you for the compliment about "Red" being engaging. You are correct in saying there is no greater compliment than the love and support from my reviewers. That said, I left that message last chapter so that the Guest above understood that everything was fine. The similarities between this specific story's first two chapters and Red had been noticeable enough that two other people had notified me on top of that. When three people felt it was necessary I looked into it, I did. The issue was regarding specific noticeable similarities, not the general storyline. Of course I'm not the first person to have an OC female join HOMRA. That was never in question. But, the issue has been cleared and we can move on! It's unfortunate you're not impressed with the story. Can't win 'em all, I guess! I'm glad you expressed your opinion, however, I write what I feel is necessary to my character and the story regardless of whether it seems predictable. If it's written, there's a reason for it. I appreciate the review, though!

**Miechan-ish: **Don't worry, MikoRin is always at the forefront of my mind. It's unfortunate he is locked up the first episode… but that makes a reunion all the more sweeter. *fangirlish screaming* Anyway, I felt like Rin deserves some action, and I'm looking forward to having the time to focus on Niaka a little more again.


	20. Chapter 20: The Black Dog

**Chapter 20: The Black Dog**

The sign for the "Seventh Heaven's Exotic Dance Club" looked dull and dirty in the high-noon sunlight, although Rin supposed it hardly looked any better at night when it was lit, what with its neon light blinking erratically from a faulty bulb.

Rin sat on a park bench only a block away, one knee pulled up to rest beneath her chin and a cigarette balanced between her lips. A frown creased between her eyebrows as she stared thoughtfully at the rundown building. She exhaled a puff from her nose, watching the smoke curl as it rose up in front of her, before plucking the cigarette from her mouth to roll it between her fingers.

No doubt Mikoto was missing one of these right about now. She was certain the Blue King would hardly allow him a smoke break while he was in custody. Shifting her gaze from strip club, Rin stared down at the bits of ash still glowing in her cigarette stub.

As silly as it sounded, her heart pined for him like a lovesick schoolgirl. She found her mind drifting to him often – sometimes to the point where she was nervous someone could clearly read her thoughts on her face – and swore to herself that she would shut down that side of her brain while he was…away. There was no doubt in her mind that Mikoto would be furious if he found out the newest scheme she was contemplating, and she needed to use her time wisely to get as much information as possible before he, undoubtedly, stepped in and put a stop to it. She had been mulling it over since yesterday, when the opportunity had been practically thrown in her lap.

After leaving a rather dumbfounded Kusanagi yesterday, Rin had made her way over to the seedy club and waited until the usual patrons had begun to pour in. She had staked out the place enough to know that minutes after Niaka entered, the light went on in the loft upstairs. However, there was no easy way to see inside – she had even tried spying through the church's bell tower across the street – and the blinds usually were snapped shut almost immediately, that is if they were even open to begin with. Despite wanting never to step foot inside such a place, she was left with little alternatives. So, after days of keeping tabs on the site, Rin slipped inside after one of the patrons, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but it didn't take her long after that to realize that she was surrounded by some of the lowest inhabitants of Shizume City. Criminals, drunks, perverts – all of whom were gazing up with glassy eyes at the young dancers twirling around the stage. Her heart sank as she, too, stared at the girls. Rin could see through the layers of makeup and the skimpy clothes enough that it was clear half of them were barely legal. No doubt runaways or something of the sort. As she scanned the rest of the room she could see that the bartenders and servers wore _slightly _less revealing clothing, but Rin's face still reddened at the sight of such skimpy outfits.

She must have been standing near the door too long because Rin had soon felt a tap on her shoulder, startling her from her daze. At her side was a woman, probably no more than two or three years her senior, with a cocktail tray balanced in one hand. Her hair was a fire engine red, something she clearly had to dye judging by the dark roots near her scalp, and she wore a shimmery metallic bikini top of the same color. She stared down at Rin with dark eyes, cocking a questioning eyebrow but smiling widely at her nonetheless. Rin guessed she wasn't the usual looking customer.

The redhead nodded towards the stage. "Lookin' for a dance, sweetheart?"

Rin could feel her face heat up all the way to her ears, and she put her hands up in front of her as she shook her head. "N-no," She stuttered, her voice coming out slightly squeaky in embarrassment. Rin had never really been that comfortable with her own body, much less seeing these women flaunt theirs' so openly. "I'm not here for _that."_

The woman's eyes seemed to soften for a second as she looked her up and down, taking in Rin's awkward stance and averted gaze. She glanced over her shoulder for a second before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Just don't stand here too long. Find someplace to sit or make yourself scarce before Takumi comes out here and harasses you." She bent back a fraction so that she could see Rin's face, making sure that she understood, before turning on her ridiculously high heels to head back towards the bar.

Rin appreciated the warning, wanting nothing more than to melt in with the crowd to keep an eye out for Niaka. However, after having scanned the tables and finding none available, she turned followed the redhead server towards the bar, ordering up a cocktail so as to look occupied and keep herself from drawing any more attention.

Pulling her hood up and tucking her hair back, Rin's eyes drifted back to the patrons seated at the tables lining the stage; practically drooling into their glasses… Her lip curled back in disgust at the sight. As she scanned the rest of the room, she noticed an unmarked door to her right near the end of the bar. A couple of the girls passed in and out, but most of the dancers seemed to be exiting from the door on stage. Since the door to the cooler was directly behind the bar, it left Rin to wonder what purpose the nondescript door served.

Her brows furrowed, but before she could investigate it further the sound of boisterous laughter boomed from the entrance as a group of six or seven men entered. She glanced up automatically but turned away sharply when she caught sight of the familiar six-pointed star and swirling insignia, tugging the corner of her hood down father so that most of her face was cast into darkness. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as they passed behind her, guffawing loudly as they ducked through the unmarked door and disappeared from sight.

Sliding off her chair without a sound, Rin followed hot on their heels and was about to slip through the closing door when a hand caught her by the shoulder and jerked her back.

"VIP and dancers only," Said a harsh voice, and Rin spun around to face a rather scrawny man with greasy hair and beady eyes. Upon seeing her annoyed expression as her hood slid back, he immediately let go of her shoulder and held up his hands in apology. "Mean ya no harm, doll. "

Rin pulled her hood back over her head, scanning the room to make sure there weren't any straggler Niaka members hanging around who could have recognized her. She hadn't known what to expect coming in here, but she felt a little uneasy trying to lie through her teeth at each new interruption. All she wanted was to get as close as she possibly could to the Niaka members without giving herself away, gather as much information as possible about Yamaken so that she could find him and take him out with as little witnesses as possible.

All that stood in her way was that damn door and this slimy creep.

It took most of her self control to keep from shrugging out of his grip and sending him flying into his own bar, but – since she guessed this was the club's owner or bouncer – she knew that would do nothing more than blow her cover. So she kept still, feigning innocence and averting her eyes.

The man bent lower, smiling wide enough to expose a gold tooth in the right corner of his mouth, and Rin found herself distracted by the sight of it. It looked positively ridiculous on his sallow face, like a child trying to dress up to look more like an adult and only resulting in looking more ludicrous. However, he bent low to her face so that he could look her in the eyes.

"You lookin' for work, sweetheart?"

Rin hated how everyone kept calling her that, but after a few seconds his sentenced registered in her mind her face flushed red as she backed away out of his grip. She hadn't expected having _this_ conversation when she first entered.

Despite her expression and silence, he pushed further. "You'd be perfect. Let's see here…" He mumbled as he stepped around her, taking her in at different angles. "Not too bad. Little skinny, but most of 'em don't mind that. Nice enough tits, cute face. We could have you working VIP in no time." He nodded to the side door at this, as if it would sell her on the offer.

Waving her hands in front of her, Rin shook her head and began to back out, wanting nothing more than to get outside and regroup. What she needed was time to come up with _some _sort of coherent plan instead of making it up on the fly.

But the greasy haired man followed, leaning closer. "Ah, ah, ah, don't worry. I know your type," He scoffed, his eyes drifting to one of the younger girls dancing on the stage. "You'll be back. "

Just as Rin was about to duck out the door, his hand snaked out and latched on her wrist. She had to swallow down the flames that threatened to ignite in her fist.

"M'names Takumi, by the way. I own the place. Let me know when you want that job. We're looking for a server. No dancing required."

And with that, he released her, cocking an eyebrow once before disappearing back into the hazy smoke that seemed to permeate the bar. Nonplussed, Rin backed out of the door, keeping an eye on the patrons in front of her until she felt a cool breeze on her back and her eyes readjusted to the setting sun.

She felt flustered the entire walk back to bar HOMRA.

It wasn't until she pushed through the heavy wooden doors that all thoughts of Seventh Heaven and Niaka flew from her mind. Rin paused in the doorway to take in the sight of Misaki pacing across the bar, visibly furious. He looked a little worse for wear, but nothing serious enough to make her worry.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind her caused the redhead to pause mid-sentence and glance up.

"Damn, what's the other guy look like, Yata-san?" Rin grinned, clearly wishing to raise Misaki's hackles.

He took the bait.

"That fucking Black Dog! What the hell kind of power was that anyway? It was like he could bend the air or some shit. And I swear to God, that punk is hiding that white-haired bastard somewhere in the city-"

"Black Dog?" Rin interrupted, amused by Misaki's endless yapping but curious at the unfamiliar name.

"Yatogami Kuroh," Izumo called from the back of the room, and Rin pushed past Misaki to make her way over to the blonde bartender. "He's also called The Black Dog. He was the former vassal to the last Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. Very skilled…" He trailed off, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes flicked to the fuming redhead, and Rin could see where Eric got the idea for his nickname. Misaki looked like a little ruffled Chihuahua who had a bone to pick with another dog. It was almost cute.

She must have accidentally voiced her thoughts, though, because suddenly Misaki's head snapped up. "Shut the hell up, Tachibana-san!" He barked, storming off towards the stairs.

Rin, still struggling to wipe her smile off her face, half heartedly called an apology to his retreating back, but waved him off when she heard the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut.

"Eh," Rin sighed, turning back to Izumo. "He'll get over it."

She expected him to laugh Misaki's temperament off with her, but instead he placed two hands on the bar and gave her a stern look.

"And what about you, Tachibana-san? Where have you been?"

Rin shrugged noncommittally, giving him a hard look from under her long lashes. He opened his mouth with a look on his face as if to admonish her, but the sound of soft pattering footsteps drew their attention to the stairs.

With her long alabaster hair hanging pin-straight down the front of her light nightdress, Anna looked like a little doll. It was strange to see someone who's face resembled Ayami's so much, and yet dressed and acted so differently.

Stopping just a few inches short of her chair, Anna looked up with wide eyes at the two of them.

"Anna-chan," Izumo said gently. "You should be going to bed. It's nine o'clock. You know the rules."

"I'm cold," The little girl responded quietly, her eyes landing on Rin who frowned in return.

"Well why aren't you wearing a sweater or some slippers? You'll catch something if you keep walking around in only your nightgown," She murmured, sliding off her chair to bend down so that the two of them were at eye level.

Anna's reply was soft. "It's only warm by Mikoto."

Rin's words stuck and her throat, and it suddenly struck her how hard this must now be for Anna with Mikoto locked up in a cell at SCEPTER 4's headquarters. Despite knowing he wasn't hurt in anyway, Rin still felt an ache from not having him near, and knew that it hurt twice as much for the small girl standing in front of her. The two of them were practically attached at the hip, Anna and Mikoto.

"Rin is warm…" Anna's voice was so hushed, Rin had to strain to hear it. And this time, when Anna's wide eyes looked up at her from under those long lashes, Ayami's face flashed across her vision for a split second, molding itself onto Anna's face until bright azure eyes bled back to crimson and suddenly it was Anna again. The trust this little girl held in her was palpable, and that knowledge caused something inside Rin seemed to melt. Swallowing hard, Rin gave a small smile and placed a hand on the little girl's cool cheek.

"Want to sleep with me, tonight?"

Those crimson eyes widened a fraction, and she gave a short nod in agreement. Rin nudged her towards the stairs and began to follow her up, keeping her eyes trained on anywhere except Kusanagi.

She could practically feel him smiling from where he stood.

Back in the present time, Rin sat on the bench mulling over her yesterday's events and the decisions she faced. As she stared at the dusty neon sign for Seventh Heaven, she knew this was probably the best time for her to glean some information now that she wasn't under constant surveillance. HOMRA already had their hands full with this Colorless King business, and there probably wouldn't be a better time to make this move.

Before Rin could weigh her options anymore, however, her PDA buzzed and lit up with a bounty notice from HOMRA. It seemed Shouhei had had no problem hacking the system's mainframe again, and Rin could see the message lighting up other citizens' phones around her.

'**WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE YOUNG MALE WHO SHOT OUR MEMBER ON THE ROOFTOP OF THE HIRASAK BUILDING ON THE NIGHT OF DECEMBER 27TH AROUND 23:45 P.M. - ANYONE WHO CAN PROVIDE INFORMATION LEADING TO THE SUSPECT'S CAPTURE WILL GET A REWARD OF TEN MILLION YEN."**

Almost seconds after the notice disappeared from her screen it lit up once more with a message from Izumo of a map with a particular block of the city circled in red. She almost snapped her phone shut when a message at the bottom of the screen caught her eye.

'**STAY AWAY FROM THE BLACK DOG.'**

Closing her phone with a sigh, Rin pushed herself to her feet, dusting off any ashes that had fallen on her shirt in the process. She was certain that last message was aimed at Misaki, and smirked to herself at the thought of his outburst from the night before. He hadn't been clear this morning when he took off if he was still angry with her or not for laughing at him, but Rin had brushed off his bad attitude like she always did, chalking it up to someone criticizing HOMRA.

Sure enough, when she met up with him a few blocks away from the section on the map Kusanagi had sent, Misaki's teeth were bared and he looked ready to snap at anything. Apparently some punks had been slandering Mikoto, which was always a trigger for HOMRA's commander.

"Nobody badmouths Mikoto-san!" He growled as they made their way down the last street.

Rin replied breezily, "Once again, you get riled way too easily, Yata-san."

The redhead jerked his head to glance at her, pointing an accusatory finger. "Watch it, Tachibana-san. _No one _is allowed to say anything bad about Mikoto-san, and that includes you."

Holding up her hands defensively, Rin leaned away and grumbled quietly, "It wasn't him I was criticizing, you overprotective mutt."

Misaki looked as if he was ready to explode – and truthfully, Rin knew she had already been provoking a ticking time bomb – but something caught his eye farther up the street that caused his curses to lodge in his throat.

"Yata-"

But he was already off, throwing his skateboard underneath his feet and weaving in and out of the oncoming pedestrians. Rin huffed under her breath and took off after him, cursing herself for not knowing how to skateboard so that she could keep pace with him. It wasn't until she reached the intersection that she understood who it was who caught Misaki's attention.

The redhead was shouting at another teen close in age a couple yards away. Rin slowed to a halt as she stared at the young man; dark hair, black uniform with the white buttoned down shirt only slightly undone, flashing grey eyes. He was beautiful despite the stern, unyielding personality he was emitting. Yet it was the sabre secured at his hip that confirmed what she had already assumed.

"Yata-san." Rin kept her voice low as she took a step forward and slowly reached out for him, not wishing to provoke Misaki further. Yatogami Kuroh's eyes flicked to her, but his expression remained unreadable. "Remember was Kusanagi-san said-"

"_OI! BLACK DOG!" _Misaki barked, striding forward with his fist tightly gripping his bat. Rin blew out a breath and let her hand drop. She should have expected to be ignored. When Misaki had a chip on his shoulder, there really was no stopping him. Sparks licked his board and bat as he shot off towards the Black Dog, aiming a fiery swing at the dark haired teen's skull. "_Where is he?"_

Kuroh dodged him effortlessly, reappearing on top of a light post as if by magic, and suddenly Rin realized how _fast_ this kid really was.

"What are you talking about, Red Clansman?" His voice was low and slightly arrogant, as if Misaki was nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing around his ear.

"I'm asking you where you're hiding that bastard! If you know what's good for you, you'll answer me!"

The Black Dog's expression never changed, but Rin could practically feel his irritation from where she stood.

"I don't have time for you. Move out of the way-"

"Hey! Yatogami-kun!"

A voice from the rooftop of the building next to them had all three of them spinning around and raising a hand to their foreheads to squint up into the noontime sun's glare. She could barely make out the halo of white hair shimmering brightly in the golden light, but her eyes narrowed at his next words.

"Looks like we can get out from up here! Get up here quick! I'm sure you can take that guy out in an instant. Just finish him off and come up here!"

It was _him. _A buzzing sound filled her ears as the rest of the world seemed to become muffled and muted, and all she could see was that silvery-white hair shining in the sunlight.

"Don't underestimate me!" Misaki's voice cut through her boiling rage. "Once I'm done with you I'll tie that idiot down." He was incensed, and for once Rin didn't blame him.

She sprinted down the sidewalk, keeping her breathing even as her feet pounded the pavement. While Misaki dealt with his power trip, she was going after that bastard who killed Totsuka.

"If you intend to fight me, don't expect any mercy," was the black-haired teen's only response.

She could hear Yata's cursing as she dashed towards the building's entrance, expecting to hear the familiar '_clang'_ of his bat. She skidded to a halt, however, at what sounded like a jackhammer drilling in a street, and turned around to see her clansman skating ahead of a cloud of debris. Whatever she had in her mind from Misaki's description about this vassal's power, it was nothing compared to what she saw now. It was as if some translucent hand had latched on to the street behind the redhead and was now ripping it up with a tremendous force.

Aura warping. That was the only way she could describe it. He seemed as if he was able to bend the forces around him to his will. How terrifying.

Despite Yata's confidence against his opponent, the wreckage seemed to be growing steadily closer to her clansman's skateboard wheels by the second and looked as if it were ready to swallow him whole.

Darting forward without thinking, Rin lashed out with a sharp kick at the Black Dog's head in hopes of distracting him long enough to keep him from injuring the redhead.

With her foot only inches away from smashes into his cheek, Rin suddenly felt her head snap back sharply by her hair. Her neck ached from the whiplash, but her attention was more focused on the semi-transparent hand that had her scalp locked in a painfully tight grip. For a split second she felt herself suspended at least two stories off the ground before she was sent flying end over end into a brick wall. Her left shoulder collided first, and a shock of pain traveled through her entire body, causing her eyes to prick with tears and her mouth to water. Dislodged and shattered bits of brick tumbled down over her hair and shoulders. Grunting, Rin rolled to the side, shaking the larger bits of rubble from her hair and biting down on her cheek as pain pulsed from her shoulder.

_Damnit._ She groaned internally. Gingerly she attempted to roll her shoulders back, and was relieved to find that it was merely bruised and not dislocated or broken. She didn't think she could afford a trip to a hospital.

An angry cry rose up in front of her, and Rin glanced up in time to see Misaki fly out from the plume of debris, swinging his bat down wildly at the Black Dog's face. Rin's mouth fell open when the stoic teenager leapt into the air and delivered a well-placed kick to the back of Misaki's neck, sending him flying face first into the pavement. Seconds before his chin would have collided Misaki's hand braced his fall, allowing him to land in a wide stance a few yards away ready for another round…

…until a billboard sign landed on top of him.

A small cry escaped Rin's lips, and she hobbled to her feet as fast as she could. Her ankle had twisted when she had collided with the stone wall, but she knew she could walk it off, at least until she got to bar HOMRA. Gingerly, she made her way into the street, trying to avoid putting too much weight on her injured foot. Rin let out a small sigh of relief when the billboard went flying, leaving an irritated, dirty, but mostly unharmed Misaki in its wake.

He took no notice of her at first, instead glaring up at the Yatogami Kuroh's disappearing form over the rooftop. They both know that their adversaries were long gone, and Rin was limping far too much to give chase.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Rin turn, and she welcomed the sight of Shouhei and Bandou.

"Yata-san! Tachibana-san!"

"Hey, you guys okay?"

Rin opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a low voice to her left.

"Why did you interfere?"

Both Shouhei and Bandou fell silent, their concern dying on their lips as they warily watched their redheaded commander. Rin simply stared at him, baffled.

"Why did you butt in instead of going after that white haired bastard?! We could have had him, Tachibana-san! What the fuck were you thinking?"

She was positively stunned. Was he honestly saying this to her? _Yelling_ at her? He, who had been so damn distracted by the Black dog - the same Black Dog _whom they weren't even supposed to engage with in the first place_ - was reprimanding her for stepping in? Rin's face flushed with anger, having figured he'd at least appreciate her attempt at trying to help him.

"You have got to be fucking joking." Her voice came out cold and detached, and Rin swore she saw red tinting her vision. It took all her self-control to turn around on her good heel and storm off in the opposite direction. She would _not_ lose her temper with their vanguard – she certainly didn't have the strength to win a fight against him anyway – and the last thing she wanted to do was say something she would regret. Biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pain, she strode off, wanting nothing more than to get away from that arrogant redheaded brat.

He shouted something in response at her turned back, and she called back a harsh, "Fuck you, Yata-san!" before turning the corner onto the next street. Her ankle was beginning to shake from her weight, and Rin leaned against a street lamp to rest for a moment as tears streamed down her face - a combination of pain and anger.

She found it strange that neither Bandou nor Shouhei had followed her, if only to check to see if she was all right. As hard as it was for her to admit it, it was one of those times she really could have used their support. Just this once.

But, like always, she shouldered those feelings and took a deep breath. If he didn't want her help? Fine.

She had other work to do.

* * *

Takumi worked hard to keep from looking positively delighted at seeing her back so soon. His eyes skimmed over how she gingerly cradled her left arm and avoided putting to much weight on one side of her body, the scratches that marred her cheek, the bits of brick still tangled in her long blonde hair, and the way her eyes wouldn't directly meet his when she spoke.

"Someone been tossing you around, sweetheart?"

Rin blew a strand of hair out from in front of her face and grumbled, "Yeah, something like that."

"Lil' spitfire," He grinned at her, placing a gently hand on her uninjured shoulder and leading her farther into the Seventh Heaven club towards the unmarked door. "I like that. Don't worry. We'll treat ya _real good_ here."

**Author's Note: **Thank you for being so patient with me and for all the wonderful reviews! I had an absolute blast out in the sunshine in Key West for my spring break. (For those of you who don't live in a state – or country! - that has winter from November to April, I am jealous.) Anyway, I'm sure you all remember me telling you that I don't plan on rewriting the anime each chapter. From your reviews, I know many of you really like Rin, despite her being an OC character, so I hope you'll continue to love her as I focus on her story now that Mikoto is locked up at Scepter 4 headquarters! I just wanted to add that Rin is NOT going to be a stripper. The job was for a servers position, which is basically like a cocktail waitress. She is going to be wearing a costume that she is totally not comfortable with, but she will not be selling herself in anyway or stripping. Just serving drinks and taking orders. :) Figured I'd clear that up since I got some reviews about it! Thank you to each and every one of you who take the time to review, favorite, and follow this story or myself as an author. It just means the world to me, and really motivates me to write another chapter instead of prepping for this Russian midterm. As always, feel free to follow my **projectkanime**tumblr!

**Reviewers without FF accounts (or accounts that have disabled PM-ing):**

**Miechan-ish:** Yay! I really hope this new chapter excited you just as much as the last one! Thanks again for your review, m'dear!

**Chingu:** Awww thank you! I'm happy dancing in my chair right now! I'm really glad you like Rin. I know some people just cannot stand OC characters, so it makes me very happy to see she continues to get such a warm response! And that has to be the most common question I'm asked (right below "when will you be posting the next chapter?' hahaha). I have an idea for how I want to do the ending, and I don't really want to give anything about it away. All I can say is I don't think my readers will be disappointed with how I choose to end it. The funny thing is, I change so many things as I write this story. It kind of evolves as I write it, but I'm 99% certain about how I want to end it. Don't fret; I think you'll really like it.!

**Swirlspill:** Like I said for the reviewer above, I really think you guys will like what I do with the ending (or I hope you will! I always cross my fingers when I post). But I really appreciate your reviews. They give me confidence to keep moving forward and continue with the storyline I have in mind. It makes me so happy that you guys are interested not only in how I write about HOMRA but about Rin herself! Especially when you notice the little details that I try to subtlety slip in there, like her protectiveness of Anna, the similarities she and Yata now have, and the simplicity of Rin and Mikoto's relationship. I also like where your thoughts are headed. You seem to be thinking along the same lines as I am when it comes to Rin's acting abilities, although I'm sure you noticed in this chapter it was in a different scene than at the High School. XD I'm certain if any of her HOMRA clansmen saw her in such a place they wouldn't be too happy. As always, I LOVED the long review. I wish I could have PM-ed you a response but it said that your PMs had been disabled, so I hope you don't mind me rambling/posting it on here! Thank you thank you thank you!

**Souta: **ERMAHGAD. GAH, THANK YOU! ILYSM. Hahaha, seriously that's such a great compliment. And don't worry about the ending too much! I promise, I have an idea for an ending that I think will make both my readers and myself happy! I don't want to ruin it though, so I'll keep mum on the rest. Don't think too much on it yet! Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile!

**Indescribablemusic:** Yeah! I was really excited to start rewatching the anime again!

**Blueeyes775:** I AM SO EXCITED FOR WHEN IT COMES TOO! You are not alone. I actually have it written, and am just editing it to fit with what is going on in the story. And thank you thank you thank you for the long review! I also tried to PM you, but it said your private messaging was disabled too! I can't believe you stayed up so late to read it! I am so flattered! Like I've said to other viewers, I'm really happy most people are fond of Rin even though she is an OC. I don't want her to come off as a Mary Sue that is so completely out of the realms of the story and characters. I just want her to be somewhat relatable too (I mean emotionally; not her back-story! I don't wish that on anyone, and my condolences to anyone who reads this who has had to go through such a loss!) Your review just made my day when I was sitting in class and got a little notification! It made me smile, and I just hope that the next couple chapters will make you just as happy! And while I am leaning MikoRin for the love story for the most part, I do like the YataRin that is going on! It's funny because as I write this, my outline changes and evolves the more I think about it. Hopefully everyone continues to like where it's going! But THANK YOUUUUUUU. *tackle hug*


	21. Chapter 21: Emiko

**Chapter 21: Emiko**

"Make sure you clock out before you leave, Aiko-chan!"

Rin nodded in response as she pushed through the door to the dancers' changing room. A week had passed since she first accepted Takumi's job offer to become a cocktail server, and so far she had managed to keep up her alternate persona without raising suspicion. Only twice had she not responded to her fake name, but even then her lack of reaction had simply been chalked up to the music blaring too loud or the customers distracting her at the time.

Slipping into the first open chair she could find, Rin began the long process of cleaning her face of the layers of makeup and rouge the dancers had applied before her shift. Other than concealing her HOMRA tattoo under layers of foundation – and even then she relied mainly on her long hair to hide the insignia – Rin had no real experience with applying the liners and gels that coated her eyelashes, lips, and face. Blotting a cotton pad, she watched, fascinated, as her natural face began to reappear from underneath the shadowy contours that her coworkers had painstakingly applied. The only hint of makeup she allowed to remain was the shimmery gold eye shadow one of the girls had applied, gushing how she _had _to wear it since it matched Rin's eyes and golden bikini top perfectly.

Speaking of the bikini top, Rin still struggled with how her uniform left little to the imagination. Takumi had allowed her to forgo the sky-high heels due to her injured ankle, instead supplying her with a set of glimmering gladiator sandals that laced up her delicate ankles and calves, but the golden bikini top had been shoved into her hands without room for discussion. Rin still found herself wrapping her arms around her waist, unconsciously covering up her exposed stomach. Goosebumps would rise when cigarette smoke would blow across her back, and she would flinch at the slightest brush from one of the customers slipping her tip into her apron. She still squirmed under the lingering gazes and struggled to keep her temper from flaring up when one of the men decided they wanted to try to slide their hands a little closer to the waistband of her spandex shorts. Constantly she had to remind herself that she needed this cover job in order to get closer to Niaka.

Tonight, however, was the first night since she started that they didn't show up, which made the rest of her shift seem to drag on for eternity. While Takumi wouldn't let her serve the VIP room yet, Rin made sure she was always the first to welcome them the moment they entered the club. Sashaying her hips and batting her long lashes, Rin felt as if she flipped an internal switch and suddenly was taken over by her "Aiko" persona. It was the only way she kept her cover and her focus. While her confident facade gained her approval from Takumi, it was not doing her any favors with the head server, who tended to work with the higher paying customers. Miyuri was a petite brunette with a fierce competitive streak, and Rin's determination to win favor with the Niaka members only fueled her fire. On more than one occasion Rin would see the brunette throw her dirty looks from across the room. In fact, before Rin ducked into the changing room to leave she had seen Miyuri flash her a smug smile as she slipped through the door to the VIP room with a tray of drinks, knowing full well it would cause Rin's jaw to tense and her teeth to grind together.

It was now three in the morning and, wanting nothing more than to get home, Rin quickly stripped out of her bikini and shorts, pulled on a pair of jeans, and zipped a hoodie up over her bra. After burying the golden swimsuit top at the bottom of her bag, Rin proceeded to quickly count her tips from the night. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if any member of HOMRA discovered her rather risqué uniform.

As she quickly began to flip through her dollar bills, another one of the other servers who finished her shift for the night entered the changing room as well. She was a tall, leggy blonde with chin length hair and a chest so large she was almost busting out of her bikini top. She flashed Rin a grin who returned it with a half smile, her attention still focused on the money she had made for the night. Perhaps she could start a small fund for Anna or even put the money away to go back and get her GED someday.

"So how'd your night go?"

Lost in her thoughts, Rin glanced up with a blank look on her face at the other server. She looked to be about the same age, though Rin didn't know for certain despite having worked a shift together that past Tuesday. The blonde nodded her head in the direction of Rin's stack of money.

"Not bad," Rin shrugged. "One seventy-five. Better than the weekdays."

The other girl whistled in response as she unzipped and peeled back her thigh high boots. "With tips like that you'll be working upstairs in no time." Rin had to look away when the busy girl brazenly discarded her bikini top to change into sweats. It wasn't until she folded her money carefully into her bag and stood to leave that the girl turned to look back at her.

"You got someone pickin' you up?"

A small frown creased Rin's forehead and she cocked her eyebrow. "No, why would I?"

The tall blonde looked appalled. "You walk home all by yourself at this time of night? Tell me you at least live close by!"

Rin couldn't point out that there really wasn't much out there at this time of night that could possibly scare her. In fact, if any attempted mugger or rapist caught sight of her insignia _they _would be the ones running for their lives. But instead she shrugged again and reached for her bag.

"Not too far."

"Well," The girl straightened her shoulders authoritatively. "I'm walking you partway. At least until my bus stop. My boyfriend usually doesn't let me walk home alone at night, but he got called in to cook the third shift tonight and won't be done until 8 a.m." She frowned unhappily for a moment before turning a bright smile to Rin and holding out her hand. "I'm Emiko, by the way."

Rin paused a moment before grasping it in return. The girl had a firm shake, much to Rin's surprise, and upon releasing her grip gave her a small smile in return. "Aiko."

Emiko cracked a grin at Rin's hesitancy, and Rin caught a hint of some sort of accent. "Sorry if I'm creepin' you out. It's just nice to have a friendly face around her. At least one that's not tryin' ta' get into your pants." She tossed her head in the direction of the men still lingering in the club. "You looked like one of the few normal ones here."

Rin nodded in understanding, holding the door open for Emiko to pass through and letting it swing shut behind the two of them as they made their way to the main street. Despite knowing she had the ability to take care of herself if trouble arose, Rin had to admit she appreciated having the other girl's company. Emiko conversed easily, transitioning from topic to topic smoothly without seeming as if she was trying too hard. Rin had forgotten that this was the way girls chatted naturally, and what she probably would have experienced more if she had had the chance to complete high school or go on to college.

Popping in a stick of gum, after offering one first to Rin, Emiko turned the conversation back on Rin. "So, where you from, Aiko-chan?"

Rin shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans. "Erm, well, as a child I grew up in a suburb north of here, but I've lived on the west side of Shizume as well as just south of the historic district. Now I'm only a few blocks away."

Emiko shook her head. "You better be careful, girl. This is gang territory around here. Been a lot of talk of Yakuza getting' pretty active again, and those HOMRA punks have been on manhunt lately." Rin squirmed slightly beside her but stayed silent. "But anyway, how long did you live out in the suburbs? I had a cousin who went to high school about twenty minutes north of Shizume."

"'Til I was thirteen," Rin said quietly.

"Eh?" Emiko gave her a look. "Strange age to leave. What made your parents decide to pack up then?"

Blowing out a breath from her cheeks, Rin glanced away at their reflections in the dark storefront windows as they passed by. "They died."

"Oh man," Emiko's eyes filled with pity and she, too, shoved her hands in her pockets. "Harsh."

Rin shrugged. "It was a freak plane crash. Long time ago now."

She hadn't shared that bit of information with any of her clansmen. In part it was due to the fact that the memories of her parents had grown fainter over the years. Rin could still recall her father's booming laugh and the sweet melodies her mother would hum as she braided her hair or cooked near the stove. They had had a sprawling backyard, and Rin remembered many occasions when she was a child where both of her parents would patiently sit down with her for a picnic, despite Rin's firm insistence upon using her plastic tea set.

"So where did you go next?" Emiko asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"My grandmother's," Rin responded automatically. She was surprised at how quickly the answers tumbled from her mouth, but was finding she actually enjoyed sharing these details with a complete stranger. It was a strange feeling she couldn't quite put into words. "It was actually nice to start over at a new school; make some new friends, find some new distractions-"

"Yeah, I bet you found some new 'distractions'." Emiko nudged Rin's arm, giving her a naughty wink in the process, and Rin suddenly found herself chuckling at the innuendo.

"Yeah, yeah, there might have been an awkward boyfriend situation or two, although, can you really call it dating when we were that young…" And suddenly Rin found herself opening up about her memories of middle school and early high school. She had been an average student, passing enough of her classes to rank higher than most but ultimately was too distracted by her new friends to give much more effort than that. Rin had been the student that had managed to make a friend or two in almost every social circle. She had been friendly enough to get along with almost everyone and assertive enough to suppress any bullies who tried badmouth her for disrupting the status quo. While she had never taken part in any clubs or band, Rin looked back fondly upon her life in school. Truthfully, it was probably why she was still a little jealous of Kousuke for attending college. Rin had excelled in school, but she had had to make the choice to give it up for Ayami's sake.

Rin spoke so fast that she didn't realized she slipped up about her sister until it was too late.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Emiko's eyes lit up at the thought and she clapped her hands together. "How cute! How old is she?"

At the sight of Rin's downcast eyes and averted gaze, Emiko's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to pry. I had no idea-"

Rin waved her off. "I'm better now. It's getting easier to talk about." And, truthfully, it was. "Yes, I had a little sister, Ayami. We were ten years apart, so she was only a little tyke when we moved in with my grandmother."

"That had to be hard on your grandmother," The taller blonde mused, and Rin nodded in agreement.

"We had a great first year with her, but my grandmother's health began to deteriorate shortly after that." When Emiko gave her a questioning glance, Rin elaborated. "Dementia."

It was true Rin had many fond memories of living with a grandmother. She had been a tiny thing, but had doted on both Rin and Ayami whenever she had the chance. Rin had always been amazed by her grandmother's garden. Flowers, vegetables, fruits, herbs… Her only assigned chore was to help in the garden, but Rin had never minded the laborious work. Every time they would toil away in the hot sun, with Ayami usually seated on a soft blanket within arm's reach, her grandmother would patiently explain the use of each and every item in her patch or recipes they planned to attempt in the future.

It wasn't until she entered high school that Rin realized her grandmother's health was rapidly deteriorating. At times she would come home to find her grandmother disorientated and confused as to why Rin was there, asking if she was "over for a visit". Other times she would struggle to finish simple tasks, such as cooking dinner or her basic hygiene. Her grandmother's brother would stop in once a month to check on them, since almost all of the rest of their extended family members that could care for them had moved away or out of the country, but the final straw had been when her grandmother had completely forgotten Ayami's existence for a few hours. Rin had arrived home from school only to find her grandmother had had no recollection of her five-year-old sister, and had nearly fainted with relief when she discovered the chubby, blonde toddler covered in dirt in the backyard garden.

At the start of her sophomore year of high school, Rin had decided it was time for her to get a part-time job to bring home some money. It had been getting harder and harder for her grandmother to remember simple tasks such as grocery shopping and bills, and Rin knew she needed to start stepping up for the sake of her grandmother and sister. She did the best that she could, but it had not been easy balancing school, a job, and caring for her family. With the addition of her job, Rin's social life suddenly became nonexistent. The easy-going personality she had adopted her freshman year was suddenly replaced by a detached and disinterested disposition her following year, having no time for the frivolous activities that her classmates were involved in.

By the time she was sixteen, Rin knew her grandmother was too unwell to care for them, and Rin had papers drawn up for her to become an emancipated minor. It had been heartbreaking to see her grandmother put into an elderly nursing home, paid for by her brother, but Rin's sole focus was now on her growing little sister. It was then she had made the decision to drop out and get a full time job in order to care for Ayami, now that the toddler was enrolled in school.

"So, then we moved to this little apartment in the historic district," Rin finished. "It was near the restaurant I worked at, and was close enough that I could walk Ayami to school before my shift."

Emiko had remained silent throughout Rin's entire story, and a feeling of embarrassment began to creep up Rin's cheeks, thinking that she had spoken too much. Looking back, she supposed it wasn't exactly the _happiest_ story, but the strange part was that Rin remembered so many good times it always seemed to outweigh the bad. She wanted to explain that and to share those fun memories, but as the silence thickened she bit her cheek to keep herself from speaking any more.

Suddenly, the tall blonde paused on the sidewalk and glanced at Rin. "Want a cup? My treat." She nodded her head to her left, and Rin peered up at the faded sign to see they were standing outside a 24-hour coffee shop. "I need something to keep me awake on the bus ride home or else I'll miss my stop."

Still a little embarrassed, Rin shrugged and motioned for her to lead on. Frankly, she was not a fan of coffee, but she saw that they offered her favorite brand of hot tea and figured it wouldn't be a complete waste.

After they both had ordered, Emiko hesitantly spoke, "Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Pretty sure that was my line," Rin interrupted, accepting her cup of tea with a nod of gratitude at the cashier.

"-but can I ask what she was like?"

"Who?" Rin asked, distracted as she took a sip.

Emiko fidgeted a second, pouring a dash of cream into her coffee and stirring it a few times before tentatively replying, "Your sister? You just talk about her like you two were very close."

The two girls pushed through the door of the coffee shop and began walking, once more, towards Emiko's bus stop. Rin peeled back the lid of her Styrofoam cup, letting the steam escape so it could cool a bit more. At Rin's silence, Emiko began to apologize profusely and grasp for a different topic, clearly feeling as if she overstepped her bounds.

"No, no, it's okay," Rin assured her. "I just have never really talked about her much since then, so I'm not sure where to start. Plus, for a second there, I thought I had depressed the hell out of you and you were looking for a reason to bail."

The corners of her lips quirked up at the sound of Emiko's snort, and Rin tapped her finger against her lip wondering where to begin.

"Ayami was…bright," She began. "Sounds kind of cheesy and strange, but that's the best way I can describe her. She had that easy laughter and bubbly personality, but it wasn't upfront or in-your-face like some children. It was softer, gentler. You could never stay mad at her…"

Rin recalled the nights after they had first moved into their own apartment. It was a grimy flat - very small, with only one bedroom – but on the nights Rin didn't have to work early the next day the two of them would stay up late watching cartoons and eating popcorn until they were so full they had to roll themselves to bed. She remembered the joy she felt helping Ayami with her kindergarten homework, and the artwork her little sister would bring home from class to cover the bare walls of their apartment. Her sister loved to run barefoot, and on more than one occasion Rin would have to wrestle her to the ground to try to squeeze her feet into a pair of sandals or shoes. Her sister always giggled at these times, loving their game of cat and mouse until Rin would manage to corner and catch her. She also recalled how Ayami would squirm whenever Rin attempted to brush the tangles from her waist-length hair, complaining endlessly how Rin was keeping her from her coloring or her television time.

While the neighborhood they had lived in wasn't the worst, Rin still hadn't liked the idea of letting Ayami walk those couple of blocks to school on her own. She always made sure to schedule her shifts so that she could drop her little sister off first an be finished around the time school let out. Rin remembered her surprise when she had finished a shift one day only to see her manager squatting down next to her alabaster-haired sister, positively delighted by the little girl in front of him and telling her what a hard worker her big sister was.

"Onee-chan is the best onee-chan in the whole world!" Ayami had piped up, her hand automatically fisting the material of Rin's uniform in her hand.

As Rin spoke, the tightness in her chest she hadn't realized she had been carrying since her sister's death seemed to ease. It felt good to remember Ayami, to talk about her and to share all the wonderful things Rin loved about her.

Yet, the more Rin thought about it, the more she realized just how completely _unalike_ Ayami and Anna were. For so long Rin had looked at Anna as if she were simply the ghost of her sister. But, other than sharing similar facial features and hair, they were two entirely different people.

The sound of Emiko sniffling cut Rin short, and she glanced over in surprise to see the taller blonde's eyes were watering. "She sounds wonderful," She hiccupped, embarrassed at her tears.

Rin smiled gently and stared ahead. "Yeah, she was."

"It's very admirable what you did," Emiko continued. "Taking care of your sister and your grandmother."

Rin shrugged. It was an automatic response for when she didn't know what to say in return. Her mother had always scolded her if she didn't accept a compliment, so Rin had compromised with non-verbal responses.

"Seems unfair there was no one to take care of you, though."

For some reason this stung, but Rin immediately pushed that feeling aside. Instead, she lit up a cigarette, pulling a deep drag and reveling in the nicotine. Her companion let out an unamused chuckle.

"That shit will kill ya, Aiko-chan."

Emiko proceeded to tell her about her own two brothers, smirking when she explained how she, too, was ridiculously overprotective of the youngest. Rin listened to her, partly processing what she was saying and partly reveling in how nice it was to be speaking with someone outside of her life at HOMRA. No talk of Niaka or Yakuza or of Kings. No yelling and no arguments being solved with violence. Emiko spoke to her in a way she had forgotten over the years, since back when she had been in school with girl friends of her own. The giggling, gossiping, and smiles came so naturally now. It amazed Rin how quickly Emiko was melting the walls she had built up around the boys at HOMRA. They just didn't do _any_ of these sorts of things, and Rin had been convinced that this version of herself had been lost a long time ago.

And yet here she was, smiling and pouring out memories that she hadn't even shared with Tatara or Mikoto.

As they walked, the topic soon switched from families and work to hobbies. Emiko shared her love of oil painting while Rin told her of her love for cooking. One of her earliest memories was standing on a stool next to her mother, hugging her leg and listening to her read through the list of ingredients as she cooked. Her father had entered the room behind them, kissing the top of Rin's head and telling her what a big help she was. It was a short memory, but one that she cherished the most.

After that they moved onto men, and Rin listened with interest as Emiko described her loving, if slightly shy, boyfriend. The two had been dating since their third year of high school and had just decided to move in together this past year. When Rin asked how he felt about his girlfriend working at Seventh Heaven, Emiko simply rolled her eyes.

"He's clearly not happy about it but it pays the bills for now, or at least until I can find something better. Besides, Jun isn't really the jealous type."

"Must be nice."

The words slipped from Rin's mouth before she could take them back, and suddenly Emiko had that naughty gleam in her eye once more.

"Aiko-chan has a boyfriend too?"

"Sort of…" Rin's face flooded with color, and she had had to look away when Emiko started wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

The taller blonde let out a squeal, and Rin had to brush the back of her hand against her mouth to cover the smirk creeping up her face. Emiko began to beg for details, but this was one area Rin was NEVER good at, even when she had dated in high school. She mumbled a little at how he had been 'busy' the past couple days so she hadn't seen him much, but Emiko waved her hand at this as if this was a minor, unimportant detail. Rin was pretty sure she would have grilled her more if it weren't for the sound of an engine roaring to life at the bus stop ahead.

Emiko let out a shriek at the sight of her bus about to pull away, and their conversation was quickly cut short as they dashed for the bus. In between strides, Emiko huffed, "When's your next shift?"

"Tuesday," Rin gasped, trying to keep pace with her new companion but realizing her legs were not nearly as long.

Banging their hands along the side of the bus to keep it from pulling away, the two women skidded to a halt as the bus doors squeaked open to expose a clearly annoyed bus driver.

"I think I'm working too! I'll see you then, Aiko-chan!"

Emiko darted onto the bus before the driver could change his mind, waving excitedly out the front window of the bus. Rin waved back, watching as Emiko carefully made her way to a seat as the bus pulled away before continuing her walk back home towards bar HOMRA.

The walk to the bus stop had been a little bit out of her way, but Rin hadn't minded the slightest. A thought flashed through her head that for the first time in a while she had had conversation with someone who wanted to talk to her purely because they were interested and wanted to be her friend.

This drew Rin up short.

That wasn't true at all. Wasn't HOMRA the same? Hadn't _she_ been the one who had viewed them as nothing more than a means to an end, a tool to help her track down Niaka and have the strength to take out Yamaken? Hadn't they been the ones who were nothing but kind to her, wanting nothing more than to make her feel at home? Rin thought about what Tatara had said to her in the bathroom that night he bandaged her up.

"_Tachibana-san, you're a part of HOMRA now, and whether you like it or not you're part of our family. It doesn't matter if you've been part of it since the beginning or if you stumbled in last night. Being part of HOMRA is a bond that runs deep the moment you are branded. It's no rush, but you should learn to be comfortable with the rest of us."_

Maybe it was time for her to start rethinking her views of the red clan. Here she was, thinking she had finally moved on and turned over a new leaf, and yet she still was holding herself back. Constantly viewing Anna as her dead sister, hiding her past from clansmen - ashamed that they would judge her, keeping that last wall up between her and Mikoto, and her resistance to letting herself be cared for like a family is supposed to do.

Rin thought back to what Emiko had said. It was true, Rin had a habit of caring deeply for others. But couldn't the same be said about her clansmen? Wasn't it true their bond ran deeper than blood? She remembered the sound of Izumo's voice near her head, picking her up and carrying her home when she had been too drunk and disorientated to know her right hand from her left. She recalled the warmth that Chitose wrapped around her when she could no longer contain her sobs. She could see the concern in Misaki's eyes at the sight of her bandaged arms, could hear the sound of Tatara's easy laughter, could feel the softness of Mikoto's lips on her temple. Perhaps the most significant was the utmost trust that shone in Anna's crimson eyes.

It was then Rin realized that the sense of contentment she felt in HOMRA came from not only her desire to protect them and keep them safe, but also her relief at their willingness to care for her in return.

When she pushed through the side door of bar HOMRA and climbed the stairs to her room, she saw that the door to her bedroom was already ajar. Peeking in, Rin was startled to see long white hair spilling over the edge of her cot – Anna, already asleep in her bed.

Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Rin pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts and crept to the edge of the bed. Anna's doll-like mouth was parted slightly as she slept and she had one arm tucked underneath her pillow. Climbing over the little girl's tiny frame as best as she could, Rin pulled back her covers and snuggled into the warmth of her comforter. Without hesitating, she pulled the little girl closer, tucking Anna's head beneath her chin before closing her eyes. It felt familiar – it was the same position she slept with Ayami - but for the first time in a while, Rin's heart didn't ache at the memory.

**Author's Note: **WOW. So it's been a while. I apologize to all my readers for this chapter taking so long. It has been a _very_ stressful month for me, especially with finals, and I just haven't had the time to sit down and write this. First off, I want to thank all of you who review, favorite, and follow me. I'm not joking when I say that those emails notifying me of an update from you all really motivates me! I am so blessed to have over 300 reviews for this story. It truly is amazing, and I appreciate every single one.

I hope you all enjoyed getting a little more back-story on Rin and what she was like before Ayami passed away and her life at HOMRA began. I didn't want to throw a biography of her life at you, so I tried to make it where you'd get little snippets and see what type of person she had been. I was actually surprised to hear a lot of you were very interested to hear about that, so I really do take your reviews to heart! If any of you have family members suffering from dementia, my heart goes out to you. My grandmother is in the early stages, and it is heartbreaking to watch so I feel for all of you. I know the canon characters weren't a focus here, but they will be next chapter! I also hope you guys welcomed Emiko into the mix. I was actually excited to bring another female character in. Rin really doesn't have many to talk to, and I think, deep down, she yearns for that sort of bond with someone closer to her in age. I actually based her off a girl I worked with when I worked the third shift as a waitress at a 24-hour truck stop diner. (Gotta love those jobs that pay the tuition bills. If anyone works/worked the service industry, you feel my pain.) Anyway, she was so easy to talk to that we started opening up about personal stories without even really knowing much about each other. It really helped pass the time during those long stretches with no customers and we got to be good friends. While I don't know how much of a key player Emiko will be in the story over all yet, she will definitely be a fixed figure at the club. And lastly, I hope you guys were able to get the feeling that Rin is starting to _finally_ let go of her past and move on. It's really taken her some time to accept it, but I think she's going to bond even more with Anna and the rest now that she is starting to feel it is okay to let go of her little sister's ghost. Let me know your thoughts!

**Miecha-ish:** I am sorry it has taken so long, dear! But I'm really happy you liked the last chapter! The more I rewatch the anime and read the manga, the more I really do see Yata acting like a little Chihuahua!

**guest: **He is such a teenager sometimes, I swear. I'm sorry he wasn't a key player this chapter, but he will be next chapter again!

**Leigha:** *throws up hands in defense* Hang on! I have no idea how I'm going to end it yet! Hahaha it's a long way off, but I have an idea of how I want it to go. Depending on what my readers think, I might set this up for a sequel. We'll see how much time I have once this is finished and if anyone is interested.

**Guest:** Tatara is my baby. I just love him, so I know what you mean when you say Shiro irks you a little. Thankfully for you, he and HOMRA don't really interact much 'til the end, and Rin has her hands full as it is with Niaka.


	22. Chapter 22: Ashinaka

**Chapter 22: Ashinaka**

The sound of their footsteps echoed off the walls of the empty atrium of Ashinaka High School. Misaki, Rikio, and Rin scanned the spacious building, searching every nook and cranny for a sign of something suspicious. The Ashinaka campus was incredibly large, and Rin knew they would receive no mercy from HOMRA if it were found out that they had overlooked something.

"So we use this to get in? Tch, what a pain in the ass," Misaki grumbled, tossing the PDA in the air and catching it in his open palm. "Let's go."

Rikio grunted in agreement, flipping open his own PDA to let them pass through the metal detectors of the high school. A holographic image of a random schoolboy appeared on the screen, and Rin glanced back over her shoulder to see that same boy disappearing through the school's exit behind them with his two friends hot on his heels.

"Was that really necessary, Yata-san?" Rin sighed as she swiped her own stolen PDA and passed through the security gate. She actually felt bad that her companions had terrified the poor boys. They were only school children, after all.

"Did you have a better idea, Tachibana-san?" His voice was cold and clipped, and his eyes flashed in annoyance.

The two of them still hadn't spoken much since their argument a week before, making life at HOMRA rather uneasy for the rest of the clan. Rin was almost a ghost around the bar, returning late in the evening due to her shifts at Seventh Heaven, although none of the members knew of her late night activities. She had changed her shift for patrolling for the colorless king to the daytime so that she was working with Chitose and Dewa. While the two boys certainly didn't mind her company, tensions only increased between the young blonde female and the redheaded vanguard. Rin was determined not to speak to him since he had been such an ass, and Misaki seemed just as stubborn to pretend that she didn't exist. While Rin was one hundred percent convinced she was _not _in the wrong, it was clear HOMRA's commander was not planning on apologizing either.

It stung a little, his callousness towards her, but Rin's own stubbornness kept her from caving.

Ashinaka High School was _enormous _and filled with the newest technology. Rin glanced above her to see a rotating hologram of the school's crest and video cameras stationed at almost every entrance and exit. Most of the buildings seemed to be made entirely in glass, making her feel as if she was at a university rather than a high school.

She had to admit it was beautiful.

"Let's start with the classrooms and work our way back down," Rin declared, staring up at the large skyscraper in front of her that held most of the lecture halls and student offices. She could see students milling about behind the glass, many with bento boxes in their hands, and figured they had caught them just as lunch was beginning.

Misaki frowned and jerked his head in the direction of the clock tower. "No, let's head this way and start over here."

"Why would we head that way?" Rin gave him a look that he was clearly being ridiculous. "We'd have better luck starting where there are a large number of students-"

Acting as if he hadn't heard her, Misaki turned and started off in the direction of the old clock tower on the far end of the campus. Rikio, looking uncomfortable, adjusted his sunglasses and shrugged once before following the redhead.

Rin stared after the skateboarder, dumbfounded for a moment, before rolling her eyes and shoving her hands in her pockets to follow. As she walked, she glanced at the assortment of students strolling around the grounds with their lunches, many of them searching for a spot to eat. Eyes followed her companions' progress along the path, clearly debating if it was worth risking reporting the trespassing teens. Rin knew that the three of them stood out, and it wasn't simply because of their lack of uniforms. There was a certain aura that all members of HOMRA possessed– deadly, promising violence and destruction– and it seemed to emit from their very beings like a heat wave

However, Rin also noticed that some of the gazes were not completely filled with fear. Many of the boys had that same lustful look that the customers at Seventh Heaven had, and realized with surprise that their gazes were lingering on her. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb flicked on in her head.

After a quick sidelong glance at Rikio and Misaki's backs, Rin darted off the path towards a group of four boys spread out on a patch of grass nearby. With each footstep Rin felt herself sinking into her Aiko persona from the club – her hips swaying a touch more, her frame becoming a bit more relaxed, and running a hand through her hair so it spilled in waves over her shoulders. A devilish feeling rose in the pit of her stomach as she watched their eyes slowly trail down her body, and she had to work to keep her lips from twitching into a smirk. This was a whole new form of power she had control over and, combined with the dangerous aura that was characteristic of the red clan, drew these pour souls to her like a moth to a flame.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if you guys would be able to help me?" Rin called, her voice slightly higher and more feminine than she normally spoke.

Instantly, the boys scrambled to sit up straight; one even going so far as to straighten his necktie.

"Yeah!" They all chorused at once.

Rin giggled girlishly as their faces flushed, and one of the boys coughed out in a deeper voice, "I mean, yeah, sure. What's up?"

Stopping just short of the first boy's sneakers, Rin shoved one hand in her back pocket and used the other to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm looking for someone who's supposed to be a student here, and I was wondering if you could tell me where he is? It's really important I find him."

Three of the boys looked as if they were trying to scramble to their feet, but Rin just simply waved them down.

"Oh no, please, don't feel like you need to get up." Instead, she dropped down beside them onto her knees, and Rin could see in her peripherals the face of the boy next to her turn an even deeper shade of red. Whipping out her cell, she loaded the picture she had of the colorless king and leaned over until her shoulders brushed up against the boy beside her. "See, here he is. Do you happen to recognize him at all?"

Turning her head so that she was only a few inches away from the tip of his nose, Rin shyly glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She could see the freckles smattering across his cheeks and nose, and he looked almost cross-eyed as he stared, flustered, down at her.

"Eh, erm, I uh-"

"Let me see," One of the other boys piped up, scooting close so that he was on the other side of Rin.

Flashing him a bright smile, Rin leaned toward the other boy, giving the first a few seconds to recover himself. She had to admit she was enjoying their attention and eagerness to help. Hell, if she were able to keep of this charade all day they'd be out of there in no time.

The second boy stared at the picture of her screen, frowning. "Looks like our uniform, but I can't say I recognize him. Is he your, uh, boyfriend or something?"

"Boyfriend?" Rin laughed. "No, not at all. He's just a-"

Without warning, Rin felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and jerk her upwards into the air.

"What the hell?" She screeched. Twisting around in the firm grip, she caught sight of chestnut hair covered with a black beanie. "Goddamnit, Yata-san, _put me down._"

As Rin squirmed in his hold, the pressure around her waist increased. Vaguely, Rin was aware that the four boys had risen to their feet. Their hands balled were balled into fists, and two of them looked as if they were about to go after her.

Pausing only long enough to look over his shoulder, Misaki growled in a low tone, "We won't be needing any of your help."

Rin used that moment to wrestle herself out from his grip, sweating and snarling as she raked her fingers through her tangled hair. Infuriating her further, Misaki turned and continued down the path as if nothing happened.

"What the fuck was that about?" Rin barked, catching up with them and glaring daggers at the redhead.

Misaki gave her a sidelong glance. "You're not here to _flirt_, Tachibana-san."

"Flirting?" She said in disbelief. "At least I was getting some answers instead of wandering through this place with no rhyme or reason! You haven't even asked one student that we've seen here!"

Skidding to a stop, Misaki spun around to face her. "I figured I'd wait 'til we saw someone who looked his age, but you want me to go ask any random kid? Fine!"

Pushing past her, he stormed off in the direction of a group of guys sitting near a bench.

"They all are his age, you fucking idiot! _It's a high school, not a daycare."_ Rin called at his back, her shoulders shaking from the effort not to hit him. Damn, that brat could piss her off.

Faintly, she could hear Misaki harshly interrogating the boys, shouting at them as they half-ran from the agitated redhead, and suddenly she felt weary. Turning to Rikio, Rin rolled her eyes and muttered, "I can't deal with his shit today. I'll catch up with you guys later."

The larger man nodded, his sunglasses flashing in the sunlight, and Rin turned to head toward the large glass skyscraper she had seen when they had first arrived. She interviewed many students along the way, each claiming they had no idea who the white-haired teen on her cell phone screen was. At first, Rin figured she was just meeting students who were not in the same class – it was a large school, after all – but as the day wore on, a strange feeling began to sprout in the pit of her stomach.

Only once did she happen to catch sight of her two clansmen again. Rin had been speaking with a group of girls when she noticed the redheaded skateboarder and the large blonde heading in the direction of one of the patio areas. Not wishing to speak with Misaki at that moment, Rin politely excused herself and headed in the opposite once more.

It wasn't until she was halfway across the terrace that she realized there was an extra set of footsteps accompanying her own. Expecting another student, Rin looked up and was surprised to see that she recognized the female in front of her. Black thigh-high boots, dark blue uniform, and a lethal sabre attached to her hip, Seri Awashima looked just as surprised to see her as Rin was to the SCEPTER 4 agent amongst the patio chairs and potted plants.

Recovering first, Rin rocked back on her heels while the corner of her mouth quirked up in amusement. "Lietenant Awashima Seri. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rin had to admit she had never seen a person's gaze turn to ice so quickly, and the woman responded coldly, "Tachibana Rin of the Red King's militant faction."

"We prefer to think of ourselves as clansmen."

"That would be too mild a term for you delinquents."

This brought a humorless smile to Rin's lips, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "How is our king anyway?"

"The Third King, Mikoto Suoh, is under constant surveillance in a fortified cell. Other than his bad attitude, he is tolerable."

"How long do you think you guys can keep him contained anyway?" Rin asked in an offhand voice, trying to stifle her laughter at the Lieutenant's affronted face.

Raising her chin slightly, Seri replied satisfactorily, "Your king is buried under layers of the topmost security locks and bars in recent technology along with the entirety of SCEPTER 4's agents. He is under the highest security and will remain that way until his Weismann level is reduced."

"What's important is that _you_ believe that," Rin said coolly, but her eyes were alight with amusement. She enjoyed taunting the Blue King's right hand woman.

The older woman stared at her flatly. "Tachibana Rin, while your presence here is unacceptable, due to strict orders and our location I am unable to personally engage or remove you."

Rin picked at her nail bed, knowing her casual indifference was irritating the Lieutenant. "What a shame. I would have enjoyed it."

The SCEPTER 4 agent looked as if she wanted to throw her hands in the air in frustration, but she kept herself in check. In a clipped tone she asked, "Shall I expect more of you around here, or did Kusanagi-san send you out here on your own?"

Rin opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of raised voices and metal clanging on pavement caught their attention. Immediately, Seri went on the alert and made a motion with her hand, and it was only then Rin noticed two other SCEPTER 4 agents standing on guard a few yards away. A certain voice in particular caught her attention, and Rin instantly recognized it as Misaki's. Seri must have recognized the other because her mouth suddenly tightened into a thin line and she grimaced, "Fushimi."

All three agents started off in the direction of the confrontation. Turning to Rin, she asked, "Aren't you going to try to control your clansmen?"

Shrugging, Rin turned and began to stroll in the opposite direction. "Yata-san's made it clear he doesn't want my help anymore. Besides," She paused, turning her head just enough to see the Awashima's blonde hair in her peripherals. "I'm sure you're more than capable. S'been a pleasure, Lieutenant."

It was a strange feeling, turning her back on her clansman, but she was determined to stick to her decision. He had made it abundantly clear after their run-in with the Black Dog that he did not want her 'interfering' in any of his business.

_Whatever_.

Rin forced her feet to keep walking until the sound of their raised voices faded away. She moved through the buildings with ease, realizing that most of the students must have returned to their classrooms. In fact, it was another fifteen minutes before Rin spotted a single student.

The girl was small – _petite_, Rin could say – with shoulder-length brown hair that had small white clips with rings attached to her front strands. She looked so delicate and sweet in her school uniform, that suddenly Rin felt disheveled and sweaty. Nonetheless, she approached the girl with a bright smile.

"Excuse me! Could I ask you question quick?"

The brunette paused and, upon seeing Rin, smiled in return. "Of course! What is it you need?"

"I was wondering if you recognized this boy? He looks like he goes here, but most of the students say they don't know him."

The girl glanced at Rin's screen for a second before turning to face her. "Oh, him. No I don't, unfortunately. I actually ran into your friend outside and told him the same thing."

Rin gave her a confused glance as she stowed her cell phone away. "My friend?"

The brunette nodded, the clips in her hair bobbing excitedly. "Yes, that adorably shy boy with the skateboard! I even offered to help him to the nurse to clean that wound on his arm-"

"Wound?" Rin tried not to look alarmed. Even if Misaki was hurt she was certain it was nothing – he'd suffered much worse that a cut on his arm before – but, nonetheless, she wondered how on earth he could have possibly gotten into trouble here at a regular high school?

"Yes, he really should get that stitched up. It could get infected-"

"I'll get him taken care of right away. Thank you for your time," Rin interrupted, breezing past her as she hurried out towards the main courtyard.

One half of Rin's brain argued with her that she shouldn't do this. She was caving. He had been the one to say she was getting in the way. Why should she rush to his side for his injury when he didn't even bother helping her out with her ankle? Selfish, bull-headed brat that he was… On some level she knew he probably had deserved whatever injured had been inflicted on him.

And then the second half of her brain thought of the boy who had sat by her bedside while she had been recovering from her fever. She imagined the young redhead who had stayed up all night when she had disappeared to the underpass after Totsuka's death, and who had worried endlessly until she had returned safely.

And, at that realization, the second half of her brain won out and told the first half to shut up and get over it. After all, she had more than enough people to direct her anger at and who were probably twice as deserving of it anyway.

**Author's Note: **Sassy Rin is not taking _anybody's_ shit, today. Anyway, I am so happy to hear such positive reviews from my readers! I'm glad you all enjoyed getting to know Rin and Ayami a little more, and also that you all seemed to like Emiko very much. I can't wait for her to open up more with HOMRA. Now, all she needed to do was bury the hatchet with Misaki. The two of them are so stubborn, I swear, they're like children sometimes. I know some of you wanted me to write about Shiro and were hoping for an interaction between him and Rin here, but it just didn't seem to fit well when I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with some of the other characters, even if it was a bit shorter than usual, and I will update again as soon as I can! As I had previously said, finals still are going on and I will be attending a wedding shortly thereafter, but I will do my very best to update as soon as possible! Thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite! Feel free to follow my project k tumblr: **projectkanime**

**Charisasori: **Thank you so much for reviewing, m'dear! I'm really glad you liked it. I, too, am glad that she is starting to take a few steps forward in her life. I feel like Rin constantly was thinking she was moving on, but didn't realize that she still continued to hold herself back. Now that she's aware of it, I'm looking forward to her opening up a little more!

**JenyTheCoolAsian:** *high five for MikoRin* I cannot wait until Mikoto comes back. Very very soon! And I'm also happy to hear you liked the chapter. Sometimes it just takes a little nudge from a stranger to get you to realize something you'd been blind too. I think Emiko was that person for Rin, so I'm really looking forward to developing her more. Thank you so much for the review!

**Sarah404: **Hiiiiii, lovely! So I figured I'd answer your PM here because your PM-ing ability has been disabled for some reason. Anyway, I did and they were pretty good! You know, I think I actually stumbled upon them at Warped Tour one year!


	23. Chapter 23: Late Night Shifts

**Chapter 23: Late Night Shifts**

_Tuesday_

Rin was surprised at how happy she was to see Emiko at the start of her shift. The blonde had such an easy-going demeanor and contagious smile that Rin found herself actually enjoying her shift. It hadn't been that busy – it was a Tuesday, after all – and Miyuri had been tossing her dirty looks from behind the bar. Emiko's passing whispers such as "She needs to learn how to do her makeup, because she looks _ghastly_ in this lighting" and "I think table seven has been staring at your ass for over a solid minute. Talk about creepy." were the only things that made her shift bearable. She'd even see the blonde flash a funny face in from across the room, sending Rin into a fit of giggles.

Rin had been excited to see the door open and a familiar group of men pour in around eleven o'clock. Guffawing loudly and rowdy as ever, Rin had been waiting for the Niaka gang members to arrive and hurried over, despite the tray of empty drinks balanced precariously in her hand.

"Welcome, gentlemen! Good to see you back again."

Each of the men smiled at her as they passed, one even going so far as to pat her on the waist and toss her a wink. It wasn't until she reached the very end of the procession that she saw him and nearly spilled her entire tray of glasses.

Takashi Yamaken.

He slid between the tables with ease, bringing up the rear of the procession, and passed by her without so much as a glance. In the past week she had been working there, Rin hadn't seen him once and had started to assume that he didn't frequent such an establishment.

A tumult of emotions smashed into her like a wrecking ball, and she was glad there was no one else in the vicinity in need of her services. In all honesty, she was surprised her fists didn't burst into flames at the sight of him. Rin could only imagine what she looked like – standing ramrod straight, her eyes wide as her mind was assaulted with a barrage of memories.

_Takashi Yamaken hanging out the side of a van window as he loaded a magazine clip into his handgun as he drove away from the carnage at the train station. Rin recalled the tip of his boot sinking into her rib cage six months later when he and his two lackies had kicked at her frail body beneath the underpass – not because he recognized her, no. It had been purely out of enjoyment. Once again, fate had decided she and Yamaken would meet. She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he had been looking for a puppy to kick to get off on a power trip. She remembered his smile when she handed him back his wallet, the wheels in her brain already turning as she formulated a plan for his death._

Rin felt as if she had to physically shake herself out of her reverie. Glancing over her shoulder, she managed to catch sight of his dark hair disappearing through the door to the upstairs.

She didn't even have to pretend not to notice the dirty glare Miyuri threw her way; her mind already moving a mile a minute as to how to get herself even closer to the man at the top of her hit list.

_Wednesday_

Emiko arrived at work the next day; her eyes were already alight at the prospect of sharing whatever bit of gossip she had gleaned. Rin barely had time to squeeze in a 'hey!' before her friend cut her off.

"Did you see the news last night?" The blonde bent her head to the side, running a comb through her hair while glancing back at Rin to see her response.

"The news?" Rin gave her a confused look. "No, why-"

"The Himmelreich crashed!" Emiko burst out, as if this was the biggest news to hit Shizume City. Judging by the appalled look that followed at Rin's lack of reaction, it was. "_The Himmelreich?_ The big giant airship that's been floating above this city since god knows when?"

Rin merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh good lord, Aiko. Well, it's this creepy guy who has, like, lived in this blimp _forever._ I've always thought he was in some creepy cult or something. Anyway, apparently the police tried to board his blimp but one of the helicopters crashed into it! There was this huge explosion! I mean _massive._ I swear to you, I heard the crash last night and thought that a bomb had gone off in the city!"

Rin sat up a bit straighter, her interest peaked. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"That's the thing," Emiko continued excitedly. "They're not releasing _any_ information. I tried to walk past the area this morning, but they had it all barricaded off. I couldn't even see anything over all the police vans and tape. But don't you think that's strange that they haven't said anything at all to the public?"

"Probably don't want to cause a panic," Rin reasoned, her voice sounding slightly distracted as she contemplated what she had just heard. She had a gut feeling that someone else was in charge of the crime scene, and that person probably was the head of the SCEPTER 4 organization.

Emiko looked as if she were going to say something more, but was interrupted when Takumi's greasy head appeared in the doorway of the changing room.

"Aiko-chan, Miyuri's called in sick with mono. She'll be out for a while so you'll be working upstairs. They're all ready there, so get moving." With that, he disappeared back the way he came.

Rin stood stock still for a moment in silence, turning to Emiko only to see the same expression mirrored on her friend's face.

"Holy shit, Aiko…" Emiko breathed. "You are going to make _so much money tonight!"_

The busty blonde let out a small squeal as she herded Rin towards the door, giving her a small nudge when they reached the threshold. Rin's stomach felt as if it sank to the floor and her palms were starting to sweat. What if she screwed this up? What if her cover was blown? They might not have recognized her here in the dark on the ground floor, but in the private VIP room? Rin tried to shut her brain down to keep it from imagining the worst. She knew wasn't going to get another chance like this, and she had to make sure she kept her temper in check.

Glancing once more behind her at Emiko, who mouthed the word 'Go' and shooed her towards the door, Rin straightened her shoulders and pulled open the door. It opened into a tiny concrete stairwell lit by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Takumi had finally made her wear the ridiculously high gold heels, and each step seemed to echo inside the tiny room. When she reached the landing of the second floor, the sound of laughter seeped out from beneath the crack near the floor. She could see shadows moving around inside and hear the clink of glasses on the table.

After taking a deep breath and wiping her palms one last time on her spandex shorts, pushed open the door.

A loud gust of noise greeted her, and as her eyes adjusted to the bright light she could see one man standing in the corner with a goofy grin on his face, clearly in the middle of a hilarious story, while the rest of the Niaka members were seated at a long table in the middle of the room. They had clearly already accessed the private bar area that ran along the wall of one side of the room, but Rin could see that their glasses had already been drained of any liquid.

Upon her entrance, a large drunken cheer rose up from the group.

"Aha, there she is! We've been waiting for you to come and serve us!" A lanky man with long dark hair called to her from one end of the table.

"It's our favorite server!" Said the blonde seated next to him, clapping his hands together in delight. It didn't take long for Rin to realize that they must have been drinking a quite a bit before she had arrived. She could practically smell the booze from where she stood.

The man in the corner strode quickly over to her, shutting the door behind her before throwing a well-muscled arm across her shoulders. "What's with sending us the brunette every night? Are we not your favorites?"

Rin forced herself to relax, to forget all thoughts of lighting the entire room on fire that very instant, and tossed them a grin before slipping out from under his arm. "Well, you never asked!" She winked. "Miyuri seemed _pretty certain_ that you guys specifically were asking for her."

A bald man with a nasty scar running from his eye to his temple snorted. "Yeah. How on earth did she interpret 'Send the blonde in the gold bikini'? I swear, the women at these jobs are vicious." He glanced back up at Rin. "You've been getting shafted, doll. We've been asking for you all week."

"I've never met a server so attentive to her guests," A cool voice called from the head of the table, and Rin's blood ran cold at the sound. Slowly, she turned her head to meet Yamaken's amused gaze. His blue eyes sparkled good-humoredly behind his thin, wire-framed glasses, and his dark hair seemed to have grown longer since the last time she had had a good look at him. Rin flexed her fingers, which were twitching from the urge to burst into flames, as she sucked in a deep breath. "The guys tell me you are quite the charmer."

"Sure is," The blonde interrupted, tossing her a brilliantly white smile. Rin was happy he had spoken up. Rin wasn't sure she had her anger and disgust in check just yet. "Always asking how she can be of service or if she can grab us a drink. Speaking of which," He picked up his glass and held it above his head. "Mind grabbing us all another round, sweetheart?"

"Of course," Rin replied breezily, finally composed. She'd done it. He didn't recognize her and she hadn't let her fury blow her cover. "What can I get you, gentlemen?"

"Gentlemen, eh?" The redhead to the left of Yamaken leaned back on his arms, grinning. "Did ya hear that, boys? Classy lady, right here. Certainly knows how to treat her customers well."

The bald man scoffed, "Knows how to get a nice tip is more like it."

"Round of whiskey, neat," Yamaken called over, his voice gentler with her than when he spoke to the rest of the men in the room. "Alright, enough of Hinata's stories. I think we all know how this one will end, anyway…"

"Yeah, like the rest of them. With him fifty dollars short and still sporting a hard-on," The lanky brunette piped up, causing the rest of the men to laugh. Even Hinata, the muscular brunette who had been standing in the corner, gave a chuckle before seating himself at the table. Rin assumed it was some sort of inside joke.

"Alright," Yamaken said sharply when the murmuring persisted, and instantly the table quieted. "We have some things to discuss before the sit down this Saturday."

As she piled the tray of drinks with glasses, Rin watched with amazement as each of the men at the table seemed to sit up straighter. All looked expectantly at Yamaken, whose gaze flicked to Rin for a split second, and she realized they were not going to speak of their business matters in front of her.

Hurrying over, she quickly began placing drinks next to each of the members, internally cringing at the sight of the swirling Niaka insignia tattooed on various parts of their body.

When she reached the redhead, he placed a hand on her wrist to hold her there. "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?"

Rin's heart dropped. "I don't believe so, sir," She responded smoothly, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. She had been too drunk at the time when Yamaken and his cronies had happened upon her at the underpass, so she had never been able to pin down who had been with him at the time. Rin sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this thug wouldn't blow her cover.

Still unconvinced, the redhead pressed, "What's your name?"

"Aiko, sir."

At that, he released her and shooed her away, and relief washed over Rin like a wave. "Nah, never mind. I've only met one other Aiko before and she wasn't nearly as attractive as you are, love."

"Lay off her, Ren," Yamaken chastised as Rin placed the last glass near his wrist. "Otherwise she won't come back up to serve us anymore."

Rin froze when she felt his hand on the front of her apron pocket. Looking down, she saw a wad of bills slip into her pouch.

"Thank you, sir," She whispered, trying to keep the bite out of the last word.

Yamaken leaned close, his voice low, "We'll be fine for the next hour or so. Go make yourself some extra cash downstairs for a bit." He winked at her once before nodding in the direction of the door, and Rin felt as if she had no choice but to obey. Bowing low, she turned and excused herself.

Once outside the room and in the stairwell, Rin took a deep breath to steady herself. Peeking inside her apron, she nearly fainted at the sight of the crumpled up hundred dollar bills. She had made more money in that small span of time than she had working almost every day last week.

Smirking to herself, Rin cautiously made her way down the stairs towards the ground floor, teetering only slightly in her heels.

This was it. She was in.

_Thursday_

Rin finished her shift early that night. Niaka left some time near one in the morning, and she had made more than enough money to satisfy Takumi.

"Leave some for the rest of the girls," He said impishly before letting her clock out.

Her walk home seemed rather quiet without Emiko's presence, and she was on full alert for anything out of the ordinary. At the sound of two male voices approaching the corner in front of her, she shouldered her bag a little higher so that she could easily maneuver herself if need be.

Therefore, it caught her by surprise to see Rikio and Misaki round the corner, and she mentally patted herself on the back for completely removing all of her makeup at the club. She didn't want them to even have the slightest inkling about her late night activities.

The two boys paused at the sight of her, unaware that she had been out in that part of town so late.

"Tachibana-san? What are you doing out here?" Rikio asked, confused.

Rin shrugged, trying not to look as if she were a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "Nothing, just patrolling. The usual. You?"

The large blonde man shrugged. "Same. We didn't know you switched back to night shifts."

Truthfully, Rin hadn't. She still patrolled with Chitose during the day, but there was no sense in sharing that information now. "Yeah, Dewa was whining too much. The two of them bicker like an old married couple."

Her eyes flickered to the redhead, who looked more than uncomfortable by the situation. "You shouldn't be out here on your own, Tachibana-san," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and speaking primarily to the lamppost next to them.

Rin gave him a look.

"What I mean," He clarified. "Is that you can come patrol with us. 'S not as lonely then."

Reaching over, Rin gave his arm a squeeze and smiled softly at him when he met her gaze. "I know, Yata-san. I appreciate the offer, but we'll cover more ground if we split up." When he didn't respond, Rin added, "But I wouldn't mind you walking me home."

The fire Rin knew and loved seemed to ignite once more in his eyes, and he rested his bat across his shoulders. "Tch, as if you need a chaperone," He grinned.

While it remained unspoken, Rin felt they had finally buried the hatchet for good. Even after she had rushed to his side at Ashinaka High School, things had still been a little awkward between the two. Neither one wanted to admit that they were in the wrong, but they both had the feeling that this had gone on long enough. So, in true Rin and Misaki fashion, they just silently agreed to move on.

"Hey, have you visited the Himmelreich site yet?" Rin asked. When Rikio nodded, she added, "I have a feeling the Colorless King is mixed up in that somehow…"

Her two companions grunted, clearly having come to the same conclusion, and after a pause Misaki said, "I wish Mikoto-san were around."

Rin merely hummed in agreement.

They continued on in silence for a while until Rikio suddenly peered at her left shoulder. "What's with the bag, Tachibana-san?"

"Gotta keep my cigarettes somewhere," Rin shrugged, hoping they hadn't noticed her stumble over her words. "It's too long a shift to patrol without them."

The boys accepted her explanation without question, and they continued the rest of the walk back to bar HOMRA in a contented silence.

All except Rin, who felt as if the bikini top buried beneath her cosmetics was burning a hole through her bag.

_Friday_

Her welcome was similar to the previous night when she entered the VIP room. Rin had already been serving them for over an hour that night, disappearing down to the ground floor only when the bottle of whiskey had emptied and she went to produce a new one.

When she climbed the stairs and pushed open the door, bottle in hand, Rin realized she had walked in during the middle of one of their business discussions. Pausing in the doorway as all eyes locked on her, she quietly murmured an apology to excuse herself and wait outside. It didn't really concern her that she wasn't in the room. Truthfully, she could hear them just fine in the dingy little stairwell.

"Nonsense!" Hinata pushed himself to his feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her inside before shutting the door. "Besides, you have the whiskey! You're the most important person here!"

It was obvious the muscular brunette had been drinking far too much, but Rin held her tongue. Takumi had made it clear that Niaka did not have a limit when it came to their alcohol. If they were paying, they'd get what they asked for.

"Hinata…" Yamaken's warning tone seemed to pass over the brunette's head, but Rin's eyes slid to the man seated at the head of the table. His dark blue eyes were cold, clearly unamused by his associate's antics.

The brunette continued on as if he hadn't heard, leading Rin towards the bar so that she could begin pouring drinks. "I tell ya, if an 8% cut doesn't seal the deal with those Yakuza brats, the moment they see Aiko-chan they'll be sold."

A loud thud sounded from the middle of the room as Yamaken slammed his empty glass against the table. Rin kept her eyes lowered; the tension in the room was unmistakable to everyone except the drunken man slung across her shoulders.

"Ah, lighten up," He slurred, and Rin could feel him rest his head against her temple. She closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her outrage. "She can keep a secret, can't ya sweetheart?"

When she opened her eyes her gaze locked with Yamaken's for a split second before she lowered it to the drinks in front of her. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, and nobody at the table risked moving a muscle. Holding up her hands defensively, she murmured, "I'm not even here."

However, Rin could feel the cold, heavy weight of Yamaken's eyes upon the two of them, causing the temperature in the room to feel as if it dropped a few degrees. Was this man next to her so drunk that he would openly disobey his gang's leader to flirt with the cocktail waitress? Even Rin had to admit that was a whole new level of stupid.

Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "Perhaps I should excuse myself, if you are all taken care of for the evening-"

"No," Yamaken cut her off in a hard voice, his eyes still locked on the drunken thug beside her. "Stay. I'll speak with Hinata about this later."

Rin peeked up at him in her peripherals and could see the sloppy smile on Hinata's face begin to slip.

When Yamaken's dark blue eyes landed on her, the hardness hadn't completely left his voice but he smiled gently, "We enjoy your company, Aiko-chan."

For the rest of the evening, Rin busied herself with cleaning dishes and refilling glasses at the private bar, making sure not to make a sound. The sound of Yamaken's cold, detached voice still rang in her ears. Despite his handsome face and smiles, Rin knew the kind of monster that was hidden beneath Takashi Yamaken's cool façade.

And she knew that the moment her shift ended that night Hinata would no longer be smiling quite as often, nor would he ever make the mistake to undermine his boss ever again.

_Saturday_

As Rin climbed the stairs to the VIP room Saturday night, she was a bit perturbed at the sight of bruised and battered Hinata standing guard outside the door as well as the large number of voices that could be heard from the crack near the floor.

"Hinata-san-"

"You may enter, Aiko-chan." His tone was brusque, and he kept his eyes straight ahead when he spoke. Despite finding him to be an absolute creep, the sight of his swollen eye and lip stirred up a tiny bit of pity in Rin. Yamaken clearly had a few words with him about who made the rules in their organization.

Nodding her head, she knocked once before pushing through the door. It was much more crowded than usual, and Rin felt as if she were walking into a lion's den. The number of men inside the room was shocking, but even more frightening was the knowledge that each of these men were known, violent criminals. Half of the usual Niaka members were seated on one side of the table next to Yamaken, while the other half stood at various posts around the room. Rin had to suppress a gasp when she realized that the other men facing him were from Niaka's rival gang – Yakuza.

Quickly masking her shock, Rin slowly began to walk around the room picking up trays and collecting glasses to take over to the private bar. Eyes followed her movements, and Rin kept her eyes trained on space in front of her, trying not to draw too much attention.

"The usual drinks, Aiko-chan." Yamaken's voice carried over to her, and she nodded without raising her head. With Hinata standing guard outside, she had to make sure she did not blow her cover so that she could hear every word of whatever negotiations were in progress.

As she ducked behind the bar to grab new glasses, Rin listened to the number of voices rise again as the men began to debate. From what she began to gather, it sounded as if the young Yakuza soldiers across the table were displeased with their regional boss and were looking for another source of income. It made sense to her now why she found the Niaka symbol on those Yakuza punks when she had raided the Nihon bar with Misaki, Rikio, and Shouhei. In order not to be shot on sight, they would have had to have proof that they had some protection from Yamaken.

"We're the ones that run the drug trade routes, and we're the ones taking all the risks-"

"Yeah, and Saito-san has been withholding our cuts. No explanation at all!"

Rin straightened, her eyes flicking to Yamaken. His back was turned to her and his voice gave nothing away. "Well, he is the regional boss. He doesn't have to explain anything to you."

As the meeting continued, it was clear these men had been debating abandoning Yakuza for some time, a death sentence if it was discovered. They were looking to Niaka for some form of protection.

"After that incident at the train station last year, Saito's been hanging us out to dry. He won't even pay off the cops when we're held up doing _his_ own dirty work."

"You guys brought that incident at the station on yourselves," Ren growled, and Rin could see the redhead's hand clench into a fist beneath the table. "In case you've forgotten, Takashi-san didn't become regional boss until you killed off Yamamoto."

All of the Niaka members at the table straightened at the sound of their fallen boss's name, and Rin could see the Yakuza members' shrink back slightly at Ren's outburst. Only Yamaken remained still.

Finally, he spoke. "Yakuza had been wanting to claim our trade routes for a while now. You were assigned to kill off Yamamoto and succeeded, therefore, you should not have been surprised when we retaliated at the train station."

The blood in Rin's veins seemed to turn to ice, and she ducked behind the counter once more under the pretense of looking for more glasses while she sucked in a couple deep breaths. She knew the day they were referring too; the day most news sources had referred to as one of the worst gang conflicts in the past decade. She could still see the bodies in the streets and hear the terrified screams of the civilians running in every direction.

Red tinted her vision once more, and with each breath she exhaled through her nose a cloud of steam escaped. She had to control herself. This could not be another repeat of the warehouse. Mikoto was not here to bring her back, and there were simply too many of them for her to survive.

"Your willingness to abandon your crew is despicable. Hardly the type of men I'd like to have work for me," Yamaken continued. "However, two of our moles in Yakuza territory have gone missing and we need information from the inside on their movements. We cannot have Yakuza interfering or our routes will be compromised. We've had enough trouble as it is with outside interference."

"Tch," Ren sneered. "Arson, they called it in the papers. Said it was probably some random teenagers. No warehouse burns that quickly."

The bald man near the end of the table nodded in agreement. "Honda-san had at least eight men with him at the time. Fucking HOMRA was involved, I know it."

Whiskey spilled over the rim of the glass as Rin poured, her hand shaking. This was a precarious situation. It sounded as if nobody knew her involvement, but if this was all a set up or trap of some sort…

Yamaken lit a cigarette and laughed. "I'm not too worried about them at the moment. Although, I have to admit, having the Red Clan on our backs wouldn't be good. The Red King, Mikoto Suoh, is especially temperamental when it comes to drug trades going through his territory. Luckily, we've managed to find away around that."

Rin quietly picked up her tray and began distributing drinks to the men seated at the table. All of the Niaka members nodded at her in appreciation, and she felt hands slip folded up bills into her pocket – buying their drinks and her silence.

"You're running trade through HOMRA territory? How?" The head of the Yakuza group inquired, a frown on his face. "Even with a strain they must have caught wind of it by now. Yakuza had tried that a few years ago with a mole-"

Yamaken tossed him a look as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "Of course we're not using a strain. You think we'd be foolish enough to copycat one of Yakuza's failed attempts?"

"But how-"

Lacing his fingers together, Yamaken leaned forward to keep his voice low and Rin had to strain to hear him. "SCEPTER 4 is not as full of as many morally superior individuals as the Blue King would like to believe. A 20% cut was enough to keep him satisfied. We barely even have to funnel it through HOMRA's territory. Besides, the Red King is on lockdown anyway, and the Red Clan already has enough on their plates. I'm not too concerned."

This seemed to put the Yakuza men at ease. One of them causally threw out, "Yeah, whoever that guy was, he didn't come from Yakuza. Did you guys have a hand in that?"

Ren just looked at him from across the table until the grin slipped from the younger man's face. "You think we would put a hit out on one of HOMRA's veteran members? That would've been the stupidest thing we could do, especially since we want to remain under the radar as long as possible. Honestly, how fucking-"

"Enough," Yamaken cut him off, shaking his head. "I don't envy the guy who took out a red clansman - nobody wants the Red King on their ass – but if it keeps them preoccupied I'm not complaining."

Rin didn't know if she was relieved or not to confirm that neither Yakuza nor Niaka had any hand in Tatara's death. If they had, Rin wasn't sure she would have been able to contain herself any longer, but since they hadn't, that now meant they had one more loose cannon out there to deal with. The Clan had too many distractions to deal with, like Yamaken said, and that meant other criminal activities in their territory were slipping through the cracks.

"That's all we'll be needing tonight, Aiko-chan. You're dismissed. Thank you for your hard work."

Yamaken's voice barely registered in her head as she was too busy processing all that she had heard, but Rin bowed low then left the room, nodding once to Hinata before making her way down the stairs.

There was just too much going on; too many problems that needed to be addressed. Rin suddenly felt strangely overwhelmed by all the problems regarding Niaka and Yakuza that her clansmen had absolutely no idea about. It felt as if she was at the base of a mountain looking up at all she still needed to climb. It was frightening to realize she was facing this alone. A realization struck her that she either had to tell them, lose her cover, and risk losing a chance to take out Yamaken, _or_ try to deal with this just a little longer while they focused on capturing the Colorless King. There was no denying the clan already had their hands full. Could she really just go ahead and dump more problems in their lap?

No.

So despite her head hurting and her mind wishing that Mikoto was by her side, she took a few deep breaths and headed back onto the main floor of the Seventh Heaven club.

Somehow, she would deal with this a little longer.

**Author's Note: **My grades are going to hate me for doing this, but your reviews are so inspiring. Since the anime is focused on Shiro/Scepter4/Kuroh at this time, I decided to span this chapter over a couple of days to keep the storyline moving along. I hope you all managed to make the connections from previous chapters to figure out what's going on! When Ayami had died, Niaka had shot up the Yakuza for killing off their regional boss and attempting to take over their trade routes. Ayami had been one of the casualties. Now some of the Yakuza members are looking to defect since Niaka is a rising power in Shizume. Yamaken's willing to offer them a job and some protection in return for information inside Yakuza. He wants to make sure Yakuza doesn't harm the set up he has for his routes with the SCEPTER 4 agent, who is keeping them well under the police radar. Next chapter: Mikoto comes home. Thank you all for reading!

**Guest:** Oh my gosh that is such a compliment! Wow, I do not deserve such words of praise, but thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear you like 'Red'. Don't worry too much about Rin! It's not that she's going to forget her sister; merely that she's finally starting to move on with her life and not let her grief hold her back so much. I really hope you continue to read and review! Such an honor to have such dedicated reviewers. You all are so wonderful.


	24. Chapter 24: The Red King

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ. I know it's long, but it's **_**really**_** important you read this before we start the chapter.): **

Number One: The next chapter will be M-rated, so if you are under the age of eighteen I want to make sure you are aware of that. I will NOT be posting the chapter on this website for a few reasons: 1) I don't want my younger readers to stumble upon it if they choose not to read this author's note 2) FanFiction went on a rampage last summer and deleted a ton of stories that had sex scenes in them, even if they had the M-rating and disclaimers. I don't want that to happen to this story because they literally delete them without warning. SO I will be posting it at the website **adult** **fanfiction DOT net**. (Sorry, you'll have to combine it. FanFiction doesn't let us post links.) The next chapter I post on here will have the same warning/reminder, and will also serve to notify you when it is officially posted. I have the same username at this other website so you can find it under WitchyCloudpine if the link is faulty in any way. The only thing I ask is: _**Please leave your reviews here or message me here.**_ I really don't plan on using that website for any reason other than posting that chapter to ensure that my younger readers don't see something they are not old enough for, so I will not be checking as much over there. If you are not comfortable reading the M-rated chapter that is completely okay. The following chapter will simply start with the morning after (at least, that is what I plan on writing as of now). You will not be missing any plot points in regard to Niaka or anything else.

Number Two: So I have tried very hard not to change the canon storyline too much to include Rin in the previous chapters, but we are now coming to the last three episodes of the anime and events are coming _wayyyyyy_ too fast. I still have so many things that I want to write about, so I had to choose between sticking to the canon storyline and rushing/ignoring plot lines I had set up OR changing it slightly to extend the timeline a little longer. I chose the latter, and I hope you all are okay with it. It won't affect the canon story in any way other than just pushing off HOMRA's invasion of Ashinaka for a few more chapters. I appreciate all of you who enjoy reading Rin's story as much as the canon one!

Once again, thank you to all who review, favorite, follow, or message me. It's overwhelming the amount of support this story has received and I am just so grateful for you all. Also, thank you for your patience. Finals are officially over so I'm hoping to get caught up on my writing! I'm going to stop babbling now because I realized this is THE LONGEST writer's note ever. Gold star to all of you who actually read it.

**Chapter 24: The Red King**

Lately, the members of HOMRA had been unable to have a day to spend with each other – having been distracted by the Colorless King or, in Rin's case, Niaka – which was why Rin was happy she had a few days off a work to enjoy such a rare occasion.

Since the night she had overheard Niaka's discussion with Yakuza Rin's stress level had gone through the roof. Her nightmares had returned in full force, causing her to sleep even less than usual, and her energy level to depleted quickly. At the sight of her dark circles and her constant drowsiness, Takumi pulled her aside and told her to take a few days off to pull herself together. Rin had taken him at his word, and had slept for thirteen hours straight before she trudged down the stairs of bar HOMRA, well rested and rejuvenated.

The bar itself was rather quiet despite the number of people inside. Izumo had allowed the boys to turn on the television to some music video channel while he took inventory, partly because he was feeling generous and partly because it kept them from destroying his beloved bar with some other rowdier activity. Shouhei and Misaki both claimed seats on the couch, lounging with their feet propped up on the coffee table. Rikio sat at one of the high-top tables eating a taiyaki, his eyes glued to the screen as well. Dewa seemed content beside Anna at the bar, enjoying watching the alabaster haired child entertain herself with her marbles.

Despite their sprawled positions, Rin seated herself between the two on the couch. Without moving their eyes from the screen, both boys shifted to make space and Rin sank into the warmth of the cushions with a contented sigh. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, Rin listened to the sound of the pop star on the screen and let the peacefulness of the bar wash over her.

She didn't know how much time had passed while she sat like this - snuggled between two of her clansmen as the different music genres seemed to blur together around her. It wasn't until Anna's soft voice sounded from the bar that Rin's eyes snapped back open.

"Mikoto."

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second in the bar before turning to face her. Even Izumo stopped what he was doing to face her, but Anna's eyes were locked on the glowing red marble that was hovering a foot above the table inches away from her delicate nose. After a few seconds, it dropped back to the map in front of her with a thud, landing directly on top of the section of the city SCEPTER 4's headquarters were located.

And just like that the peacefulness in the bar disappeared, and was instead replaced with a nervous excitement and sense of urgency. Rin wasn't sure if she had ever seen the HOMRA boys move that fast. Chairs scooted out from behind countertops, Izumo's clipboard was tossed haphazardly onto the sofa, and the television continued to blare as the clansmen disappeared out the door. Rin fumbled around until her hand closed around Anna's wrist, tugging her along so that the little girl could keep up with the rest of the group in her Mary Jane shoes.

SCEPTER 4's headquarters was not too far away, but Rin and the rest of HOMRA had always avoided straying too close to the massive ornate building that towered behind thick wrought iron black gates. They knew they were not welcome in that area of the city and had no desire to test those boundaries any further.

As they hurried through the streets, the sound of an explosion ahead reverberated between the buildings. Loose dust and gravel rained down from the roofs of the stone buildings beside them, causing pedestrians to place their hands protectively over their heads. To the members of HOMRA, the sound of the blast caused their pace to quicken and a smile to creep up each of their faces. Even Izumo had a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Finally, their King was coming home.

The red clansmen approached the looming metal gate with caution and could already see a line of SCEPTER 4 agents blocking the exit on the other side, their attention focused on a blazing fireball slowly making its way across the courtyard. Peering over the top of their heads, Rin could clearly see that the entrance of the magnificent SCEPTER 4 headquarters had been obliterated and now stood crumbling from the severe damage and intense heat. Smoke billowed from the shattered windows and a siren wailed from the building's depths, a welcome sound to Rin's ears.

"Third King Mikoto Suoh, you're in the custody of SCEPTER 4. You do not have permission to leave the premises. Stop!"

Scanning the line of blue-coated agents, Rin stopped when she landed on the austere blonde a few feet ahead of the rest of her men. She had to admire the Lieutenant's boldness. The mere sight of Mikoto Suoh caused some of the men to take a tentative step backwards, and Rin didn't have to see their faces to know they were hesitant to engage with a King.

Her gaze then drifted to Mikoto, and the sight of her king continuing forward as if he hadn't heard a word made her eyes widen and light up with anticipation. Her smile only grew at his unperturbed attitude and her palms itched to ignite – the proximity to Mikoto's power was intoxicating and coursed through her veins, hot and fast.

"I said _stop!_" Awashima's furious voice seemed to carry enough weight to send a grown man reeling, but her words washed over Mikoto like water on a rock. At his refusal to obey, she aimed two well-placed blows directly at the Red King, but they simply evaporated the instant they collided with the fireball.

At this, all of the SCEPTER 4 agents – including Awashima – visibly took a step back, and Rin had to restrain herself from running to the iron bars and pressing herself against them to get a better view of the show. It was clear the rest of the red clan was just as impatient, but they, too, held themselves back. Misaki's hands were balled into fists, his eyes alight with excitement, and Rin could feel Anna's hand tighten in her own at the sight of Mikoto's glorious red fireball. Glancing down, Rin was surprised to see the little girl's usually expressionless face had transformed – her eyes glittering and her mouth was slightly parted in wonder.

With his hands in his pockets and looking completely at ease, Mikoto simply ducked his head while a massive heat wave burst from his core, causing a crater twelve feet in diameter to rupture on all sides of him. It was enough to send the agents of SCEPTER 4 that had moved too close back to their posts near Lieutenant Awashima. Rin knew that the searing heat had caused the agents to retreat even further towards the gate - the same heat wave that had passed over HOMRA's heads and did little more than ruffle their hair.

As the SCEPTER 4 team tried to gather themselves and form a cohesive blockade, there was an audible intake of breath amongst HOMRA. They knew this was only an appetizer compared to what was to come.

Rin had never seen Mikoto use his power to its full extent. When Tatara had been alive he had told stories of when the Red King had exceeded the necessary force required – often ending with Tatara having to calm the King down enough to keep him from incinerating entire neighborhoods – but he was usually cut off with a sharp glare from Mikoto. Now, Rin was eager to witness it firsthand.

As two brilliant fireballs lit in Mikoto's palms, one of the SCEPTER 4 agents darted out in front of his superior. Rin couldn't make out his face, but she almost pitied the poor man for attempting to defend the Lieutenant. Intervening in a fight with a King was a bad idea, but when that King was Mikoto Suoh? It was foolhardy.

Mikoto raised his hands above his head, and Rin's mouth dropped open when a wall of fire erupted from his chest, rising high into the air like a tornado of flames. Cobblestones were ripped from the ground and the vegetation was incinerated instantly. The force of the shockwave smashed against the beautiful stone building behind him, knocking more bricks loose until sections of the roof sagged and crumbled completely. The fireball tore a path directly towards the agents, gaining in size and momentum. Rin couldn't see above the heads of the SCEPTER 4 members, but suddenly a bright blue wall of energy flared up in front of them seconds before the massive wall of flames was upon them. It crashed down, sending the agents flying back into the metal gates and obliterating the stone courtyard with the force of a bomb. Smoke covered the quad, still faintly glowing with that eerie red aura, and the walls had exploded outward, leaving a gaping hole directly in front of where HOMRA stood.

Misaki and Shouhei's fists punched the air, and Rin couldn't help but let a full fledge smile grace her face and a whoop of joy escape her lungs. Standing tall and proud amongst the rumble, bathed in flames, was her king. She had never witnessed such raw power in her life, and it both energized and scared her. But more than that was the mere sight of him, healthy and alive in front of her. If not for her clansmen standing and watching beside her, Rin would have climbed over the bent, twisted metal rods and loose boulders and run to him.

Unruffled, Mikoto continued to make his way towards the exit, smoke still rising from his body and leaving a trail in his wake. He never even spared a glance at the injured agents scattered around the courtyard, having been lifted off the ground from the explosion and deposited in mangled heaps yards away. Vaguely, Rin could hear their muffled groans calling for backup, but everyone there knew there was not a soul in the vicinity strong enough to take on the Red King.

As the sound of Mikoto's footsteps grew closer, along with the familiar jingle of chains bumping against his hip, the rest of HOMRA made their way forward to meet him.

"Yo, thanks for coming," Izumo called, his voice slightly teasing but his eyes filled with relief at the sight of his friend.

Each clansman bowed, voicing their joy at his return, and Anna skipped forward to rightful place by his side, latching onto his hand.

When Mikoto's eyes landed on Rin, she bowed and gave a word of greeting like the rest of her clansmen, aware of their eyes on her. But when she straightened, she raised her gaze to his, trying to silently convey how much he had been missed. Mikoto held her stare for a moment, and Rin could ever so slightly see the muscles in his face relax a fraction and the corner of his lip quirk up.

"So," Izumo's voice shattered the moment. "Did you find him?"

They all knew the real reason behind Mikoto's 'release' was some new occurrence with the Colorless King.

"No, but he'll show himself again soon." A frown creased Mikoto's forehead and his golden eyes blazed in anger. "He's taunting me."

Dewa's eyebrows seemed to disappear beneath the brim of his derby hat. "Is he suicidal?"

"Clearly," Misaki answered before Mikoto could speak. "He knows we're hunting him."

Nodding in agreement, Rin glanced at Izumo, who was staring back at the ruins of SCEPTER 4. A number of agents had managed to get to their feet, holding injured limbs or leaning on another for support. Rin could see that the same dark-haired agent who had darted out in front of the Lieutenant was holding them back. The sun reflected off his glasses and, suddenly, Rin recognized him as the same 'monkey' Misaki had beef with.

"Let's go." Mikoto's voice was low as he rolled his shoulders back, not even sparing the ruins of the great Blue Clan's headquarters a glance.

Letting out a 'tch' of annoyance aimed at Saruhiko, Rin blew a loose strand of hair out of her face before turning away with the rest of her comrades to head back the way they came. Anna still clung to Mikoto's left hand while Rin took the space on his right side. The rest of the group moved faster, not quite as used to keeping pace with an eleven-year old, and their excitement kept their moving towards bar HOMRA. Rin kept her face forward, aware of the distance between them and the rest of their clan ahead of them, and suddenly shy at their proximity. It had been quite some time since they were this close together, and she wasn't quite sure what to do now.

Figuring there was enough distance between them and the five men ahead, Rin whispered, "I missed you."

Her face flushed immediately at the admission, and she suddenly took interest with the shadows they were casting to her right.

Without warning, Rin felt a large, warm hand slip into her own, lacing their fingers together. Her eyes widened, and instinctively she looked up at Mikoto. His chin was held high, proud as ever, but as his eyes slid over to her she felt his hand gently squeeze her own.

Warmed to her toes and with her heart nearly floating out her chest, Rin squeezed back.

**To My Reviewers without FF accounts:**

**Guest: **Awww, well I love responding to my reviewers! You guys are the ones who inspire me to write, so I _want_ to leave messages back for you! Totally not weird you like Yamaken. He's meant to be charming in a dangerous sort of way. And I was so excited to write about Mikoto again this chapter!

Usually what I do is I outline the next chapter immediately after I write one because the inspiration is still there. That way I'm not trying to recall ideas I had from a week before when I actually have the time to write it. When I write one I usually dedicate a couple hours to it. I _rarely_ write chapters over a period of days just because I notice my writing tends to seem choppy. For me, it's best to write when you have the inspiration and motivation, I just have to have the time to do it. The only chapter I have written ahead of time is the next one which will be R18/M-rated, and that was only because I've never written sexy smutty yumminess so I wanted to edit it multiple times.

**Don'tWannaLogin:** Best of luck on the paper, dear! And' don't worry. I just appreciate you leaving a review! ^.^ I really hope you liked Mikoto's return this chapter! And I hope you look forward to some MikoRin the next chapter. ;)


	25. Chapter 25: Heat

**Chapter 25: Heat**

Chapter 25 has officially been posted at the **adult fanfiction DOT net** forum. The link is here: [**anime DOT adultfanfiction DOT net SLASH story DOT php?no=600054121**]. I apologize that you have to combine it all together and put periods in place of the DOT. I wish fanfiction would let me post a link on here.

_**If you are comfortable with smut, feel free to click "Enter" on the website. **__**If for any reason your computer does not allow you access the website and you are of age/ have permission to read it, please PM me**_** here.** I stopped posting chapters on my tumblr because I found out somebody was trying to pass them off as their own, so I will not be posting it on there.

_Once again, the warning:_

This chapter is M-rated, so if you are under the age of eighteen I want to make sure you are aware of that. I have the same username at this other website so you can find it under WitchyCloudpine if the link is faulty in any way. The only thing I ask is: _**Please leave your reviews here or message me here.**_ I really don't plan on using that website for any reason other than posting that chapter to ensure that my younger readers don't see something they are not old enough for, so I will not be checking as much over there. If you are not comfortable reading the M-rated chapter that is completely okay. The following chapter will simply start with the morning after (at least, that is what I plan on writing as of now). You will not be missing any plot points in regard to Niaka or anything else.

This is my first attempt at writing smut, so please be gentle with your reviews! I'm super nervous about it, since I've never written anything like this before. I know we all have our preferences for how we like to do the dirty, but I tried to let out Rin's inner naughty goddess a bit too. If you didn't enjoy it, I will definitely work to improve for the next time I ever write one! For those of you who will not be reading it, I will see you all in the next chapter! Cheers!

**For my reviewers without accounts:**

**Guest:** I'm glad you liked it too. I love sweet Mikoto. I think after the next chapter it will be a bit obvious to most of HOMRA what's going on between them. Mikoto and Rin aren't much for words so I don't think they're going to be the ones making a big deal out of it, but that's not to say there aren't others who will. Also, I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. Sometimes you're not sure if what's in your head gets out on paper (or in this case, my computer).

**Miechan-ish:** I so sowwwwwwy it took so long! I hope this next update was a little quicker than my last one! ^.^ Thanks, as always, for reviewing m'dear!


	26. Chapter 26: Morning After

**Chapter 26: Morning After**

Rin had never realized how quickly her body temperature rose in the morning until her eyes fluttered open that next day. Strands of hair were stuck against her cheek and lips, and suddenly she felt as if the temperature underneath the sheets had increased ten degrees. Raking a hand back to peel away the sweaty tresses, she was about to push back the sheets when the sound of steady breathing beside her caught her attention. Twisting around, Rin's breath hitched at the sight in front of her.

There, still dozing beside her with the sheets bunched near his waist, was Mikoto. He was splayed on his back, one arm resting just above where her head had lain, and Rin was suddenly aware of his left leg tangled with her own. His flaming red hair was slightly mussed from sleep, causing a small smile to creep up her face. She doubted Mikoto would ever look anything but strong and powerful, even in his sleep, but there was something relaxed about him in this moment. Something peaceful. Her eyes wandered down his toned chest, and a heat rose in her cheeks when she eyed where his pelvic lines dipped below the bed sheets.

Feeling dazed, Rin ran another shaky hand through her hair. Last night seemed almost like a dream. If it weren't for the position she just woke up in Rin doubted she would have believed it had even happened at all. A blush that colored even her ears tinged her face at the memory of the previous evening. She had dreamt of something like that for so long, and it had been even better than she could have imagined.

That still didn't mean she didn't want to bury her face in the pillow to hide her embarrassment. The Rin that had been under these sheets last night…and on top of them… and against the door… had been a side of her she hadn't let loose in a _very_ long time. There was no doubt she had enjoyed it, but…had he? What if he had been disgusted or annoyed by her behavior? Perhaps she had turned him off?

Biting her lip, Rin tried not to get anxious and over think things. Mikoto wasn't even awake yet and already she was trying to decipher his thoughts. She thought about lying down and curling up beside him until he awoke, but, truthfully, she was beginning to roast from the heat.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Rin gently tried to disentangle herself from beneath Mikoto's leg without waking him. Despite her best efforts, a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down, and soft lips pressed against her temple.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rin murmured as she closed her eyes and smiled into his touch. Her body seemed to hum with electricity from where his arm touched her bare waist. "But seriously, Mikoto, you're a furnace."

"Mmmm," he murmured against her temple, making her chuckle.

"Sleep well?"

She only received another 'mmm' in return. The Red King seemed to be distracted by her exposed neck, slowly nuzzling his way up until he nipped her earlobe. His ministrations were doing an excellent job disrupting her own train of thought.

"No nightmares?" Rin breathed.

Mikoto's lips made their way back down her collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. His fingertips lightly trailed down her ribs and into the dip of her waist, and suddenly Rin went from feeling overheated to being covered in goosebumps.

"None," Mikoto's voice rumbled in his chest.

Every inch of her was hyperaware of his touch, and, despite feeling a bit sore from the previous night, she found her hands burying themselves in his hair and her body shifting until she was beneath him.

Mikoto pulled away to look at her – cheeks flushed, hair mussed, eyes shimmering brightly – and the corner of his mouth quirked up in satisfaction. His eyes trailed down her neck, across her delicate collarbone, lower to the dip between her breasts, and would have continued farther south until Rin let out a small squeal of embarrassment.

"Mikoto!" Despite her self-consciousness, a smile crept up her face as she hid her eyes behind her hands.

"Don't be shy," He murmured, nuzzling her temple.

Peeking out from beneath her fingers, Rin gave him an indignant look. "I am _not_ shy!"

She could feel his lips quirk up against her skin and his voice seemed to drop another octave. "No, I suppose last night you were anything but."

The flush that had been fading from her cheeks colored once more, but she did not duck behind the safety her hands. In fact, despite never feeling more vulnerable in her life, Rin forced her eyes to meet his. They were warm, albeit slightly amused, but the same as when she had first met him.

"Well, I guess I don't feel like I need to hide with you."

"Hmm, why's that?" Rin could hear the smile in his voice, and her heart soared seeing how at ease he was with her. She was so warmed by the thought that her next words seemed to just tumble from her mouth.

"I trust you."

Mikoto sobered at that, hovering above her as he processed what she had said. Her words rang with such honesty, that Mikoto was stunned into silence. Rin watched him with a small smile on her face, and for the first time since he met her he felt as if her eyes were no longer shuttered.

Mikoto was quite familiar with trust. His clan trusted him to take care of them – Anna even went so far as to trust him with her life entirely - but this was a different kind of trust, one that Mikoto was rather unfamiliar with. Plenty of women had thrown themselves at his feet in the past, but Rin, well…

Tachibana Rin had always been a woman that had intrigued him from the beginning. Her strength, her wit, her independence… He supposed they were what had attracted him in the first place. Yet she had always seemed to keep herself at a distance - whether it was about her past, Ayami, or Niaka - and Mikoto had accepted that. All of his clansmen had parts of their past they wanted to keep buried deep. But hearing those words on her lips, knowing that she was entrusting him with her heart – something she had kept guarded since the minute she had stepped foot in HOMRA – allowed him a brief realization of just how far she had come since joining so many months ago. Looking into those wide, amber eyes and glimpsing those thoughts and emotions she kept buried deep caused the Red King's protective urges to rise to the top.

Mikoto was not a man of many words, so he leaned down until the tips of his crimson hair brushed against her forehead. His thumb gently swept across her cheekbone, pushing back a few loose strands of hair, while his lips lowered until they hovered above her own. With her mouth parted, it felt as if the two of them were sharing the same space, the same _breath_, and she wanted nothing more than to close those last few millimeters between them.

"I'm glad." His words came out an exhale that ghosted across her lips. "I don't want you to hide."

And while she melted into his kiss, Rin couldn't help her muscles from tensing at his last words as a feeling of unease settled in her chest. It wasn't lying what she was doing - she could never lie to him – but she knew that she couldn't hide her involvement at Seventh Heaven from Mikoto much longer, now that he was out of SCEPTER 4's hold. The Red King had an awareness for all things that happened on his turf, and Rin would rather he didn't blow her cover before her mission was complete. She needed to act soon, within the next day or two, if she was to keep Mikoto from finding out. That knowledge lay heavy in the back of her mind, and her brain was already whirring as to what her next moves would be.

As if sensing her resolve, a frown creased the Red King's forehead and he pulled away once more. That connection he had felt a mere moment ago suddenly ceased, as if a door had slammed shut in his face. While her eyes still blinked widely up at him, a feeling of unease, like something was hiding just out of his reach, crept into the corners of his mind. He searched her face for any trace of deception, a difficult task since his eyes continuously flickered to her swollen lips, but he only received a questioning look in return.

"Mikoto?"

Upon finding nothing concrete, he finally relented.

"Nothing."

**Author's Note:** _Thankyouthankyouthankyou!_ I really appreciate those of you who left reviews about the last chapter. I'm glad it received such positive responses! Again, let me know in a PM if you weren't able to access it and I will send it to you. Also, I apologize for the delay. I've actually been working on an original fiction novel of my own, and worldbuilding takes _a lot _of time. Plus, I was at my cabin for two weeks with no internet access. This chapter was surprisingly hard for me to write. I guess I lacked a little inspiration, which is why it's so short. We haven't had much fluff between Mikoto and Rin this story, so I hope you didn't mind seeing them get a little more lovey dovey than usual. Now, it's back to some action!

**Guest: **Hiiii! Thank you for the review! I am thrilled to hear you love Rin. I know my readers probably see me write this a lot, but it really is the warmest feeling knowing that you guys have embraced my OC into the canon world and enjoy learning about her! I'm also glad to hear you don't mind me moving the previous chapter off the site. I know that it toed the M/NC-17 line, and the last thing I wanted was for my whole story to be deleted. Besides, I just don't want any of my readers to feel uncomfortable! So while I know it was an absolute hassle for some, I'm really happy to hear that there are readers who were okay with making the extra effort. Anyway, it says you have to be 18 on the site but if you feel you're comfortable with reading the chapter, let me know and I can send it to you some way (whether you feel like getting an account and I PM you or some other way). And NO REVIEW IS EVER TOO LONG. I looooooooove long reviews, so thank you for leaving one!

**Ohai:** Hellooooo my lovely reviewer! I wish you luck on remembering your password! I have that happen to me too sometimes. Anyway, onto your review. Yes, I definitely like that MikoRin is more actions than words. When it comes to YataRin, I'm kinda leaving it a little bit ambiguous because I think Yata doesn't really know or want to admit anything either. Thank you too for your review on the smut chapter! I actually took your advice and fixed a few words (such as 'boner' to 'erection' – it just stood out too much.) Sometimes you notice these things after a couple days of not looking at it, so thank you for pointing that out! Hope you liked this latest chapter, dear!


	27. Chapter 27: The Hit

**Chapter 27: The Hit**

Rin was a ball of energy.

Her mind felt as if it were going a mile a minute, already ten steps ahead with her body yet to catch up. After tiptoeing out of Mikoto's room and back to her own, bits of conversation between her clansmen drifted up the stairs to her ears, alerting her of their plans regarding the Colorless King before his trail went cold.

There was no doubt in her mind that Tatara's murderer would show his face again, and she wanted to be there when they went after him. Not a chance in hell she would miss out on avenging her beloved clansman's death. However, she also knew that there was one problem she had to take care of before starting with the next. It would be foolish to try to take on the Colorless King _and_ Niaka at the same time. With plans already in motion for hunting down Tatara's killer, Rin knew the time had come for her to make the move on Yamaken. She couldn't afford any more distractions.

Darting into her room, Rin made sure to lock the door behind her before getting on her knees to reach beneath her bed. She hadn't had much reason to look at her bag since she joined HOMRA, and was happy to note that it was still in the same place she had stashed it. Yanking it out, Rin tossed it unceremoniously onto the sheets. The clothes that she had arrived with had been moved into her dresser, but the rest of the bag was still filled with the remainder of her belongings: her medical supplies, the manila folder filled with pictures of Ayami and information about Niaka, some money she had stashed away for safe keeping…

And then she found it.

She had bought it about six months after Ayami's death, around the time when she decided to pull herself together to focus on revenge rather than drink herself to death. Rin had been living in some pretty seedy areas, and had been a familiar face amongst the bums and hoodlums that roamed the streets late at night. She remembered their shock upon seeing her sober and determined, and the fire that had lit her eyes when she had approached them looking to buy. It was almost funny that she lived with HOMRA now, a clan who did not tolerate weapons dealings in their territory, when that was exactly where she had bought her Beretta BU9 Nano. It was a small handgun – lightweight, easy to hold and easy to conceal – and held six rounds, which was more than enough in Rin's opinion. She had promised herself long ago that this man would die the same way her sister had.

No poison, no bombs, no fire. Just a bullet to his skull.

It had been some time since she had held it in her hand, but the cool metal warmed instantly at her touch. Though she hadn't practiced with it in a while, it still felt familiar in her palm. Rin checked the magazine clip first to make sure it was empty, then groped around the inside of her bag for the box of bullets she had bought. There was no need to load it up just yet, but she wanted to make sure she had everything in order before she left.

After digging her green utility jacket from the pile of laundry near the foot of her bed, she placed six bullets in the inside pocket lining of her jacket. However, there weren't many places on her body to hide the gun, and, after checking the safety to make sure it was on, Rin had to settle for tucking it in the small of her back in the waistband of her jeans. She mentally swore to herself, wishing she had bought the holster as well when it had been offered. It had been a good deal, but she just hadn't had the money to spare.

Shrugging into her coat, Rin slipped out of her room as silently as she could and headed down the stairs. It was the weekend, one that she had not been scheduled to work, so Rin was confident she would not be targeted. If it weren't for her ability to compartmentalize most of her thoughts and emotions, Rin might have felt bad for setting up one of the other servers or Takumi as the prime suspect.

She knew that Mikoto would probably stay in his room most of the day, no doubt still enjoying his release from SCEPTER 4's cell, and that the rest of HOMRA would be busy planning their next move today so that they could round up the rest of their members tomorrow.

It was the perfect distraction; one that she could not afford to waste.

* * *

Rin arrived at Seventh Heaven with plenty of time before the Niaka crew arrived. Her perch – a sturdy thick beam of a Japanese twisting pine located across the street – allowed her to remain rather unnoticed, but gave her complete viewing access to the exotic dance club's exit. Despite a slight breeze sending a shiver up her spine, Rin waited as the hours passed by, filling the magazine clip of her Beretta with bullets to pass the time, until the drunken men began to pour out the exit one by one. She had been serving them long enough now to know their habits. Ren and Yamaken usually stayed behind a bit longer than their lower level associates – Yamaken, to review his work in silence, while Ren remained for the girls.

It was as good of a chance as she was going to get.

Ducking into the club, Rin found out her observations were correct upon seeing Ren seated at the table closet to the dancers. His eyes were glazed as he stared at their gyrating hips, and she doubted he would notice her slipping through the door on the opposite end of the hazy room. She was also pleased to note that Takumi was nowhere in sight, allowing her to disappear through the side door without a scene.

Once inside the stairwell, Rin reached beneath her coat for her gun, unlocking the safety in the process. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple, and she took several shaky breaths to gather her wits about her.

It was now or never. She could continue to work at Seventh Heaven, waiting on creepy men and thugs, or she could step up and do what she had set out to do in the first place. Whether it was now or months down the road, Rin knew she wouldn't be able to rest until Takashi Yamaken was dead for his misdeeds. There was no sense in dragging it out any longer. Any thoughts of facing Mikoto upon her return or of the state her soul after this was all over had to be pushed aside. She accomplished one of the hardest parts: getting inside. Now, all that was needed was to deliver the final blow.

Her sneakers muted the sound of her footsteps as she climbed the stairs to the second level, a sharp contrast to the usual clatter of her high heels. Her palm was beginning to sweat around the handle of the gun, causing Rin to tighten her grip.

When she reached the second floor landing Rin stared at the door for half a minute. On the other side, she knew Yamaken would be seated around the table, probably finishing up his drink. There was no sound coming from the room, signifying that he was alone, which alleviated some of the tension in her chest only a fraction.

All this work, all this preparation, had led up to this. She had had her period of mourning and grief. Now was the time to exact her revenge.

So why was part of her wanting to turn tail and leave? To run to the safety of her King and her clansmen? _Why was it so terrifying to do this on her own_?

Taking a deep breath, Rin reached for the handle and pushed, not wishing to allow herself the chance to back out. As the door swung back, she found that her calculations had been correct. Seated at the table beside a glass of whiskey, scribbling on a pad of paper with a cigarette dangling from his lips was Yamaken. Upon hearing her entrance, the pen paused halfway down the pad.

"Aiko-chan." While his tone was confused, his eyes remained flat and emotionless.

Rin nudged the door shut with her heel, locking it behind her without breaking eye contact. If he had heard, Yamaken made no sign. Instead, he leaned forward onto his elbow, his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Well, come now. I'm assuming you aren't here to serve me a drink."

Her right hand, which held her gun, was still pinned between her body and the door, and as she stared down at the man who caused the death of her sister along with so many others, Rin began to shake. There was no doubt in her mind that this man deserved to die, and yet she felt her fingers begin to slip and her knees tremble.

"I wondered when you'd finally get the courage to face me."

Rin jerked at this, her wide eyes finding his cool azure ones in seconds.

"You don't think I remembered you? That little scamp underneath the bridge?" Yamaken's lips twisted into a sardonic smirk at her surprise. At her silence, he added, "It was your eyes. Hard to forget. They gave you away instantly. Now, what is it you're here for?"

Rin's mind seemed to have gone blank for a minute. Her shock at being recognized was hard to see past, particularly since she realized he had known who she was for weeks now, but after a few moments she managed to whisper, "I'm here for her."

The dark haired man frowned, and the puzzled tone in his voice actually reached his piercing eyes this time. "I'm sorry, who?"

Ayami's bright blue eyes flashed in front of Rin's vision, and a bolt of rage shot through the Rin's core.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Her voice came out a barely controlled whisper. Her hands were clenched into fists, and she could feel her nails biting into her palms. The pain wasn't nearly large enough of a distraction, however, and Rin's turbulent emotions came pouring out into a scream. "If you know who I am, then you know who I'm here for!"

Yamaken hadn't even flinched at her outburst. In fact, he leaned back on his palms looking rather bored. "Clearly, I don't. I assumed you were here because of the night we had beaten-"

"Oh like I give a shit about that," Rin snapped. Sure, she could still feel the bite of his boots against her ribs and the vomit that spilled out of her throat after they had finished, but that wasn't the incident that fueled her fire. "For _my sister_."

Rin's grip tightened on her Beretta as Yamaken reached up to remove his glasses, wiping the lenses clean on the hem of his shirt. His disinterest made her want to spit fire.

"Can you describe her? I've had a very busy couple years. I can't remember them all."

It was then Rin realized that he didn't even know who Ayami was. Her death didn't weigh on his conscience nor was he haunted by her image every night. In the back of her mind, she supposed she should have realized this sooner after seeing that little girl in the warehouse almost killed, but it had never registered until now. Rin was so horrified by this knowledge that she might not have realized her gun was now in plain sight had it not been for Yamaken's attention diverting to her right thigh. She could feel the gun wavering in her grip, and flattened the barrel and her palm against her leg to keep herself from trembling.

That amused smirk fixed itself upon his face again as he placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "All this time you had your chance and you still haven't pulled the trigger." He shook his head, then turned his attention back to his pad of paper. He continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "You aren't able to kill someone. Violence isn't in your nature."

"You know _nothing_ about me." She meant for those words to come out a growl, but her voice shook halfway through.

"I see a sad little girl who lost her sister," Yamaken replied coldly, not bothering to lift his eyes from his writing. "You may be angry, but you aren't a killer."

A cry of anguish ripped from Rin's chest. She was terrified that what he said was true, that she wasn't a killer and she wouldn't be able to go through with this, and even more terrified that she_ was._ His confidence in her failure rattled her. How could she let her sister's death go unavenged? How could she let this murderer continue to walk this planet after knowing what he's done? What he'll continue to do? And yet, how could she be a murderer?

But then a thought struck her.

"So the men in your warehouse just dropped dead of their own accord?"

He was wrong when he said she wasn't a killer, wrong when he said that violence wasn't in her nature. Life at HOMRA had changed her, for better or worse. Violence was now something to be expected, and it no longer frightened her. She had been to the lowest point she possibly could, killing and burning the men who had threatened that family in the warehouse, and after this was all said and done she would have to face the fact that her soul was most likely beyond any thought of redemption.

"Those men died by-" His eyes flashed to her face once more, and, for the first time, he looked at her as if she had done something genuinely interesting. "Ah, moving up in the world, are you? From the street scrum I'd scrape off my shoe to a red clansman? I'm impressed."

Yamaken gave her an appraising look, his glasses flashing in the fluorescent light. "We could use a girl like you amongst our ranks. That sort of power and violence?" His voice trailed off.

Gritting her teeth, Rin spat, "Tch, as if. Besides, I blacked out most of it, barely even remember anything."

"Even better," He remarked casually. "To kill without remorse? Certainly would be an asset. I should know. It's part of what has gotten me so far."

Rin's fingers spasmed at the thought, "I'm nothing like you. Those men-"

"Deserved it? Yes, yes, I'm sure that's what you tell yourself at night. You probably find it a blessing that you're not haunted by their ghosts. But this-" He nodded in the direction of her Beretta, still pressed against her thigh. "This would make you _exactly_ like me. Exactly like that Colorless King your friends are hunting, in fact."

Yamaken got to his feet and slowly made his way around the side of the table. He only stopped when he was little more than a few feet away, and she could see him eyeing her in that cold, calculating way he always did. "You might tell yourself that it wasn't you there in that warehouse, and you can tell yourself that killing me is no different than killing them. Chalk it up to semantics all you want, but deep down you know that this _is_ different. In every possible way. "

A cold calm seemed to wash over her body, steadying the shakiness in her hand as she stared him down. He was right. She wasn't buried in the recess of her mind as she had been when those flames had almost consumed her. She wasn't blind to the face of the man whom she was about to murder in cold blood. She would see his face in her dreams when she slept. But wasn't that better than seeing Ayami's? Cold, lifeless, and unavenged?

Yamaken took another two steps forward. His eyes remained trained on her own, except for the occasional flicker to her right wrist.

"When you walk out that door you will not be the same girl who had walked in."

She could tell he was going to try to reach for her Beretta. He thought he had talked her out of it and that he was safe. It was one of those moments where her mind felt as if it could see everything with perfect clarity. No haunting visions danced across her eyes, no emotions clouded her thoughts. In fact, it was then she realized why she had been so terrified to enter the room in the first place. He was right. When she left this room she was going to have his blood on her hands. And she accepted that.

"And you're going to have to live with that."

Rin raised her right arm.

"I guess I am."

**Author's Note: **SO YEAH. That happened. Yamaken's officially out of the game. I wanted Rin to struggle with this decision because even though this was what she had wanted and worked so long for, she still had _chosen_ to murder a man. That's not something to be taken lightly, no matter how much violence she had been exposed to. I wanted her to be terrified of herself because, as strong and powerful as she is, this is something that will follow her around forever. She knew this might destroy her, but chose to do it anyway to exact her vengeance for her sister.

Sorry to depress any readers about that but I figured I should elaborate in case there was any confusion about Rin's struggle. Now she has to deal with the repercussions of taking out a mob boss.


End file.
